A Wish Best Served Cold
by LotornoMiko
Summary: L & A Pairing. On the eve of her wedding to Keith, Lotor, consumed with jealousy and anger kidnaps Allura. He plans to use her body to get over her, but Allura harbors a secret of her own...
1. Chapter 1

There was the crackle of static in the air, a loud hiss of noise that should have proved unbearable. That hum of noise was oriented at the corner of the room, a view screen that had gone hay wire, the center of the glass bearing a round spiral indent, as though someone had smashed their fist against it. Whatever image had been on the screen was lost in the ensuing damage, leaving a grainy sort of rain in it's place.

It couldn't dim the light from the screen, a soft white glow that flickered, giving brief illumination to the room's surroundings. There wasn't much to see, at least, beyond the massive damage to the room's furniture. Chairs were overturned, their legs snapped off, one being embedded into the floor. A table had been cleaved in half, the sides laying haphazardly on the floor, it's contents spilled all around it. A dresser was lopsided, drawers hanging out as it tilted forward, catching items inside them as they fell off the top surface.

Bottles were everywhere, overturned and empty save for a few drops of dark red liquid. Another was dropped onto the floor, the carpet cushioning it, keeping it from breaking into shards. The only thing that outnumbered the bottles, were the magazines, numerous piles of paper, their covers glossy but badly wrinkled from how many times they had been handled. If one was to hazard a guess, one could almost imagine how hard fingers had clutched at their covers.

And amidst the wreckage, and the heady smell of booze, sat a man brooding. His face cast in shadows, though his eyes could be seen, gold and cat like and angry. His lips were pursed tightly together so that not even a flash of pearl white could be seen. His clothes were rumpled, looking worn, and bore a few wet stains, no doubt remnants of his messy drink.

He was unmoving, now that he had dropped his drink, his breath hissing out of him as he stared at the magazine on his lap. It was open to the middle of the book, his eyes roaming over text, lips quivering as though he fought to control some sort of snarl. Splashed next to the words were all manners of pictures, of a couple holding hands, smiling for the camera.

He snorted in disgust, turning the page, seeing a full sized picture of the smiling female, clad in a pink sunflower dress. A ring was on her finger, gold with a lone diamond, small and simple as though that was all her fiancee could afford. _~I could have given you so much better, Allura.~_ The man thought, thinking not just of the diamonds, but of the pearls and the sapphires, rubies and emeralds, all the jewels he had been ready to shower her with. They lay useless in his vault now, an unwanted reminder of the love that had escaped him.

He tore his eyes away from the picture, now reading the words on the page opposite it. It spoke of the great love match between the princess of Arus and the captain of the Voltron Force. Love! Now he gave in to the sneer, hearing a growl escape him as he stared at the page. _~Can you love her like I can? Can you show her devotion that is even half as strong as mine?~ _

The Voltron Force's captain just stared back at him, a shy smile on his face, his dark eyes serious. Those eyes mocked him, seemed so smug with the knowledge that he had been the one to take the princess off the market. It made the man want to reach into the picture, and close his fingers around the captain's neck. To hear the satisfying crunch as his wind pipe caved in.

_~Soon.~_ He thought, trying to soothe himself with thoughts of revenge. He turned the page, feeling the paper slice into his finger, a small cut that had him wincing. It was not enough that their words, their pictures sought to hurt him, but even the magazine itself turned against him!

Mood even blacker, he read the words, sentences he had practically memorized from how often he had gazed upon them. The princess herself had been interviewed, and by all reports was glowing, happiness radiating off her as she spoke of her joy and her hopes for this union. Details were given, of the hows and whys of when the captain had first proposed marriage to her.

It had apparently been soon after an attack by Doom, though the princess wouldn't specify which one. No one questioned her, after all, Doom often attacked her planet, to the point all the raids blurred together as one. But he knew, knew without a doubt which one had been the catalyst to her accepting the captain's proposal. _~You're a coward Allura. Running from your own feelings, running from me.~_

He could still picture that day, how beautiful she had looked in her form fitting pilot's uniform. How nervous she had been around him, backing up against a wall, eyes flitting about for a way to escape him. He had pressed against her, speaking softly to her, his hands behaving in that they kept to her arms and to her face. He had whispered of surrender to her, urging her to give in to her desires, practically revealing how she had the power to enslave him with her love. And then, staring into those pools of blue she had for eyes, he had touched his lips to her, in a sweet kiss that was meant to be savored.

It was the princess who had turned it into something more, he could remember her ragged moan, and the way she pressed against him. Her arms had lifted, winding about him, fingers clutching at his hair as she urged him to kiss her harder, deeper. It shook them both down to their knees, hearts staggered back at the passion in which she displayed, the princess eager, tongue moving against his, body trying to mold together with him into one being.

It had been Lotor who had had to pull away, his breath heavy, staring into her face surprised. She look startled and unsure, a faint blush on her cheeks, her hands still holding him to her. It was no act she put on, she had meant the kiss, meant the emotions behind it, the princess as shocked as he by the dawning realization that she liked it.

There had been no resistance from either one, Lotor moving to kiss her once more. She didn't wait for him to claim her lips, the princess going up on tip toe to meet him impatiently. Things steadily got out of hand there, hands clutching at clothing, bodies grinding together, voices hoarse with need. She was tired of fighting, that much he could see, her words a shy confession as she told him she wanted an end to the war between them and their planets.

His heart head done cartwheels of joy, Lotor remaining cool and collected on the outside. In between kisses they began to plot out a way to achieve peace, a way that would have been pleasurable for them both_. ~So close.~ _He thought, eyes unseeing as he stared down at the magazine. _~We had been so close Allura.~_

And then HE arrived. Dressed in white and red, her shining knight to a rescue the princess hadn't wanted. Hadn't needed. She had been as startled as Lotor, staring at Keith with an odd expression on her face. It wasn't relief that she felt, it had been annoyance, the princess dropping her hands to her sides as though she had been burned by Lotor's touch.

He had waited for her to explain that they were negotiating, that they had come to an understanding. That the war was over, her hand ready to unite with Lotor for peace and marriage. But Allura had remained silent, the captain drawing his weapon, a small blaster that packed a powerful punch. There had been no helping it, he had been forced to step away from Allura. All three of them knowing he would not, could not draw his sword on her.

Lotor had watched with an impotent rage as she ran towards the captain's side, the black haired man never taking his eyes off the prince. Once Allura was secured behind him, he fired off several shots, ignoring the princess' protests. At least she had cared enough to voice them, Lotor drawing his sword, using it's lazon blade to deflect the lasers that torpedoed towards him.

They had escaped soon after, and that was the last Lotor had seen of the princess. It wasn't long before the news broke out on all the channels, reports coming in even as far as Doom. Lotor growled, knowing it should have been he who was to marry her, not the captain!

Lotor knew he didn't understand much, but he was certain he hadn't misunderstood her actions aboard his ship. And he knew, without a doubt, that the feelings Allura had shown to him had been enough to leave her running scared. To thrust her into the arms of his mortal enemy.

Growling he turned the page, almost tearing it free from it's binding when he was greeted with the sight of Allura sharing an innocent kiss with the captain. It lacked the fire she had shared with Lotor, the passion, looking more like the innocent buss one would place on a family member. And still it bothered him, to see the captain lay his hands on Allura's arms, pulling her close.

His mind was doing a rough comparison of the two kisses, noting every detail and how stiff Allura seemed to be. _~You were relaxed in my arms Allura.~ _Lotor's thoughts hissed out. _~Relaxed and safe, confident of what was happening.~ _

He thought of her kiss now, of that sweet mouth of hers, with the pouty lips that felt like the softest thing in the world to him. Soft and needy, her mouth making demands of his, the princess pressing them together urgently. It was an urgency he had mirrored, Lotor sure he could get turned on by kissing her alone. With a pained moan, he lifted his fingers to his mouth, pressing them against his lips.

_~Why do you torture yourself with these memories?~_ His mind asked, Lotor having no answer for it.

With a heavy sigh, he chased away the memory of Allura's kiss, Lotor proceeding to glare at the magazine and it's offending words, and disgusting pictorial. There was even a small article that accompanied the larger one, words written about the prince of Doom, and Allura's feelings for him. For what seemed like the millionth time, he read of her reaction, that of the dimming of her eyes, and the way she had smiled nervously. She hadn't said much on the topic, but what she did say stung him to the core of his heart.

She had the gall to wish him a peaceful life full of love and happiness! As if Lotor could ever have that without her around. His hands rattled the magazine, the picture of the engaged pair tearing free. Lotor lifted it up, once again turning a critical eye to their embrace. _~Happiness Allura? Is that what you really want for me?~_ He demanded of the picture. _~Is that what you think you are giving me by doing this thing?!~_

He didn't FEEL happy at all, he felt angry, thinking of the laughing stock she had made him. His father took special glee in ridiculing him in front of the court, pointing out all the things Lotor had done in the name of love. Of how many times he had botched an attack on Arus because he had been too busy chasing after Allura, too busy trying to get up her skirts, and into her heart.

He could practically hear his father's voice in his head, mocking him, smug one moment and disdainful the next. The whole court had erupted into boisterous laughter at the King's insults, Lotor being forced to stand there and take it. "Now do you see son?" Zarkon had said, in between hissed out snickers. "Love is just an illusion. A fleeting fancy that brings us together in one pure moment of unbridled lust."

It was no surprise that Zarkon didn't believe in love, thinking Lotor a fool for putting so soft a name to the lust he felt. His father had taken a special kind of pleasure in personally delivering the news of Allura's engagement, watching him like a hawk for his reaction. Lotor had not disappointed, his expressions running the gamut from shocked horror, to disbelief, and ultimately anger.

How many days had it been since Zarkon had delivered the news? Lotor did not know for sure, having spent much of that time locked away in his room with the magazines and the newscast, forgoing food for a liquid diet, rife with hard alcohol. His father kept him well informed, trying to stock the fires of his rage, delivering more articles and reports from their spies, telling of the happy couple and their public displays of affection.

It seemed like every touch, every shared look, every kiss was an arrow meant to stab deeper into his heart, Lotor feeling pained dismay at the reports trickling in. He refused to believe them at first, refused to even think Allura would act like that where others could see. Not until he got the magazine in his lap, the one with the picture of them kissing, proof positive that Allura was playing the part of devoted fiancee to perfection.

_~How many times have you kissed him Allura?~_ Lotor silently demanded of her picture. _~How many times have you let him hold you in his arms?~ _He wondered how far they had gone, knowing Allura had the kind of passion that stayed hidden until it burst free to consume everything in it's path, Had the captain even one iota of an idea just the type of fiery woman he was about to take as his bride? Would the man even know what to do with that kind of unbridled passion?!

Unwanted, thoughts followed that train of thought, Lotor imagining Keith slowly undressing Allura. Of his tanned hands caressing her body, wandering her curves in an inexpert way. Even worse was the fact that his imaginary Allura was responding to the captain. Soft moans, and whispered endearments, her hands touching him back, pealing him out of clothes. Lotor tried to stop his thoughts from going any further, but it was too late. He saw Keith part Allura's legs, settling in between them as he pressed his dick against her center.

He saw the forward surge of Keith's hips, saw Allura toss back her head, a throaty moan of approval escaping her. His vision flashed red, Lotor feeling his rage boil over as he made a fist, crushing the picture of the kissing couple. The paper crinkled loudly, but Lotor was lost to the vision, a horrified fascination at seeing Allura like this, seeing her in the arms of his enemy. It was worse that she enjoyed it, that she moaned for more, alternatively demanding and pleading with Keith to satisfy her.

His teeth ground together, imagining Keith's response, seeing the captain toss back his head with a howl, emptying his seed into her. The thought proved unbearable, Lotor unable to imagine Allura pregnant, her belly swollem round with his enemy's child. With a vicious curse, he was on his feet, lashing out with a foot to knock over a pile of magazines. That hardly calmed him down, Lotor casting about for his sword, forgetting for the moment that his father had wisely taken it away from him.

With an angry bellow, he worked himself into a fitful temper, tearing about the room, destroying what little furniture was still intact. A heavy steel bookcase was overturned, books still placed on the shelves. It crashed hard into the floor, just missing his toes and still that wasn't enough. Lotor snarled and tore at the closet doors, one unhinging in the process.

He stared inside, seeing gown after gown stuffed in next to his suits and uniforms. Beautiful works of fabric, silks and satins, velvet and taffeta, all expensive, all made to fit one and only one woman. The princess of Arus. What use did he have for them now when she was gone from him? She'd never wear this dresses, never model for him, never appear before him so that he could take pleasure in removing them from her body.

A scream tore through him, and he was snatching at the gowns, throwing them on the floor, kicking them aside, and using his long nails to tear them apart. It was like an explosion of color in his room, bits of fabric aloft in the air, and only then did Lotor come down from his rage, panting heavily. He caught sight of his reflection in a mirror, the cracked length of glass split in a way that four Lotors looked back at him, showing his hair rumpled and wild, his eyes narrowed and angry, and his lips curled into a sneer.

"This can't go on." Lotor panted, making no move to fix his hair. He had been neglecting his grooming habits, no longer caring if he looked less than perfect. "This marriage will be the ruin of me." He glanced down at the floor, and amidst the destroyed dresses, lay magazines, one opened to a picture of Allura being embraced from behind by the captain of the Voltorn force. Fate surely had an unkind hand to mock him so openly with this hated relationship. He glared, a scowl on his lips as he walked over to the magazine, kneeling down to pick it up.

Details of the upcoming wedding was mentioned, Lotor going over them for what seemed the millionth time. Words he knew by heart, words that filled him with a cold dread, Lotor flinging the magazine against the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

Allura listened to the solemn sound of the church bells ringing, heralding the end of mass. The sound reverberated through her, Allura feeling it down to her toes, setting her on edge. Her heart seemed to echo the ringing, beating out her sorrow, making her sigh. _~What's wrong with me?~_ She wondered to herself. _~This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. So how come, I feel so miserable?~_

Even as she asked that question, Allura tried to fight the answer from forming. Deep down she already knew why, the reason being landed on the shoulders of an azure colored man, whose snow white hair was the same shade as the gown she now wore. A gown that felt heavy on her body, a burden dragging her down, and making her hate it all the more.

It was a drastic change from a week ago, Allura having fallen in love with the dress the instant her eyes had landed on it. With it's sweetheart bodice, and pale pink accents, it had seemed perfect for her. That was when the wedding had still seemed so far off, Allura caught up in the details, the planning and the preparations. She had kept herself busy, so as not to have time to think. But now, alone in the church's bridal suite, all she had time for was to think. Think and regret over the choices she had made.

Her veil dragging behind her on the floor, Allura stepped closer to the window, peering down at the crowd of people that surrounded the front of the church. It was quite a turn out, people not just from this town, but from all over Arus had come, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bride and her groom. Allura knew from her room on the fifth floor of the cathedral, she could not be seen, able to watch her subjects as they pushed against one another, trying to get closer to the church.

Palace guards kept them at bay, keeping the crowd under control, and preventing anyone from entering the building that was not on the guest list. Allura knew other guards patrolled the back of the church, making sure no one from town snuck around to the sides and the rear. Security wasn't as tight as it could be, many of her guardsmen were back at the palace, ready to man gun turrets, and fly ships in the defense of Arus. But so far they had been lucky, the sky remaining blue and clear of enemy ships. There was not even the threat of storm clouds, as though the Gods themselves approved of this union.

It was the perfect day, her friends and her family gathered to celebrate, love as well as hard work being exerted to get this wedding pulled together in such a short amount of time. And through it all, Allura felt like her heart was breaking. Pressing her hands against the window, she let her forehead touch the glass, cooling her heated skin. She had been feeling warm for a while now, wondering if she was on the verge of illness. It should have made her shudder to think of collapsing on her big day, but inwardly she yearned for the reprieve fainting would buy her.

Another anxious look up at the sky, Allura scanning desperately for signs of foreign ships. _~Where are you?~ _She wondered, biting her bottom lip fretfully._ ~Where have you gone? Are you ever coming back?~ _It had been three weeks since that evening aboard Lotor's ship, three weeks since they had shared passion fueled kisses. So much had changed in that time, so quickly, and it was all her fault!

Allura had been surprised by the depth of feeling Lotor had stirred within her, surprise and dismayed, realizing there was a spark of attraction between them she could not deny any longer. She had lost control of her senses, her rationality, pulling at his body, molding him to her. She had done things she had never even dreamed of, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, and grinding her body on his. It went beyond acts of carnal lust, she had begun to speak with him, to negotiate an end to the war. She had been so close to giving him everything, when Keith had arrived.

It was as though the captain's presence brought a calming effect on her, Allura feeling as though she had been doused with cold water. Lust faded away to be replaced by horror, the horror that she had nearly given Lotor control of Arus! She had been shocked, her world rocked as she realized how close she had come to letting her planet become a part of the Doom empire, and all because she got caught up in burgeoning lust.

Fortunately for her people, Keith had rescued her from herself, whisking her off Lotor's ship and back to her lion. They had defeated the latest in a long line of robeasts, Allura hearing the boys of the Voltron Force let out victorious whoops over the com channel. But Allura was silent, fingers to her lips, the touch stirring up memories and a fierce blush to her cheeks. _~How could I become so undone by a kiss?~_ She wanted to know.

It wasn't that any old kiss would do, she knew that now, having spent three weeks sneaking kisses with Keith. He had been reluctant at first, thinking of propriety's sake, but Allura insisted, stealing moments with him away from the watchful eyes of her nanny. Even as she tried to deepen the kisses into something more, he had behaved himself, forcing them to be chaste pecks that left her frowning in disappointment. The one time she had coaxed his tongue into her mouth, he had been wooden, stiff like cardboard, his hands holding her arms as though he didn't know what to do with the rest of her.

Sometimes she wondered why he even accepted her proposal, the captain holding himself aloof from her now. He didn't treat her like a lover would, he still thought of her as friend, a subordinate pilot, and a ruler that was elevated from his touch. It had taken much persuading on Allura's part to get Keith to agree to marry her, the princess telling him she did not give a damn about their ranks. "You're the champion of Arus, the heroic pilot who has saved us time and time again. Of course you can marry me!" Allura had told him, hands on her hips. "Think of it as a hero's reward."

Keith had gone off for a while, citing the need to give the matter some serious thought. Allura hadn't wanted him to think about it, hadn't wanted the time to think through what she was doing in asking him to marry her. By the time he gave her his answer, she was near sick with worry, wondering how she could take back the proposal without hurting his feelings. Clearly by the diamond engagement ring on her finger, she had not been able to, the ring one step closer to binding her forever to Keith.

The ring itself had been a surprise, the man having bought it before giving her his answer. He had been shy, a nervous smile on his face as he got down on one knee, eyes twinkling as he asked her to marry him. At a loss for words, Allura had merely nodded, offering him her hand. Her mind had screamed out protests as he slid the ring onto her finger, but by all outward appearance she had smiled happily enough.

Keith never asked her if she loved him. Allura didn't know if he just assumed she did, or if he was too scared to find out the real reason why she wanted to marry him. She knew it was less than flattering to be chosen on the basis of being what is best for the kingdom. And he was best, Allura was sure of it. Just not for her, the princess sighing. It was better to have someone she trusted sit on the throne next to her, better to have someone who had no designs on improving their power base, on marrying her for Voltron. If she couldn't have love, she could at least have friendship.

_~But will that satisfy you?~_ Her mind whispered, and she scowled. Allura knew it was more satisfying than the thought of Doom enslaving her people! She felt sure that the next time she was alone with prince Lotor, she wouldn't be able to resist him. That she'd give him everything, Arus and her people be damned. Allura would sell herself to the blue skinned devil, her body and her planet paying the price for temptation. Allura knew the only way to combat him, the only way to make him lose interest was to render herself lost to Lotor forever. To tie herself to another, keeping both her heart and her people safe from his invasion.

_~And you've succeeded quite nicely in that.~_ Came the nasty whisper of her mind. _~He hasn't been seen since the news broke, he hasn''t set foot on Arus in weeks. He's probably off chasing another princess to replace you.~ _Allura shook her head, but even the hard shake did not dislodge the pain that accompanied the thought of Lotor fixating on another.

The bells had fallen silent, Allura knowing that soon Nanny would come for her. They'd make their way down to the third floor of the cathedral, into the very room where so many events had happened in her life. Her wedding would be the latest, blessed by both friends and the Gods themselves. Allura wondered if she'd be struck down by the lie, wondering if she could truly stand before the priest and promisee to love and cherish Keith.

Allura started to turn from the window, willing herself not to cry. If she did, her mascara would run, ruining the carefully applied make up that her maid Marie had fussed over. Her hand lifted to her face, but she didn't use it to brush at her wet eyes. Her skirts rustled as she completed her turn, and for a second she just stared in shock at the sight before her.

The prince of Doom himself sat situated in over stuffed arm chair, right leg crossed over his left. He leaned back relaxed, eyes on her, giving the impression that he had been watching her for some time. In his right hand, he held a heavy wine goblet, amber liquid still for the moment. His hair was immaculate, not a strand out of place, and his familiar uniform was clean and pressed. He looked much as he had the last time she saw him, only his eyes were changed, looking dead to the world.

Silence stretched between them, neither speaking as Lotor took the time to drain his goblet dry. His eyes touched on her hand, Allura quickly shoving it behind her back when she realized he was looking at her engagement ring. But there was no hiding the wedding dress, Allura shrinking back against the window pane, not liking the emotionless way he considered her.

Better would it be for him to look at her with unbridled lust, to feel him stripping her naked with his eyes, then to have him stare at her as though she meant nothing to him. And yet, a part of her was hopeful, thinking if he had taken the time to show up in her room, that it must mean he still cared. "Lotor..." She had at last found her voice, Allura pleased she didn't stutter. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Allura." Lotor said, choosing to ignore her question. "You're looking well." A cock of his head, another intense study, this time of her face. "Well, if bit nervous."

"That's to be expected." Allura replied. "All brides are nervous on their wedding day." She inwardly cringed at the damning words, expecting him to fly in a rage at the mention of her wedding. But instead he surprised her, remaining seated as he nodded.

"It's a day for the jitters, I'll grant you that. Especially for a wedding that's so high profile." A twisting of his lips, an odd half smile that made her uncomfortable. "It's all over the galaxy. The princess marrying her knight. It's almost scandalous in some circles that you would marry a commoner."

"One's station never mattered to me." Allura said quietly. "Just because we've been born into rank and privilege doesn't mean we should look down on others."

"I'm not interested in lectures about how to treat people Allura." Lotor retorted.

"No, you never were." She agreed. "You never did like being told what to do. Which is why I am asking you, instead of telling you. Please leave." Leave before I do or say something foolish, she thought, fearing she'd break down to the point of begging. For what she was not sure, for him to leave, or for Lotor to take her with him.

Lotor ignored her request, words spilling from his lip that mocked her to the point she wanted to cover her ears with her hands. "I've never been so happy. Keith completes me, he's my perfect half. I love him, and he loves me." It was words she had repeated again and again for the interviews, damning words printed in magazines for all to read. It shouldn't have surprised her that Lotor had read those words, read them and now was throwing them in her face.

"So tell me Allura." A nasty hiss of her name, but he was otherwise calm, watching her with dead eyes. "How long has this love affair been going on?"

"M....months..." She lied. "I...I loved him from the first time I saw him, when he arrived at the castle of lions, looking for Voltron."

"Really now? All this time, and this is the first my spies have heard about you two harboring any feelings for each other." Pointed out Lotor.

"Your spies can't be everywhere!" Allura snapped. "We were very discrete about our affections."

"I must admit, I am surprised. I thought it would take more convincing to get your caregivers to agree to this union." A cold look from Lotor, the prince inquisitive as he spoke. "Tell me Allura, did you fuck him yet? Is that why you're in such a hurry to marry him?"

She flinched back from the harsh word, cheeks colored a faint red, her protests coming out fast and furious. "No! No...that is not why we are getting married. Not at all. We haven't....haven't done more than kiss."

"I'm surprised you've managed to control yourselves this long." Lotor said, ignoring her discomfort. "If you heat up for him, like you did for me, why even a man as wooden as the captain would not be able to keep it in his pants."

"Those kisses we shared were a mistake." Allura snapped, knowing her cheeks were growing redder.

"Is that all they were to you? A mistake?" Lotor asked, voice calm. "And what about your promises to me?"

"Promises?" She tried to play ignorant, but he wasn't having it.

"You said you would marry me. Promised me we would unite our two worlds in peace."

"That...that was just to buy time..." Allura retorted, watching as he slowly stood up, smashing the wine goblet against the floor.

"Did you kiss me to buy time Allura?!" Lotor demanded, showing the first sign of agitation. "Are you that good of an actress, that accomplished a liar, that you could fake that kind of passion?!"

She just stared at him, watching as he approached her, her only movement to flinch back when he slammed his hands against the glass. He pressed against her, Lotor's body hard and unyielding, his breath warm on her face as he hissed at her. "Did you toy with my emotions in order to wait for your lover to arrive?!"

"Lotor..." She whispered his name, conscious of his hands on either side of her shoulders. "There are people otuside....they'll see you from this window."

"They'll see nothing." Lotor retorted. "I could do anything to you Allura, anything at all, and they would be none the wiser."

Her stomach did a little drop, she wasn't sure what that was about, feeling a nervous thrill go through her at his words. Did he mean to take her here and now, up against the glass where anyone could see? "Don't..."

"Don't?" His eyes glared at her, angry emotion making the gold come alive. "I thought we agreed I don't like being told what to do!"

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, conscious of how close they were, how all it would take was for her to go up on tip toe to press her lips against his. She wondered if the kiss would calm him down, or make him angrier, Allura trying not to tremble as she stared back at him. "People will be coming for me."

"They never should have left you alone in the first place." "Lotor retorted. "Quite fortunate for me that you sent away your maids."

"What are you going to do?" Allura asked, her heart beating faster, a nervous beat that got her blood pumping.

"I've never been a gracious loser Allura." She actually felt disappointed when Lotor pulled away from her, his hand reaching into the pouch on his belt. "Look outside your window, and see my wedding present to you..."

She went to turn, expecting to see his fleet up in the sky, or to see a robeast running rampant. Instead she saw nothing, the sky empty, the people calm and milling about the front of the church. Allura didn't understand, feeling the frown form, a question being issued out her lips. "Lotor, what in the...AH!" Something had jabbed into the side of her neck, pain flickering up and down the length of it, Her hand came up, grabbing at the syringe, yanking it out.

"What is this?!" Allura cried out, seeing the green drops pearl on the needle's end. "What have you done?!" Lotor merely smirked at her, standing with his arms behind his back as he watched her stumble against the window. To her dismay, he made no move to catch her as she fell, Allura hitting the floor hard at his feet.

"Sweet dreams Allura." His voice was the last thing she heard, her mind reeling as she slipped into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

She had had to fight her way back from the darkness, nails clawing and scratching for purchase, pulling her towards the light bit by bit. Every now and then she stumbled, seeming to slip back down into sleep, her body content to just wallow in the heaviness that surrounded her. Perhaps if she had dreamed, Allura would have been content to sleep onwards. But this thick nothingness that surrounded her, alarmed her to the point she struggled against the sleep that had been forced upon her.

As she awoke, Allura became aware of something covering her, a thin piece of fabric that settled atop her body, moving with every breath she took. She forced open her eyes, and saw the room through a haze, wondering if she lay covered by a blanket of mist. The truth was something all too different and mundane, Allura finding the long veil of her tiara covering her from head to toe.

She moaned, or at least she tried to, voice failing her as she struggled to move. Everything about her was wrong, refusing to work properly, her arms movement slow and unsteady. A fine tremble was in her hands, and that alone would have alerted Allura to the fact that something was wrong. Again that attempt at a moan, Allura's arm lifting upwards, pulling the veil up and away from her front.

Still shaking, she managed to throw it behind her, Allura sitting up and taking her first good look at the room. It wasn't the bridal suite at the church, in fact it wasn't anywhere that she recognized, the room cold, lifeless. Walls that were metal surrounded her, the floor smooth tile and lacking little in the way of furniture. If not for the big bed she lay on, there'd be none, Allura finding it a lavish piece for what was otherwise a holding cell.

There was two doors in the room, one currently sealed, a solid piece of gray metal that allowed no glimpse of what lay beyond it. The other was more an archway, and through it Allura could make out the toilet, a plain white sink situated next to it. Deeper into the bathroom, she could see the start of a shower stall, but even that adhered to the bleakness of the room she found herself in.

_~Where am I?~ _She thought, sitting still, trying to gather her strength. _~What happened?~ _Allura was still dressed in her wedding gown, her skirts pooled around her, rustling with each of her movements. Even her hair was still tied back in her strict bun, not a single strand out of place, a small miracle when she considered she had been laying down for quite some time.

Besides the heaviness of her limbs, she felt the dryness of her mouth, tongue thirsty for a sip of water. How long had it been since she had drank something? She had no way of knowing, frowning as she held her head in her hand. Allura realized her neck hurt, a sharp stinging pain in the side of it, her fingers flying to graze against the flesh. She couldn't feel anything there, no wound, no explanation for the pain, Allura slow to remember.

_~First things first....I need a drink.~_ She decided, and started to inch her way off the bed. Something rattled, metal clinking together as she moved, Allura shooting a paranoid look around the room. But no one appeared, the noise stopping when she held herself still. She managed a shrug of her shoulders, and resumed her movements, getting off the bed and onto the floor.

Stumbling steps were taken, Allura unsteady on her feet as she moved. She wasn't so disoriented as to not notice the chain that trailed out from beneath her skirts, Allura gasping and yanking up her skirts. She blinked, staring down in disbelief at the iron manacle around her right ankle, a long length of chain melded to it's side. She gripped hold of that chain, following it back towards it's anchor, the iron fused into the leg of the bed frame.

For one brief instant, she merely fell to her knees, tugging futilely on the chain, desperate to bust free. It held fast, no strain upon it at her feeble efforts, Allura voicing her fury with an anguished cry. She wasn't sure how long she knelt there, pulling on the chain. Time had no meaning in this room, Allura's fingers touching the manacle, searching for a clasp that held it together. There appeared to be none, leaving her to wonder how it had gotten onto her ankle, Allura taking a panicked breath as she stood.

She briefly entertained thoughts of this being one of Arus' ancient wedding traditions. The kidnapping of the bride right before her wedding, forcing the groom to go on a hunt to prove himself worthy of her. The ritual had long since fallen out of fashion except for the most back woods of families, but Allura shuddered to think of the alternatives.

_~That's it...~ _She tried to reassure her, Allura pulling herself up by her grip on the bed's mattress. _~It's all part of the wedding. I just have to wait for Keith and then....~ _And then what? She'd marry him? The thought left her cold, Allura shivering as she began walking towards the bathroom. The chain followed her like a dog, dragging across the floor, keeping her tethered to the bed.

She turned on the sink, water pouring out of the faucet and into Allura's waiting hands. She drank heavily of it, desperate to quench her thirst to the point she made herself feel bloated. Only then did she stop, Allura splashing water on her face in an attempt to shock herself out of the lethargy she felt. Face still dripping, she turned to look at the rest of the bathroom, exploring the small space. Her chain allowed her to step into the shower stall, pulling tight as she crowded against the far wall.

That was when it sunk in, she was meant to stay here. Not for a little while, but for an extended amount of time, Allura panicking. Her fear made her clear headed, all wooziness leaving her body as she broke into a run. She flew out of the bathroom, and ran towards the other door, sliding her hands all over the smooth surface. There wasn't a knob, nothing to grab hold of, no crack to sink her fingernails in. Allura began to shout, pounding her fists on the door, feeling the chain being strained to it's limits as it held her back.

"Someone! Anyone! Help me!" Allura cried, banging her hands to the point of bruising. Only the pain made her stop, Allura conscious she was close to bleeding her knuckles with her antics. "Please....let me out of here..." She sank to the floor, hands flat against the floor, and began to weep, pain stinging her hands as she tried to recall what had happened.

She must have slipped into sleep, for when she was next aware of drawing breath, Allura found herself back in the bed, laying down wrapped in her veil. The woozy feeling was gone, she batted angrily at the sheer fabric, jerking it off her head. It made a sound as it tore free of her crown, Allura throwing it down in a fit of tantrum. She panted, feeling as though she had run a mile, glaring at the crumpled veil.

She then looked at her hands, seeing they had been bandaged, someone caring enough to tend to her injuries. Allura wondered who, wishing her tormentor would appear to her, and end this game. She pulled at her numerous skirts, checking on her stocking clad foot. The iron manacle was still there, that hated chain mocking her as it lay coiled beneath her foot.

She glared at it, as though the chain was a living thing that could feel her hatred for it. A hiss from her, Allura suddenly moving, leaping off the bed to run around the room. Her hands touched the cold walls, knocking to listen for a hollow sounds, a secret panel, something to take her mind off her situation at hand. Allura felt she could go insane with the waiting, pacing up and down the length of one wall, hand never breaking contact with it's surface.

She walked until she tired herself out, Allura heaving a sigh of boredom as she returned to the comfort of the bed. She huddled in the center of it, drawing her knees close to her chest, arms hugging them to her. She was impatient, fixing her stare on the door that led out of this room, waiting for some sign of life. Some sign that she hadn't been sealed into this room to die a slow death.

Allura wasn't sure how long she stared, but at last she was rewarded for her efforts. The door slid open with a hiss of air, the princess straightening, trying for a regal pose. She would not be seen cowering before her captor, Allura ready to greet him or her as though they had come to pay her visit at her court.

All pretense faded away when Lotor stepped into the room, a tiny remote held in his hand. The first thing Allura did was wilt in relief, thankful she was dealing with a familiar face. It didn''t last long, anger quickly pushed it's way to the forefront of her emotions, Allura getting out of bed to issue out an angry cry.

"YOU!!"

He said nothing, merely turning to aim the remote at the door, the metal sliding into place behind him. She didn't even try to see what lay beyond that door, marching right up to prince Lotor to jab an angry finger in the center of his chest. "I should have known you were behind this!" He looked at her, eyes betraying nothing of what he felt. It was enough to make the memories come flooding back. She recalled how he had surprised her in the bridal suite, staring at her with eyes that were cold, dead to her. They had had a tension filled conversation, anger boiling over in Lotor and then...she recalled how he stabbed a needle into her neck, emptying out the contents of a syringe into her system.

Her hands curled into fists, she wanted to smack him, but she controlled herself, making herself content with glaring at him. "What was that poison you gave me?!" Allura demanded, fists shaking at her sides. "Where have you brought me?! What is this....this...place?!" A wild gesture from her, Allura taking in the stark surroundings of the room. It was hardly the extravagant surroundings she had come to associate with Lotor, it was cold, clinical, with no touch of warmth or softness.

"What does it look like Allura?" Lotor asked her, then continued before she could answer. "It's a prison cell. It's YOUR prison cell."

"Prison cell?!" She stared at him, eyebrows furrowing together. He merely nodded, making her frown. "Is this your idea of a joke? Because it's not funny Lotor."

"Do I look like I am laughing?" His tone was mild as he questioned her, Lotor slipping the remote into his pant's pocket.

"No....But then I can't tell what you're thinking." She told him, taking a step back. He slowly smiled, all teeth in that expression, fangs looking dangerous.

"You don't want to know what I am thinking." Indeed she did not, not while he was looking at her with those lifeless eyes of his. "What a pity Allura." Lotor said, walking past her towards the bed. "All dressed up with nowhere to go."

She turned to track his movements, watching as he plopped down on the bed, artfully arranging himself against the pillows. His gray shirt was unbuttoned part way down his chest, the way he lay allowed it to slide open, showing off a flash of azure skin. Her eyes were drawn to that revealing bit of flesh, Allura staring mesmerized as she wondered what it would feel like to touch him without the barrier of clothing in between them.

Allura quickly shook her head no, knowing that sort of thoughts was the kind that had gotten her in trouble in the past. There was no use making this situation any worse by letting her hormones get the best of her.

"Let me go Lotor." She said, trying to be pleasant sounding as she pleaded with him. "You can't possibly get away with this. Ke....the Voltron Force will find you!"

"You can say his name." Lotor told her. "It's not as though I'll fly into an insane jealous rage at just hearing it."

"Fine." Allura spoke through gritted teeth, glaring at Lotor from across the room. "Keith will be coming for me...and when he finds out you have kidnapped me, he won't go easy on you."

"Nor I easy on him." Lotor retorted. "Ah but they're not going to find us. Not yet at least. You see Allura, I've had a lot of time to think these last few weeks. Time to plot and plan down to the tiniest detail. I realize now that is why my plans in the past went wrong. I was too rushed, too hurried in wanting to get to you. It made room for plenty of mistakes."

"And now you think you've made none?" She demanded, seeing him nod.

"I know I haven't."

"How can you be so confidant?" Allura asked. "No one is completely infallible."

"Maybe so, but this time I have a lack of caring on my side." His eyelids drooped downwards, Lotor cracking a smile. "You see by the time your fiancee figures things out, it'll be too late. I'll have accomplished what I wanted."

"You speak as if you don't care about being caught." Allura pointed out.

"I don't." He suddenly sat up, shaking off that hint of smile. "In fact I look forward to it."

"I think you've lost your mind." Allura muttered, surprised when Lotor tossed back his head and laughed.

"And I believe I am thinking clearly for the first time since seeing you." She cocked her head at that, puzzlement in her eyes. "Allura, do you know when I first got clarity? No, I suppose you do not. But I'll tell you. It was when my father told me about your engagement to your captain. When I was made the laughing stock of the Doom court for having chased you for so long."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I didn't intend for you to be the butt of ill humor."

"I'm sure you didn't intend a lot of things." Lotor hissed, sliding off the bed to stalk towards her. "Like those kisses you gave me."

She was sure she was blushing, Allura holding her position on the floor as he drew near. "That was wrong of me I know. I...I'm sor--"

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! Is that all you can say after playing with my emotions?!" He all but growled at her, lifting his hands as though he meant to grab her. He settled for making fists, leaving his hands clenched at his sides.

"It was wrong of me I know..." Allura began, only to get interrupted by him once more.

"You led me around by the nose Allura! You fanned the flames of desire, used my love for you to keep your planet safe, and now you spit in my face by choosing to marry my enemy!"

"It's not like that!" Allura protested.

"Oh?" Lotor lifted a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then tell me what it is like."

She had nothing to say, the words evaporating on her tongue before they could properly form. Allura couldn't, wouldn't tell him the truth, refusing to admit that she held a dangerous attraction for the man glowering before her. "I fell in love." She said at last, the words colored by a grain of half truth. "It was...it is...a rush of heady emotions. It frightens me in it's intensity...I had to do something about it..."

"Love?" Lotor snarled out the word, Allura nodding her head harder.

"Yes...Wi....with Keith." It didn't get any easier to keep telling people she was in love with her fiancee, the not so little lie feeling like a stain on her soul. "I just want to...want to be with the man I love. Is that so wrong?"

Now it was Lotor's turn to be silent, his eyes brimming with unrestrained fury at her words. "Lotor..." She nerved herself to lift up her hand, reaching towards his face, a pleading expression on hers. "Please....let me go. Let me go back to Keith. Let me get married so we can....we can forget about each other, and go on with our lives..." Before her hand could touch his cheek, his grabbed rough hold of her wrist. Allura gasped, and tried to pull back, only to find Lotor spinning her around so that her chain tangled around her feet.

"It's as you say, we both need to move on." Lotor had pressed her back against his chest, his hand cruel on her wrist as he hissed into her ear. "And I know the perfect way how."

"How?" She asked, biting back a shiver at his words.

"It's very simple Allura. It's something only you can do, something only your body can give me!" Lotor's words set her off squirming, Allura trying to wriggle her way free of his grasp.

"My body?!" She gasped, finding he was bending her forward, his body molded to hers so that she could feel the erection tenting in his pants. "What are you going to do?!"

"Can't you guess?" He moaned, rubbing his cock against her rear. "Why Allura, I'm going to fuck you out of my system."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

Lotor felt the shiver that went through Allura's body at his words, the only sign of movement from an other wise still princess. He heard her breath catch, a ragged gasp that spoke of her shock and her fear. That sound of hers made him smile, the expression hidden from her as he stayed pressed behind her back, bending her downwards. Any further and she'd touch her toes, Allura stiff with tension. She had yet to say anything in response to his words, Lotor almost feeling disappointed that she had no witty remarks for him.

At the very least he had expected her to become angry, or to beg, voice desperately pleading with him to stop this mad scheme of his. But she said nothing, held herself remarkable still as he rubbed his erection against her skirt covered rear. He had no way of knowing just how wild her thoughts had become, turbulent emotions spilling through her at his promised threat.

Allura stared downwards, fighting to keep her eyes open, holding back the pitiful whimper that wanted to escape her. She repeated Lotor's words in her mind, her heart leaping into her throat as she realized he wanted to have sex with her. This went beyond a few stolen kisses, a few innocent touches, Lotor wanting to claim her body in place of her heart.

The worst thing was she was sorely tempted to let him, trying to imagine what it would be like. If his kisses alone had her so heated, what would it be like when he stripped her of her gown, and laid his large hands on her body? A shudder went through her, rattling her teeth as she imagined him using those long elegant fingers on her. She could practically see it in her mind's eyes, the image of azure blue on a peaches and cream complexion, Lotor stroking the flames of her inner fire with his mouth.

"No....!" Allura cried out, protesting the image that over took her mind. Lotor heard her protest, and took it as a sign of her defiance.

"Oh yes Allura." He hissed a retort into her ear, lips stopping just short of touching the curve of it. "This tight, untried body of yours is going to be used to quench my desire of you. It's only fitting, wouldn't you say? When you used this same body to tempt me so!"

"No, don't....I...I couldn't stand it!?" Allura exclaimed, some of her fight restored to her as she attempted to twist away from him. Her chain rattled, loosely wound about her foot, ready to trip her up should she try to flee. Her knees went weak at Lotor's sinster chuckle, the prince sounding amused as he spoke.

"Of course you won't be able to stand it. You won't be able to walk or run when I'm done with you, you'll be too busy recovering from the pounding I intend to give you!" She twisted harder at his words, and bit by bit she managed to wrench herself free of his hold. Allura stumbled forward, and only then did she realize he had purposefully let her go, the prince watching her with golden eyes that were starting to darken with emotion.

Lotor knew the desire was starting to show on his face, though it was tainted with anger. He couldn't control his emotions, couldn't keep them from leaking into his eyes as he taunted her, Lotor ready to make good on his threats. He supposed it didn't matter, the proof of his wanting her was apparent in his pants, erection tenting the material in an obscene way.

The floor stretched out between them, Lotor moving, quick to close the gap between them. Allura looked so pale and uncertain, staring back at him with eyes that were too wide. She swallowed nervously, watching Lotor's approach, Allura promising herself that she would not move. There was less than a foot between them, and he wasn't stopping, walking towards her confidently, not at all bothered by the arousal displayed by his form fitting pants.

She tried to hold herself steady, but then he was there before her, hands reaching for her arms. Before she could think the action through, she stepped back, seeing the smirk on Lotor's face. He liked seeing her cower from him, liked the fact that he could make her back up in fear. She narrowed her eyes, fingers curling into fists at her sides, and stood rooted to the spot. He kept walking towards her, Allura fighting not to move, her eyes widening when he reached her and didn't stop, brushing his chest against hers.

He pushed into her, Allura being forced to take a step back. And then another, and another, somehow managing not to trip on her chain. She didn't understand what he was doing, why he was crowding in close, and pushing her back with his body. It wasn't until she was almost to the bed that understanding dawned on her face. He was herding her, forcing her back against the bed without having to lift a finger against her.

This time when she stopped, she pushed at his chest, trying to hold him back. She didn't know it at the time, but her touch surprised them both, Lotor hissing at the contact of her hands on his chest.

Her touch was electric, sending shock waves through him, Lotor pausing to stare at her. Her lips parted, forming a word, one she said clearly and with heart felt emotion. "No."

"No?" Lotor repeated the word as though he was unfamiliar with it, narrowing his eyes at her. "And just what are you saying no to Allura? I haven't done anything...yet."

"Lotor, please." Her voice was strained, Allura fighting trembles as she spoke to him. "Can we not talk about this?"

"What good would talk do?" Lotor demanded, reaching for her. "You'll only spill more lies to me. You'll make promises you won't keep, you'll say anything to save yourself and your precious Arus." His voice suddenly got sharper, reminding her of a whip's crack as she went to evade his hands. "Just where do you think you are going?!"

Lotor stepped on her chain, keeping the length of it short so she could not flee farther than his arms could reach. "There's no where to go Allura. No where to hide, no one to save you. It's just you and me...all alone..." He caught her in his arms, hauling her up off the floor so her feet were dangling. Her hands grabbed at his shirt, fingers digging into his chest, and Lotor could feel her legs trying to kick out through the thick skirts of her wedding gown.

He walked the last steps to the bed, and without ceremony dropped Allura onto the mattress. She immediately bounced up into a sitting position, and began backing away from him, using her hands to drag her across the mattress. Lotor stood there watching her, waiting until she hit the head board, Allura looking pale faced as she stared back at him.

Lotor took his time getting on the bed, placing first his knee onto the mattress. They never took their eyes off each other, the hunter and his prey, intimately aware of each other's every movement, every breath. Other leg up on the bed, Lotor began to crawl towards Allura, watching as she took a deep shuddery breath. He was too angry to take note of just how she was watching him, mistaking all her emotions as fear. He missed the pin prick of desire in her eyes, not understanding the breaths that shook her were a sign of a woman on the verge of losing her self control.

Allura watched as Lotor made the slow crawl towards her, his gray silk shirt draping open so that she could stare down his chest. As fascinating as that uninterrupted line of blue was, Allura kept looking at his face, seeing the lust coloring his eyes, and the way his hair swept forward, wild strands that kissed his cheeks. Allura wanted nothing more than to brush back his hair, to feel the fine texture with her fingertips. But she controlled such impulses, seeing the predatory way he looked at her, his eyes holding the knowledge that she couldn't stop him from taking her.

To Allura, Lotor resembled some wild God, chiseled out of blue marble and brought to life to bring down divine judgment on her for her many lies. A judgment she very much wanted to accept if it meant being in his arms once more. Her legs were weak beneath her skirts, Lotor reaching her body, and slowing making the climb up across it. He ended up straddling her legs, his knees resting on either side of her thighs as he sat up before her. Faces not quite level they just stared at each other, Allura waiting with bated breath for him to kiss her.

The kiss never came, Lotor gazing into the blue eyes of Allura. Eyes that reminded him of the oceans they did not have on Doom. Eyes he had always said he could get lost in. He stared now, seeing his reflection gaze back at him, and felt anger. How many times had her fiancee, the captain of the Voltron force gazed love struck into her eyes? How many stolen glances had their shared, how many looks of longing had passed between them?

"Lotor..." Allura began, licking her lips nervously. "Please...I...I won't marry Keith, so let's...."

"I feel sorry for the captain." He said, seeing her brows draw together in confusion. "To have so unfaithful a bride, quick to dump him to save her own hide." He tsked, snatching at her hand. "You don't deserve to wear his ring!"

She made feeble protests as Lotor slid the ring off her finger, the prince then pocketing it in his pants. The worst thing was he was right, Allura knew she really didn't deserve to wear Keith's ring. That their engagement was built on lies from her side of things. She closed her eyes, Allura feeling a kind of relief to be free of the weight the ring carried.

Lotor mistook the closing of her eyes as an attempt to hide her tears, his mouth forming a scowl as he looked at her. Did the ring really mean that much to her that she'd shed tears over it? That she would be so bothered by the loss of something the captain clearly valued enraged him, Lotor grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a slight shake.

Startled, Allura opened her eyes in time to see Lotor glaring at her. She didn't understand what she had done wrong, Allura trying to flinch back from his hold on her. His fingers dug into her bare skin, Allura starting as she realized he had grown out his nails, feeling the pin prick of claws on her skin. The thought of what those claws could do to her set her off trembling, Allura wondering if he would hurt her in that way.

The trembles he felt shaking Allura's body satisfied him, Lotor letting go of her to eye her hair. The bun she wore was different from her typical style, more severe without a single stray strand to kiss her cheeks. He reached towards her hair, Allura watching him with no less apprehension as he removed a pin. A thick strand of hair fell free, curling at the end and brushing against the top of her cleavage. Another pin was removed, more hair falling free, wavy strands down her back as pin after pin was tossed onto the floor.

When her hair was completely down, Lotor snagged a huge chunk of it, far more gentle than he intended, he brought the strands to his nose, inhaling deeply. She smelled like flowers, sweet perfume that intoxicated him. He wanted to moan, to roll his face in her hair, but he controlled that impulse, settling for running fingers through her hair. Allura stared at him surprised, but Lotor offered no explanations. Why should he, he owed her nothing, while she was indebted to him for her countless crimes against his heart.

Allura sat still, heart beating loud in her ears as Lotor ran his fingers through her hair. It was a gentle, soothing touch, one that could have lulled her to sleep if it had been anyone else doing it. Instead her pulse raced, Allura trying to control her breathing as he petted her. She actually started to relax, body losing some of it's tension when Lotor frowned. She mirrored his expression, seeing him pull his hand away, thumb caressing his finger tips as though chasing the memory of the silk of her hair from them.

He had always wanted to touch her hair, Lotor thinking it looked like liquid sunshine. It was as soft as it looked, luxurious silk that was warm in his hands. He reasoned to himself he was starting off simple, sating an urge he had had for a long time now. But there were other, more pressing urges to be had, Lotor's eyes dropping to the sweet heart bodice of her wedding dress.

His right hand touched the center of it, just below her breasts. Raised along the corset was lines, sewing thread making designs of tulips and lilies into the bodice. He traced one of the flowers with a finger, barely noticing the fine tremor in Allura's body. The leaf of the flower extended across her right breast, the tip of it stopping just about where her nipple should be.

Allura was grateful for the thick material of her bodice, knowing her breasts had reacted to that light touch of his. It was a mixture of fear and excitement that pearled her flesh, making stiff points of her nipples that ached when he rested his finger tip against it. She didn't realize it, but Allura was staring anxiously at him, waiting for him to do something more. Instead he glanced up at her, in time to see her biting her bottom lip, a gesture that made Lotor smirk.

Both hands were placed on her, each one palming a covered breast, Lotor leaning in to nip at the front of her throat. Allura gasped, holding herself still, finding his teeth grazing downwards. He came across her mother's pearls, and with a growl caught hold of the line of them with his teeth. A vicious yank accompanied his capture, the strings breaking, pearls spilling everywhere, even down her bodice.

It shocked her, Allura dismayed at the damage to the memento of her mother. "That was my mother's!" She protested, hearing Lotor give an amused snort.

"It was in my way." He said, and locked his mouth onto the side of her neck. Heat instantly flared up at the touch of his lips, Allura gasping, arching into his hands. For one brief instant he squeezed her breasts, pushing them together and up, so that they quivered close to following free of her bodice. And yet for all his touching, he hadn't yet put his hands directly on her skin, Allura wanting to know what it would feel like to feel his hands directly on her breasts.

She didn't have long to think on that, the sensation of his mouth was proving intense. Allura gave a fitful shake of her head, hands lifting to push at Lotor's chest, to try and dislodge him from her. He merely growled in reply, biting down hard enough to bleed her with his fangs, her mouth a round o of shock at the pain.

Lotor could feel Allura's pulse beating at his lips, a wild, jittery thing. He mistook it's racing speed for fear, never dreaming that the touch of him was exciting her. His hands continued to play with her breasts, Lotor easing them up out of their bodice, seeing the sheer bra she wore, all strapless and lace. Jealousy surged through him, Lotor wondering if she had picked out that bra with Keith in mind.

_~Well it won't be Keith who is taking it off her.~_ Lotor thought triumphantly, using his claws to tear at the material, leaving it in shreds across her breasts. One such tear left her nipple exposed, dusky colored temptation that had Lotor growling. He began licking his way past her collar bone, his eyes on his prize. When he got to the plump softness of her breast, he bit down, leaving fang imprints across the top of her right breast.

She gasped and grabbed at him when he bit her, her hands touching his hair, trying to pull him off her. Lotor hissed, grabbing at her wrists, forcing her hands back against the headboard. Allura stared at him, upset in her eyes, chest heaving with every breath, struggling against his hold on her. He smirked at her, keeping his eyes trained on her face as he lowered his mouth to her exposed nipple.

Allura couldn't help herself, she cried out at that first touch of warm wetness to her tingling skin. She had been right that his touch would set her on fire, Allura already burning from just a few touches. _~This cant go on.~ _She thought to herself, teeth clenched together to fight any further sounds. ~_His touch is like a blazing inferno, he'll burn me alive!~_

And yet she fought against his hold on her hands, Allura desperate to touch him. She squirmed and thrashed about as best she could, trying to push back his hands, Lotor growling out a warning as he squeezed down hard on her wrists. It didn't stop her, she only fought him harder, little squeals escaping through her teeth at the play of tongue that coiled around the nipple in Lotor's mouth.

He sucked greedily on her tit, working it harder inside his mouth with every pull of his lips. Allura moved fitfully about, making sounds, protesting squeals as she tried to fight her way free of his hands. He gave a few more sucks of her hardened flesh, and then he was kissing his way towards her other breast. This nipple was covered by a piece of fabric, Lotor using his teeth to tug and pull it free.

Allura hissed at the feel of fabric rubbing across her nipple, a slight friction that wasn't nearly pleasurable enough. "Please..." She whispered, shame faced at how needy she sounded.

"I won't stop." Lotor said, much to her relief. His tongue came out, startling pink compared to the rest of him, dragging hard across her nipple. A cry from her, Allura unable to hold back her moan, finding his teeth grazing the very tip of her breast. She lost herself to the feeling, shameless as she moaned, feeling herself growing wetter with desire.

She was shaking when he finished with her breasts, a sign Lotor misread as revulsion. He huffed, air washing over her wet nipples, making them tingle further. She pulled more frantically on her wrists, watching as Lotor lifted his head to stare at her. It was then that she thought he was going to kiss her, Lotor leaning in closer and closer, Allura feeling her excitement mount.

But he bypassed her lips, to press his mouth against her ear, a seductive whisper purring to her. "If you continue to fight me, I will chain more than just your ankle." Allura sagged with disappointment, any fight she had in her temporarily gone. "Smart girl." Lotor said, cautiously letting go of her hands.

He shifted off her legs, reaching for her skirts. There was several layers, thick and voluminous, puffing up all around her as he shoved them upwards. Lotor seemed to mutter under his breath, visibly annoyed at the number of petticoats she wore, but at last his hands were on her stocking covered legs, sliding along the sheer hose, touch firm and tantalizing.

The stockings only went up to mid thigh, a fact Lotor was grateful for. Not that they would have stopped him for long, the prince sure to use his claws on any barrier that stopped him from his ultimate goal. He eyed her panties, noticing the damp spots on the thin fabric between her legs. He didn't quite smile, pleased to see her aroused, Lotor reaching to carefully stroke a clawed finger along that line of silk.

"AH!!" Allura's cry was loud, the girl pushing against his fingers.

"So quick to react...." Lotor murmured, smirking. "I didn't know you were such a shameless girl Allura." His hands touched her knees, it only took a slight urging from him to get her to spread them wider, Lotor grinning as he knelt between her thighs. "What will Keith think, to know you got so wet at the touch of your enemy's hands?" He glanced up, expecting to see a blush on her face, only to get the shock of his life.

Allura, hands snaking forward to clamp down on either side of his face. Before he could get out the words, a demand to know what she was doing, she hauled him towards her, Lotor reacting too slow as he made a move to grab at her hands. That didn't stop her, Allura suddenly falling forward to plant her mouth on his, an explosion of warmth coursing through him, as he felt her soft lips molding to his. That first touch was gentle, hesitant, and then she attacked him with fierce need, working to coax his mouth open.

For one instant Lotor gave in, kissing her back, all thoughts gone from his mind. He heard her moan into the kiss, Allura pressing her breasts against his chest, wiggling in place against him and he froze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Harmony Winters, thank you! :D I hope it only gets more intense for you as we go along!

Seducing Reason, *giggles* I see you approve of his plan! XD

DimerasLover, oh thank you. And you're right. She doesn't love Keith. See she got scared of her feelings for Lotor, and thought to run from them by marrying Keith. Luckily Lotor saved her from that fate. XD


	5. Chapter 5

For a man that was built of hardness, the prince of Doom's mouth was surprisingly soft, lips quick to mold and cling together with Allura's. His lips were warm to the touch, Allura pressing harder against them as though she wanted to burn herself on his kiss. She could feel the hesitation in Lotor, the prince unsure of what she was doing. She tried to kiss that uncertainty away, Allura letting all her feelings, the desperation and neediness come through as she used not only her lips, but tongue and teeth to work at his mouth.

He reacted in an instant to her attempts to deepen the kiss, his own lips moving against hers, a move that had Allura thinking triumphantly. _~Finally!~_ It was a relief to have his participation, Lotor giving her the one thing she had been desperate for since he started touching her. It appeared Lotor hadn't intended to kiss her, forcing Allura to take the initiative, to claim what she wanted so badly.

And claim it she did, her whole body falling into his arms, hands on his cheeks as she tried to hold him still, fearing he would pull back. But instead Lotor kissed her back, not content to be docile in the gesture, his tongue sweeping forward to plunder her mouth. They battled for control of the kiss, tongues thrusting and rubbing together, Allura making a moan of appreciation, as she realized his kisses were BETTER than she remembered.

The kiss did not last nearly long enough, she could count it down to the exact second a change came over Lotor. His tongue suddenly faltered against hers, the man going stiff, freezing like ice. Alllura made a needy sound against his mouth, working overtime to coax him back into the kiss. But he was like a statue, lips still and without emotion, not even making a sound in response to her urgent pleas.

Lotor listened to Allura voice her protests, listening to those high pitched whines she made as she kissed desperately at his mouth. She made it quite the struggle for him to remain unaffected by her lips, Lotor needing to concentrate on his anger, his resentment off her, the betrayals she had offered him. He let all his hurt build up inside him, recalling his father's taunts and the mocking laughter of the court. That anchored him, a chill working it's way up from his heart to his lips, Lotor refusing to participate in the kiss.

Even as he tightened his fingers around her wrists, making Allura cry out in pain, his mind was working itself up to an angry frenzy. By the time he pulled her hands away from him, and leaned back from her, he was glaring, staring at her through the haze of anger. She looked back at him, eyes lidded heavily, the blue darkened with emotion, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving as she sought to catch her breath.

"This isn't going to work." Lotor announced, leaving her all the more confused. "You fooled me once, but no more.." It was as though he hadn't spoken, her eyes staring at his mouth, her arms fighting his hold on her wrists as Allura sought to press against him. He held her at bay, all but hissing as he spoke. "No more! Do you understand Allura?!"

Her lips formed a pout, her eyes unrepentant of what she had done, but slowly Allura nodded her head yes in understanding. He didn't quite sigh, Lotor cautiously relaxing his grip on her arms. It was what she had been waiting for, Allura suddenly lunging forward to throw her arms around him. For a second he panicked, thinking she meant to choke him, but instead she merely laced her fingers together, locking them in place behind him.

It all happened in an instant, Allura kissing him once more, Lotor no less prepared for the fervor in which she displayed. He heard the movement of her dress, felt her crawling into his lap, seating herself on top his erection, her body a pleasant weight on his cock. She wasn't idle as she sat there, she wiggled and squirmed, rubbing her bare breasts against his shirt, wriggling in place on top his cock.

Her actions tore a moan out of him, Allura seizing the opportunity to sink her tongue into his mouth. It set him off trembling, Lotor incensed that he could become so undone at her kiss. He fought to get control of himself, ignoring the voice inside him that pleaded for just a seconds more time at her mouth. There was a reason he hadn't wanted to kiss her, as though he had known all his carefully laid plans would crumble at the touch of her lips.

The wiggling of her hips was making it hard to think, the pressure on his cock delicious torture, Lotor letting out a fierce growl as he yanked and pulled at her arms, trying to dislodge her hands. She was refusing to budge, Allura scooting as close as possible, trying to meld them together. Lotor knew if they had been naked, she would have succeeded in just that, her body open and unguarded against his save for the thin bit of fabric between her legs.

Such thoughts had his cock twitching, a hard lurch as it tried to surge upwards, wanting to seek out the heat of her body. He heard his breath, loud echoes of his pants in his ears, and realized she had broken the kiss. At least the one that connected their lips, Allura planting her mouth along the line of his jaw, doing soft nibbles upwards. He couldn't believe her enthusiasm, didn't understand why she was doing this, Lotor fighting the purr that threatened to rumble out of him the closer she got to his right ear.

"Allura...." His voice sounded husky with need, Lotor frowning displeased. He wanted anger in his voice, cold fury, not warmth and affection. "Allura!" He tried again, this time managing a hiss, hearing her let out a questioning hmm, her teeth finding the lobe of his ear. "ENOUGH!" He roared, and though it hurt them both, he pushed her away, feeling her teeth dragged across his lobe.

She stared at him, eyes clouded over with lust, her bare breasts heaving with ever breath she took. She looked very much like a siren, poised to seduce him to his demise. "Lotor...why?" She whined, Allura fighting his hands' hold, trying to lean forward with puckered lips.

"Why?" He hissed, digging his fingers into her arms. "You dare ask me why?" Even as she nodded, he was moving, shoving her off his lap and onto the bed. Before she could recover and sit up, he turned her, flipping her onto her stomach. "You surprise me Allura." Lotor said, pleased at how calm his voice sounded. It was more than he could say about his body, his arms and legs shaking, betraying to her how affected she had him.

She didn't bother to reply to his words, wiggling about, trying to twist around to face him. She didn't like him behind her, Allura wanted to be able to see Lotor, to catch every expression as it crossed his face, no matter how angry he became. But more than that, she wanted to be free to touch him, to lave kisses on his flesh, to stare into his eyes and see love stare back at her.

"I had no idea you were this accomplished an actress...!" Lotor pinned her to the mattress, left hand on her back, pushing down hard. He felt her struggles, Allura trying to push back, her hands hitting the mattress in a fit of tantrum. "Truly my eyes have been open where they were once blind. Is that how you've really kept your planet safe all these years? Preying on men, using your charms to ensure they do your bidding?"

"No, you're wrong about that!" Allura protested, horrified he would think that of her. "I'd never do anything like that!" She gave up trying to fight off his hands, her fingers scrambling at the mattress, trying to find purchase so she could pull herself out from under him.

"But you did!" Lotor roared, feeling the way she flinched at his angry shout. "You did it with me! Every kiss was a manipulation, each word from your lips a heartfelt lie. Tell me Allura, were you ever honest with me, ever at all?"

"I..." She sighed, shaking her head. "It's complicated. But know this, that time I was being honest with you. More honest than I had ever been in my entire life."

"How touching." Lotor said, tugging at her hips so that her rear was lifted up off the bed. Allura heard the rustle of her skirts, felt him shifting them about so that they were shoved upwards to reveal her legs. "So you've made lying a lifetime habit, have you!?"

"No!" Allura frowned, hating how Lotor was misinterpreting everything she said. "It's just...as princess, I have certain duties...an image to uphold. I can't always be free to be true to myself. You should know that, you're a prince!"

"I've never been one to stand on appearances for other's sake." Lotor retorted, kneeling over her. His free hand slid between her legs, Allura gasping when she felt him poke a clawed fingertip at the fabric that covered her center. She felt the insistent rub of his fingertip, caressing over the damp spots of her panties and moaned, briefly forgetting about trying to get away.

Instead she let her legs fall apart, wanting to give Lotor better access to her moist center, pushing back against his finger with an urgent whine. "You truly are shameless." A harsh chuckle from Lotor, finger gliding back and forth over her covered slit. "A brazen hussy, wanton in her desires to be bed. It doesn't really matter to you who touches you does it?"

"You're wrong!" Allura protested, giving a firm shake of her head. "It's..."

"It's what?" He demanded when she trailed off. Allura didn't answer him, knowing she couldn't tell him the truth. That she was a shameless, brazen hussy, desperate and needy, but for him alone. Allura couldn't imagine anyone else making her feel the way Lotor did, the princess knowing that everything was heightened by the fact that she loved him.

"Poor Keith..." Lotor said without any real feeling to the words he spoke. "To have to marry a woman who is so loose with her affections." She protested that, but Lotor paid her no mind, hand reaching for the ties on the sides of her hip. The laces were knotted in a bow, his claws working the strings loose, impatiently pulling it free. The panty loosened on her right side, Lotor turning to the left hip, quickly getting that tie undone as well.

Panty loosened completely, it started to sag off her, Lotor's claws catching at the fabric, helping it's flight downwards. He was slow, almost methodically as he unveiled her to his eyes, Allura letting out a weak protest but otherwise remaining still. She made no move to close her legs, laying there open to his eyes, furled pink skin glistening like a flower that held morning dew on it's petals.

She was so pretty and pink, Lotor almost enchanted at the sight of her. His fingers trembled, a shaky claw being brought to touch the pad of his finger to her, feeling how soft she felt. Like warm silk, the texture pleasant against his skin, urging him to touch her some more. He barely heard Allura's moans, staring down at her center, fingertips slicking themselves up on her moisture.

For once instant he felt sadness, thinking how she should have been his. Thinking how he should have been the only man to ever see her like this, to ever touch her down here. He flashed to the captain of the Voltron Force, imagining Keith in his place, and growled, thrusting a finger into her, no warning given for his sudden penetration of her. He felt Allura rear back, her body clenching tight around his finger, a fact that should have made him happy at how tight and untried she was.

"Lotor!" Her legs trembled, she felt so full with just his finger inside her, Lotor leaving it there unmoving. For an instant she remained still, and than she began to wiggle, an urgent whine on her lips as she wanted him to do something more with his finger.

He made her wait for it, counting out the seconds in his head, watching the was her ass wriggled in place. Allura made all kind of delicious sounds, stopping just short of begging him, and to Lotor it felt as though the more impatient she grew, the wetter she became. When at last he chose to move, it was to push his finger in as deep as he could reach, hearing a loud cry of approval from Allura.

"You have such a lewd body." He announced, working his finger in and out of her, listening to the tiny gasps that escaped her. "It's so greedy for what I can give it, grabbing me tight and not wanting to let go." She had relaxed enough for him to add a second finger to her, Lotor giving an experimental thrust forward, feeling how the way was slick with her arousal.

""Dirty girl." He chided. "You WANT the big bad prince to have his way with you."

She bit her lip, so close to telling him everything, confessing her love and desire to be with him. Only thoughts of her people's safety kept her from voicing out her thoughts, Allura frightened of what it would mean for Arus if she willingly gave herself to him.

"Answer me Allura!" His words were a harsh demand, his fingers scissoring in two to make her groan from the stimulation.

"I....I always wanted you to to be happy!" She cried out instead, her fingers curling around the bed sheet, fisting it tight. "I never wanted you to suffer or be sad..."

"Oh yes, I remember..." Lotor hissed. "You said as much to the magazine. How very kind of you, was that before or after you talked about how complete and fulfilled Keith makes you feel?"

"After!" She cried out, feeling him withdraw his fingers. Again she tried to sit up, his hand right there to hold her down, as unyielding as steel. "But I meant every word..." She let out a frustrated sound, thumping a fist on the mattress as he held her down. She could feel movement behind her, hear the crinkle of leather as Lotor did something. She didn't have to wonder for long, feeling his erection, stiff and throbbing against her bottom.

He didn't even let out a sigh of relief at escaping the tight confines of his pants, Lotor staring at Allura with drooping eyelids. She sensed what was behind her, he could feel her tensing up, almost fearful. It didn't last, Lotor's smirk fading to the surprise of finding Allura pushing her bottom back against his groin, wiggling against his exposed cock.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" He hissed, fighting to keep from slipping inside her.

She was through pretending, let him think she was a whore, let him call her all the filthy names in the book, Allura just wanted to feel Lotor inside her. "I want it Lotor. Give it to me!"

Once again he felt like he was losing control of the situation, staring down at the back of Allura's head in disbelief. "Please..." She whimpered. "I need it." She was fighting against his hold, he had no idea what she would do if he let go of her, and that made him mad. A desperate sort of angry that was nowhere near the strength of the lust he had built inside him.

"Damn you!" He growled, and suddenly seized hold of her hips with both hands. Before she could turn over, he was surging forward with his hips, gentleness tossed aside to penetrate her in one swift move. Allura screamed, her voice losing it's lustful edge, the girl lurching forward with her hands as though she tried to escape the pain he had caused.

He had broken through her maiden head, blood mixing with arousal to make the way even slicker. Lotor should have been horrified at the brutal way he had taken her virginity, but new sensations were assaulting him, his heart singing as he was finally one with Allura. He tossed back his head and moaned, feeling the warmth of her body, and how it coiled tight around his cock.

This was true paradise, Lotor feeling as though he had never truly been with a woman before he had sunk into Allura's silken depths. He barely registered her whimpers, starting to move, slowly this time to give her time to relax as she adjusted to his size. But not too much, for he didn't want to lose the tight sensation around his cock. "Ngh.....Allura....so good...I....I never dreamed...." He bit his lip, cutting off his words, hating how being inside her had reduced him to a lovesick schoolboy. He gave a vicious pump of his hips, angry at her now, cursing that she still had such a strong effect on him.

Allura's nails were tearing into the bed sheets, clawing through them to reach the soft mattress they covered. She hadn't expected it to hurt as much as it did, feeling a burning sensation between her legs that was far from pleasant. Lotor stretched her wide, Allura finding his body was almost too big for her, Allura having to judge on feelings alone to gauge the true size of his erect cock.

She no longer tried to get away from him, laying on her elbows and knees, feeling her heavy breasts swaying with each thrust of his powerful hips. Through the burning, she could feel the friction, faint but it was there, promising pleasure to her for the next time she had sex. The thought made her frantic, Allura wondering just when that would be, and who would be her partner. Lotor? Keith? She didn't know, and she moaned in frustration, letting Lotor rock her hips back and forth to garner satisfaction from her. She could give him this much at least, wanting Lotor to find peace and a kind of happiness through her body.

His mind was turning into mush, Lotor groaning as he thrust into Allura, hearing the slap of flesh on flesh as they moved together. He bent himself forward, hovering over her back, pistoning his hips forward again and again. She felt amazing to him, everything he could have ever wanted, the perfect fit for his cock. He shivered, feeling it down the length of his cock, his balls growing tense as he speeded up his thrusts. He was babbling incessantly to himself, knowing he wasn't going to last as long as he would like, and finding he was far from satisfied with what he was doing.

With a shout, he was climaxing, come erupting forth to shoot deep into her womb. It wasn't enough for him to come one time, his cock twitched and spasmed, shooting more come into her, to the point it filled her up, and began leaking down her thighs.

Allura cried out when Lotor came, startled by the feel of him unloading something warm and sticky inside her. Then he did it again, and she felt it slide down out of her, coating her thighs with his essence. It surprised her, Allura not having expected sex to be so messy, the girl weakly collapsing her arms to rest her cheek on the mattress. She breathed heavily, but the sounds of Lotor's guttural pants outdid hers in volume.

The prince stayed bent over her, keeping himself inside her as he tried to catch his breath. With even breathing came a snarl, Lotor suddenly pulling out of Allura, fighting his every instinct to cuddle close to her. She reacted to his withdrawal, the princess turning over to look at him, anxious eyes dropping down to his groin. She felt disappointed to see he had already tucked himself away, leaving his sex a complete mystery in how it looked.

He looked at her, and for one brief instant his eyes were pained, moving her to say his name softly. "Lotor...." Perhaps it had been wrong to let sadness leak into her voice, the emotions quickly bleeding out of Lotor's eyes, and leaving them lifeless once more.

He stood up, and Allura frowned, holding out a hand to him. "Where are you going?!" He didn't answer, not in words, stalking over to the door. She wanted to follow, but when she tried to stand up, pain flared in her center, Allura crying out as she crumpled backwards onto the bed. Lotor didn't even turn to look at her, pulling the remote out of his pocket.

He didn't even wait for the door to open all the way, Lotor hurrying out of the room, with Allura's inquisitive shouts behind him. They cut off abruptly when the metal slid back into place, the room a soundproof fortress once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Ah...I'm trying to decide how often to update this. I feel....not bad, but a little embarrassed about all the sex (And there is satill more to come! XD) at the start of this fic. We do eventually get plot, but first a lot of sex. ^^;;

Michelle

Harmony Winters, why thank you! I will be updating regulary, at least twice a week if not more. Depends on how long the chapters are. ^^;; I'm glad you like my writing!

Dimeras Lover, thanks. :) Oh, but you're wrong about Lotor. He doesn't trust her at all! Completely misunderstands everything she says and does, thinking she's trying to trick him again. Poor prince feels he's been hurt one too many times by her to let her do it again by trusting her. SHe'll have to work to get his trust. Interesting guesses about the other's reactions. You'll just have to wait and see! ^_-


	6. Chapter 6

The door slammed into the wall with a hard clang of metal, the impact originating when Lotor lashed out with his foot, the prince more angry than impatient to get inside. The door was already swinging back into place, just missing hitting his arm as he passed through it's archway. He didn't care about the near miss, marching over to the corner of the room, where a make shift bar was situated, numerous colorful bottles littering it's surface.

_~I need a drink.~_ He thought, reaching for a glass that was round and green. But as his fingers touch the neck of the bottle, he suddenly let out an angry howl, and spun wildly on his heel. The bottle went flying across the room, smashing against the door into several dozen pieces. That seemed to be the catalyst, Lotor grabbing another bottle, throwing it harder, watching as it crashed into the wall, it's amber liquid staining the white plaster.

Another bottle was flung, and still that wasn't enough to tame his rage, Lotor turning to the table, gripping it with both hands. He gave a mighty heave, and it was overturned, bottles sliding and being crushed in the process. The satisfying sound of glass breaking filled the room, the alcohol mixing together to produce a strong smell that had him staggering back, a hand over his nose.

And still he raged, whipping his head to the left of him, trying to find something else to destroy. He had little options, the room basic in it's necessity, with heavy furniture that was bolted down to the floor. It was not as plain and bereft of nothing as the room he had left Allura in, but it might as well have been for all the opportunities it lacked for damage.

He settled for doing something foolish, Lotor punching his fist into the wall, feeling the impact jar him down to his elbow. The pain centered him, let him seek a calmer frame of mind, the prince walking over to the far wall, which had monitor after monitor mounted on a black frame. He slammed his hands palm down on the keyboard, head bowed as he breathed heavily.

_~Calm.....you've got to be calm.~_ Lotor told himself this over and over, waiting until the urge to destroy something had left him. Only then did he look up, his golden eyes no less stormy as he stared at the blank monitors. His finger hovered over a button, Lotor hesitating to push it. _~It's too soon.~ _He decided, stepping away from the control panel. An instant later, he was back before the button, pressing down to trigger the monitors.

They lit up one by one, showing the holding cell Allura was in. The princess was filmed from a multitude of angles, capturing her every move and expression. Right now she wasn't doing much, laying back in the bed in a daze, her dress still in disarray, her body on display. She wasn't asleep, he could see by the close up of her face that her eyes were open. Nor was she crying, a fact that surprised him, Lotor sure Allura would give into tears after being used by him in that manner.

It was almost worse that she didn't cry, Lotor wondering what was going through her mind. Did she hate him, was she waiting with fear baiting her breath for his return? Was she a broken doll, no longer good for anything, or was she simply in too much pain to care about anything? He just didn't know, and it bothered him that he wanted that knowledge.

A moody expression on his face, Lotor sat down in the swivel chair, allowing it to turn halfway from the monitors. He still saw Allura's images out the corner of his eye, but for now he turned inwards. He replayed the scene of their confrontation over in his mind, trying to remember what had been said, but it was colored by his anger. He knew he had taunted her, thrown her words in her face, and called her the liar that she was. She had denied it of course, going to great lengths to prove otherwise to him, as she forced her kisses on him.

Absentmindedly, his hand raised to his face, fingers touching his lips as he recalled the sensation of being kissed by Allura. Soft and passionate, and burning with intensity. And feeling far too real with emotion for his liking. It only made things worse that she had kissed him, Lotor scowling at the air as he dropped his hand. It fostered an intimacy he did not want, the closeness counter productive to his intentions.

The kiss bothered him, but more than that it was how he had reacted to her, softening up for one brief instant to kiss her back. Allura had stirred all his old feelings, Lotor finding the love he had thought he had abandoned. Even now when he thought about the way she kissed him, he wanted to run back to the cell, and take her in his arms, never let her go.

He snorted, derisive laughter at himself for that foolish notion. Allura wasn't here to be an instrument of love, she was here to help him get over her! An obstacle that seemed insurmountable, Lotor growling softly to himself, hearing his mind's voice snicker at him. _~Did you really think it would be that easy? That one time between her legs would make you get over her?~_

Of course he had, he had pinned many hopes on just that idea. Lotor wanted to find out that Allura wasn't special, that she was just like all the other women he had slept with. That she was just another fuck to him, meaningless and tossed aside. Instead he found the exact opposite, as thought the last few weeks he had spent trying to dig her out of his heart had all been for naught.

It was more than just Lotor enjoying sex with Allura. He was a carnal man, built on passions and desires, sex coloring much of what he did. If sex alone had been enough to move him, he'd have married a harem girl long ago. But no, his emotions were tied in with the princess of Arus, he felt bad about what he had done. That he had hurt her, used her, made her whimper pathetically as he tore into her body. He hadn't planned to be that brutal, but she had angered him with her attempts to wrest control of the encounter away from him, Allura making demands his body was only to happy to concede to.

Perhaps worse was that she didn't seem to blame him for what he had done, looking at him with something like pity in her eyes. To see her sympathetic to his plight angered him all over, Lotor feeling Allura's eyes were mocking him. If anything their roles should have been reversed, Lotor mocking while Allura slinked off in shame.

Shame! He couldn't believe it, but that was part of what he felt. Amidst the anger and the hurt, it lurked in corners of his mind, ready to toss in his face what he had done. _~It was never meant to be this way between us.~_ Lotor clenched his fingers into a fist, grasping at thin air._ ~We were supposed to be happy! We were supposed to have a life together...~ _A shake of his head, Lotor snorting. He thought he was long past supposed tos, and yet Allura's closeness forced him all over again to think on the should have beens.

Abruptly he stood, aware of the sticky squelch in his pants. He hadn't cleaned up well, something he almost never neglected, Lotor finding even his grooming habits suffered so long as he was inflicted with this sickness of the heart. Lotor marched into the adjoining room, a simple bathroom that was far too small when he thought of the lavish one that awaited him back on Doom.

He jerked open his pants, thrusting them downwards, and froze. There was blood on his cock, the red staining the blue as it dried to a darker shade. He stared horrified, not even realizing she had bled quite that much on him. _~I did this to her.~_ His hand was shaky, finger touching one of the streaks of blood. _~ I made her bleed.~ _He immediately felt sick, staggering back against the wall, almost dry heaving as he wondered if he had done any internal damage to her.

Dull-witted and guilty, he pulled his pants back up, fastening them close around him. His horror was growing at what he had done, Lotor stumbling over to the medicine cabinet, knocking over bottles of pills as he searched for a tube of ointment. It was some kind of numbing agent, meant to soothe cuts and tears, Lotor closing his fist around it gratefully.

Pocketing the tube, he went back into the main room, pausing to glance at the monitors. Allura was still just lying there, breathing even, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Lotor tore his eyes away from the monitors, and stepped towards the room's exit, pulling open the door. A long hallway divided this room from the cell Allura made her home in, Lotor running down the length of it, feet pounding on the floor.

By the time he opened the door to her room, he was composed, casual indifference to her as he stepped inside. Allura reacted immediately to Lotor's presence, sitting up with an exaggerated wince on her face. Lotor waited for the door to slide close, not sure what to say to her now. She seemed just as lost, quietly staring at him, making no pleas or demands, not even inquiring when she could leave.

He walked towards the bed, reaching into his pocket for the ointment. "Here." he said gruffly, thrusting it at her. Allura looked blankly at his hand, Lotor feeling a surge of impatience. "I brought this for you. It's to help with the soreness between your legs."

"I'm fine." She said, blue eyes glancing up from the tube to stare at his face. Lotor said nothing at first, looking down at her legs. She was a mess, blood and cum on her thighs, ruining her dress. It seemed his eyes on her moved Allura to action, the princess hastily tugging down her skirts to hide herself from him.

"You haven't even cleaned yourself." He pointed out, seeing her blush. "Are you in that much pain you can't tend to your hygiene?" Allura said nothing, just looking down at her lap, Lotor not quite sighing as he bent over her. Before the protests started, he was reaching around her, fingers undoing the fastenings of her bodice. The tiny buttons snapped off, Lotor showing no care towards them as he worked to undress her.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded an instant before he tugged her gown up over her head. He threw it on the floor, hearing it rustle as it crumpled into place. That left just her pulled down bra and stockings, Lotor tearing it off her. Not even deigning to talk to her, he scooped her up off the bed, carrying her cradled in his arms. Allura didn't so much as wiggle, hanging limply in his embrace, watching his face warily as he carried her, chain and all to the bathroom.

"Clean yourself." He said, setting her down in the shower stall. Allura immediately sank down to the floor, landing on her bottom with a cry.

"I don't think I can stand yet..." She said lamely, and those words seemed to stab into him. Inwardly cringing, knowing he was at fault for her pitiful state, Lotor kept his expression blank as he reached for her. He hauled her up on shaky legs, feeling the tremors that shook her body as she grabbed onto his arms for support.

"Hold on to me." Lotor ordered, and reached for the shower head. A warm water sprinkled out at the urging of his fingers, Lotor tugging on the extending line to aim the water on Allura. She seemed to shiver, watching him with blinking eyes, saying nothing as he briskly washed her. It was just a quick rinse, Lotor using the shower head all over her skin, washing away the remains of what he had done to her.

The floor ran wet with a reddish colored water, spinning round and round, before disappearing down the drain. By the time he was finished, Allura was all but sagging in his embrace, Lotor's one arm around her waist, holding her up. His own clothes were drenched, sticking to his skin, his shirt turning translucent. He didn't care, picking Allura up, and carrying her over to the toilet. He sat her there while he fetched a towel, fluffy whiteness he wrapped around her. She clutched it to her, Lotor picking her up once more, making the return trip to the bed.

The tube of ointment still lay where he left it, and now he retrieved it, shoving it at her. "Use this." Allura shook her head no, and he nearly exploded with frustration. Did she want to continue to be in pain? "Use it Allura or else.." He trailed off, wondering what the threat or else could imply. Was there anything worse he could do to her that he hadn't already?

"I'll be fine without it." She said at last, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just need a few days to heal."

"You don't have a few days!" Lotor said through gritted teeth, leaning into her face. "I intend to make use of your body, frequently and soon. It's best you be healed for this in as quick a manner as possible." She actually paled, but still made no move to take the tube from him. Lotor let out a curse, sitting down on the bed. She didn't try to shy away from him, a fact he used to his advantage to pull her into his lap.

Her back to him, he forced her legs to spread, the hem of the towel riding up her skin. Allura whimpered, but made no move to try and escape him, settling down on his lap so that her weight pressed into his groin. Inwardly he hissed, for one brief instant closing his eyes, the scent of her in nose. His body already wanted to react to her closeness, Lotor keenly aware that all she wore was a towel.

He could feel her trembling, as though Allura was aware of how vulnerable she was in this position. Lotor forced himself to concentrate, squeezing out the cream onto his fingers. It lacked color, and was warm to the touch, scentless, and feeling as though it was oil based in nature. He brought his cream covered fingers between her legs, and for one instant he hesitated. The very thought of touching her like this was exciting him, Lotor growling to himself.

Though he made angry sounds, his actions were gentle, touching slicked up fingers to her womanhood. He smeared the ointment onto her folds, rubbing it into the flesh, listening to Allura's breathing. It was clear by how calm she was being that this wasn't the damaged part, Lotor pausing to squeeze out some more cream.

This time when he touched her, fingers probing at the entrance to her body, she hissed and tried to back away from his hand. It only pushed her harder against his chest, Lotor securing an arm across the top of her breasts to pin her in place. "Easy Allura....this will help with the pain." She merely whimpered in reply, Lotor slowly inserting a finger into her.

His cock was twitching, pants starting to grow tight the harder Allura squirmed against his restraining arm. He cursed himself for getting aroused, finding she was fighting harder when she felt his erection tenting against her bottom. He didn't try to reassure her, probing deeper with his finger, as he rubbed the cream into the surface of her passage walls. He had to withdraw for more cream, but the second time he moved to place a finger inside her, she did not cry out in pain. It seemed the numbing agent in the cream was working, allowing Lotor to thrust his finger in to the knuckle, rubbing the cream's warmth as deep inside as he could reach.

"There....that wasn't so bad." Lotor said, withdrawing his hand. He let go of her chest, expecting her to scramble away from him as though she had been burned by his touch. But Allura was hardly in a hurry to escape him, body slow as it lifted away from his erection. He wanted to protest the loss of the warmth of her, the comforting weight of her in his lap, but by the time she turned around on the bed, his face was ice once more.

"You'll have to use the cream several more times." His tone was brusque, Lotor staring at her.

She was blushing, Allura fidgeting with her towel as she pulled it down to cover herself. "Lotor? Will you come and help me with it?" He wanted to say yes, Lotor wanting to do everything he could to help her heal. But he held his tongue, placing the tube on her lap, his voice stern as he spoke.

"It's up to you to take care of it yourself." Lotor felt like a bastard, shrugging his shoulders in an uncaring way. "Whether you heal completely is no concern to me."

"Oh." She said it so softly, Lotor wanted to shake her, and shout that he hadn't meant it. That his uncaring demeanor was all an illusion he had carefully cultivated. Instead he said nothing, turning to leave.

"Lotor..." The sound of his name stopped him, Lotor pausing halfway to the door. Now would come the questions, the demands for when she could go home. Or perhaps she would turn angry, and scream threats at him. "Thank you." Her simple show of gratitude startled him, Lotor turning to glance at her.

"You've nothing to thank me for." He retorted, and strode out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Decided to post two chapters at once....

Michelle

Harmony Winters, thank you! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The smell of fresh chicken is what awoke her, Allura's eyes fluttering open in a sleepy manner. She startled the rest of the way awake, sitting up with a lurch, eyes wide as she looked at her surroundings. There wasn't much to see, just cold gray walls and a locked door, Allura realizing that it hadn't been a dream after all. She was really here, though where that was she had little idea of.

"It really happened..." Allura murmured, feeling the bed sheet pool around her waist. She flashed back to her recent experiences in this room, having no way of knowing just how long ago they had occurred. Lotor had been with her, touching her, doing things to her she had never dared dream of for fear she would die of disappointment when compared to the reality of her situation with Keith.

Her mind was quick to compare the two men, Allura noting how little of what she had experienced with Keith had been able to move her into feeling something. It was different with Lotor, even at the prince's most brutal, she had still burned, heart singing with relief at his possession of her. She had felt complete at last, and though his body had promised her pleasure it did not fully deliver, she felt glad for the experience.

"There must be something wrong with me." She groaned, falling back against the pillows. "How could I have liked being used like that?!" Allura had no answers for that question, the girl sighing.

Her eyes swept the room again, landing on the tray that sat positioned on the floor, a few inches away from the door. It was as though her captor hadn't been able to stand to be in her presence for longer than necessary, Lotor depositing the tray and making a quick exit. She hadn't even awakened when he visited her, Allura feeling disappointment to have missed him.

She began moving, inching towards the end of the bed, and a wince over took her. Pain throbbed between her legs at her movement, a none too gentle reminder of the love making she had received. _~No.~_ She corrected herself silently. That wasn't love making, not really. It ended too brutally to be anything more than a taking of her body. Even if she had tried to change it into something more, into something with real feeling, Lotor had rebuked her efforts. The prince keeping the encounter cold, his hands wandering her body in a brusque exploration.

An exploration that brought her blushing at the remembrance, Allura shaking her head no as her toes touched the cold floor. A shiver went up through her, the girl clutching the towel to her body as she padded over to the tray. She wasn't quite limping, and the more she moved, the easier it got. Allura soon reached the tray, kneeling down to stare at it's contents. A bowl of warm broth was situated in the middle, the source of the chicken she had smelled. Crackers were to the side, along with a glass of juice and a spoon. Simple fare, adequate for her needs, that would keep her hunger at bay but not overstuff her with food.

It was in fact, very much like the meals they served in the jails on Arus, Allura sighing as she realized Lotor meant to remind her that she was nothing more than his prisoner. She picked up the tray, and made her careful way back to the bed, setting it down on the mattress next to her. Her stomach growled in impatience, Allura again reminded that she had no way of knowing how much time had gone in between meals.

Even though her stomach insisted otherwise, she ate slowly, not wanting to be sick, not knowing when the next meal would come. She even licked the spoon clean when she was done, wishing there was more to be had than the small bowl full she had been allocated. Chewing on the crackers, Allura sighed, staring into nothingness. This room was hardly an ideal place to relax, holding nothing of interest for her to distract herself. She was left with just her thoughts, and those preoccupied themselves with thinking of Lotor, Allura flashing back on memories that would have staggered her had she stood.

_~He's so angry at me.~_ She thought, catching cracker crumbs with her hand._ ~But he has a right to be. I....I betrayed him, not once but twice with my lies.~ _And she still continued to lie to him, refusing to tell him the truth, refusing to admit her feelings. Was it because of her devotion to her people, or was it something more? Was she a coward, afraid that her words of love would not melt the cold prince's heart?

And yet Allura was sure she had managed to find cracks in his icy demeanor, the princess recalling the brief softening of his lips when she forced her kisses on him. For one instant he had returned her affection, gentle passion that couldn't hide the hunger within him. But then he had changed, going hard once more, pushing her away. His eyes had smoldered with rage, accusing her of more lies. He seemed unable to realize that in that instant she was being her most truthful, honest in her wanting of him.

Even worse than his mistrust of her was the feelings coursing through her, Allura feeling happy to be with him. She felt a kind of gratitude to Lotor, his capture of her rescuing her from a loveless marriage to the captain of the Voltron Force. He had stolen her away, trapped her in this room to be nothing more than an outlet for his lust and his rage. And yet she was happy if it meant she could be with him, free of her duties and obligations. Allura felt sure she could spend an eternity in this room, so long as she could be by Lotor's side.

Another sigh, Allura sipping the juice, wondering if it was really that simple. Lotor had not even spoken of surrender to her, showing little interest in her planet. Was it just that he was too angry, too blinded by rage to think of those things, or did he simply no longer care. Was his plan really all just an excuse to have sex with her, to work out his desire for her body in some insane attempt to get over her? Could such a thing be done, and if it could, what about her feelings? Could she stand the thought of him no longer wanting her, no longer needing her as desperately as she need him?

_~Oh Lotor...~ _Sorrowful was her mind's voice, Allura pushing the tray to the side. _~Why did it have to be this way between us?~ _Standing once more, she began to move around the room, seeing her discarded wedding gown laying on the floor. She glared at that hateful dress, wanting to lash out with her foot at it's rumbled skirts. Instead she turned her back on the dress, seeking out her discarded bra.

The towel was dropped to the floor, Allura putting on the bra. She found her panties laying just under the bed, Allura slipping them on, tying knots into the sides on her hips. It was hardly adequate covering, but she couldn't bear the thought of wearing her wedding dress. It was the ultimate symbol of her lies, of broken dreams and promises. She thought she would scream if she had to feel it's silk on her skin, Allura pacing agitatedly once more.

She wondered what was going on outside this prison of hers, wondering what Lotor was doing, wondering on her friends and family back on Arus. They were surely looking for her, panicked and terrified for her fate. Allura knew they would mount an impressive search for her, exhausting resources and leaving no stone unturned. She felt a flash of guilt for her thoughts, Allura hoping they'd never find her again.

That made her laugh, a guilty sound that caused her to cringe, Allura stumbling over to the bed. There was pearls on it's mattress and on the floor, broken reminders of her mother's necklace. To occupy her time, she began gathering up the pearls, hoping for the chance to restring them once more.

Unbeknownst to Allura, her every action was being watched, Lotor sitting before the his wall of monitors, feet propped up on the control panel. He was all eyes for her, staring as she moved around the room, the prince waiting and waiting for the sobbing break down that did not come. It surprised him that she wasn't crying, Lotor wondering if she was being strong, or if it was just a show of stubbornness.

He sighed when she sighed, his thoughts as troubled as hers, Lotor frowning at the screens. Her awkward way of walking was not lost on him, the prince feeling a flash of guilt for her pain. Again he thought back to the moment he claimed her, the second he had stolen her innocence away, his expression darkening with the remembrance. She had felt good, too good to be denied, and he hated that. Why couldn't Allura have proven inadequate, her body holding some imperfection that would make it easier for him to reject her? How long would he have to suffer with wanting her, his heart hurting at her pain, mourning their loss of opportunities together.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Lotor grimacing as he thought on the chaos going on outside this building's walls. Allura's disappearance had quickly been discovered, the Voltron force unable or unwilling to conceal her absence from her people. No one believed she had run away from her own marriage, and all fingers pointed towards Lotor as the culprit.

It wasn't just Arus that was in an uproar, Doom itself was finding itself short one crown prince, Lotor having taken an unannounced leave from his duties. He knew his father would never approve of the time off, so Lotor had done what he did best, doing as he pleased as he abandoned his post. He knew the courts must be in aa tizzy, knew his father must have realized that Lotor had something to do with the princess going missing.

Lotor wondered at the tongue lashing he would receive should he ever return to Doom. He knew his father would be less than welcoming towards his return, Lotor striving for nothing more than to get over Allura. He wasn't even thinking of pressing her to hand over Arus, Lotor knowing the conquering of her planet would be just another painful reminder of her and the life he had wanted for them.

He still wanted that life, it teased him endlessly, dangling just out of reach. At one time he would have worked hard to convince her to surrender to him, trying to foster love to grow between them. It sickened him how desperate for her love he still was, Lotor's only solace being that whenever he laid eyes on her, came face to face with the princess, his anger overcame any soft sentiments his heart still harbored.

"I would have worshipped you." Lotor growled softly to the screen, watching as Allura sat down on the bed. "I would have given you anything, anything at all." A curt laugh, the sound humorless as he gazed at the close up of her face. "And now look at you. You're nothing more than my prisoner." If he kept repeating that last one, would he eventually come to believe it? Would his heart stop speeding at the sight of her, would his body stop yearning for her, and most of all, would this damnable love of his at last die?

Lotor had no answers for himself, he only knew the quickening of his loins as he watched Allura untie her panties, the girl spreading her legs. The tube of that ointment he had given her was in her hand, Allura biting her lip as she read it's ingredients. He couldn't help himself, he sat up straight, leaning nearer to the monitors, glancing at a close up that was centered between her legs.

She reached down with cream coated fingers, her touch hesitant as though she was unused to touching herself like that. It was probably fact, Lotor realized, thinking Alllura too naive to engaged in such acts. Her fingers stroked along her slit, he could see how careful she was being, another monitor showing her red cheeks as she blushed and bit back a cry. Lotor was glad he had muted the monitors, not wanting to hear her pained sounds, just watching as she continued to smear cream all over her pink folds of flesh.

Her eyes fell half close as she nerved herself for the next step, more cream being squeezed out onto her fingers. He couldn't help himself, he moaned when she probed forward with her fingers, seeing her slowly inserting them inside herself.

_~This is almost as bad as when I had to do that for her.~_ Lotor thought, a hand dropping to the bulge in his pants. His fingers caressed the material with a purpose, Lotor feeling the fabric rub over the crown of his cock. He shifted and all but squirmed in his seat, feeling himself lengthen in response to the stroking of his fingers. Allura finished with the cream, withdrawing her fingers just as carefully as she had placed them inside her, looking relieved that the ordeal was over with. But he wasn't done, a growl escaping him as he unzipped his pants, cock springing free of the fabric.

He wanted nothing more than to go to her, to insist she take care of his need. It was after all her fault that Lotor was in this state, the prince staring down at his twitching flesh. _~She'll know I'm watching her if I run in there every time she touches herself.~_ Lotor grumbled to himself, hand closing in a fist around his shaft. There was no helping it, he needed to take care of this problem himself, allow her time to recover before he started visiting new perversions on Allura.

With a moaned out hiss, he began jerking himself off, his hand quick but efficient, forming tight friction that moved up and down his length. Allura wasn't touching herself anymore, she had even covered up, wrapping the bed sheet around her. It didn't matter, Lotor conjured images up of when he had had sex with her, recalling the tight fit of her body around his, desperately trying to stretch open to accommodate him.

It made his breath catch, Lotor stroking himself harder, trying to keep from writhing in his seat. Come pearled on the tip of his cock, and still that was not enough, Lotor gritting his teeth as he worked the memories over in his mind. To his utmost shame and regret, it was the memory of Allura kissing him that brought his release spilling over onto his hand and thighs.

"Disgusting." He panted, hating how sticky and dirty he felt now. "You're pathetic." Lotor glared down at his cock, that hard piece of flesh wilting in relief. He refused to look up at the screens, not wanting to see Allura, even an image of her. He was beyond incensed that such a simple act, a freaking kiss of all things, could bring him such pleasure.

"I'll have to find a different use for her mouth..." Lotor muttered to himself, standing. But inwardly he wondered if there was anything he could do to wash away the memories of her kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	8. Chapter 8

There wasn't much for her to do in this room but sleep, Allura spending hours in bed, just resting. She didn't always sleep, drifting in between states of slumber and consciousness, lost in thoughts and in dreams. The worst was the flashbacks, Allura feeling angry recriminations as she thought on her mistakes, and the disaster she had wrought with her lies.

Other times she forced herself out of the bed, ignoring the pain to move about the room. She'd pace back and forth the length of the far wall, doing endless walking in an attempt to keep her limbs from growing weak. And all the while she muttered, casting anxious glances at the locked door, mentally willing it to open.

Allura still had no way of knowing how much time was passing her by, the girl spending what felt like days on her own, left with nothing but thoughts to go over again and again. Lotor never appeared to her, always waiting until she was in a deep sleep to deposit trays full of food. She tried to sleep lightly, hoping to awaken at the first hiss of the door opening, but somehow, someway she always missed him.

Allura missed Lotor in more ways than one, wanting to talk to him, wanting to see him. She wanted the chance to be in his arms, wishing they could go back to a time when his embrace meant she was loved and safe. It was startling to realize that since waking up in this room, he hadn't hugged her one time, keeping her at a distance from him even as Lotor worked to have sex with her body.

It was strange of her to be so close to him, and yet be so far away, the distance between their hearts feeling like light years. Sex should have brought them closer, and yet Lotor was using it as a device to further tear them apart. She wondered how that was working for him, taking it as a bad sign that he was able to stay away from her for so long.

Allura could remember the past, thinking on the times Lotor had captured her before. Never, ever did he leave her alone for so long a period, the prince always close at hand, needing to gaze on her and speak with her. He had always been touching her, almost as though he didn't believe she was real, as though he feared she'd disappear if he didn't keep holding her. Now there was none of that anxiety in him, the prince all but ignoring her these last few hours. Only the fact that food kept appearing let her know that some small part of him cared, at least enough to see to that need of hers.

Other needs were quick to make themselves known, Allura shivering in her underwear. But she refused to put on her wedding dress, pacing agitatedly across the floor as far from it as she could get. But aside from her cold state, and her need for clothing, Allura mainly wanted to be held by Lotor. To hear his deep voice rumble out reassurances as he petted her hair. To be told everything would be all right between them, and that she needn't worry, needn't suffer any longer.

Allura was holding her arms across her chest, hugging warmth to her when the door opened. She couldn't help herself, she stepped towards it, all but running forward as far as her chain would allow. Her eyes lit up with excitement, a smile threatening to come out on her face before she thought to stop it. "Lotor!"

He had changed his clothes, once again foregoing his uniform to look relaxed in a white shirt, and tight fitting pants. A dash of color was around his waist, the green and purple scales of a snakeskin belt. His hands were empty, giddiness flaring in her as she realized he was not here to deliver a meal but to actually see her.

His face was schooled in it's mask of indifference, Lotor giving an impatient gesturing for her to back away. Allura held back a sigh, doing as he asked, the prince advancing forward. A hand dropped to his pocket, activating the remote inside it so that the door slid close behind him.

"Lotor...I...I mi..." She trailed off with a frown, realizing she had been about to tell him she had missed him. "Lotor..." She tried again, stumbling but finding what she hoped was a safe topic to bring up. "What time is it? How long have I been here?"

"Does it really matter?" He demanded, his tone harsh. It made her flinch, but there was no softening of his features, Lotor continuing. "You're here now, for how many days, how many weeks it takes for me to tire of you."

It upset her to hear him say that, but more than sadness, she felt a flare of anger, Allura bold as she narrowed her eyes at Lotor. "And you really think it'll be that easy?"

He stared at her for a second, startled, then he broke out into a nasty snicker, body shaking with his laugh. "I think you have a bloated sense of self if you imagine you are unforgettable Allura."

She placed her hands on her hips, Allura huffing angrily. "But that is why we are here, is it not? Because you can't forget about me?" She didn't quite smirk, giving a confidant toss of her head. "That alone speaks of how strong your feelings are for me."

"You know nothing of my feelings!" Lotor hissed, Allura finding her brief anger was nothing compared to his. "You cannot begin to imagine the depths of them, the wide arrangement of emotions just seeing you causes me."

"Then tell me!" She cried out, taking a step towards him. "Help me to understand, and together we can..."

"We can what?" Lotor interjected, cutting her off with a loud hiss. "Do you think to heal me? To repair the damage you have done to my heart?" She gave a hesitant nod of her head, seeing him snort. "You little fool. As if I would ever trust you near it again!"

"Lotor..." Her tone was sad, Allura staring at him as he glared.

"I'm through with the lies Allura. Through with your manipulations, and false promises." Lotor snapped. "How you must have laughed behind my back, spending all this time amused at having the prince of Doom wrapped around your finger."

"No!" She gasped, shaking her head. "It wasn't like that at all!"

But he ignored her, began to pace before her as he spoke, shooting dark glances her way. "I'm sure you and the captain enjoyed making a laughing stock out of me. Tell me Allura, how long did it take you to convince him to marry you? The captain is a shrewd mind when it comes to the safety of the planet. I'm sure he was loathe to give up the advantages lying to me gave your planet."

"Advantages?!" She sputtered, confused disbelief in her voice. "What advantages? You were determined to conquer my planet, enslave my people!"

"Think Allura, think! How many times did Voltron come close to losing, how many times did my men hold off on attacking you?" He stopped in front of her, causing Allura to shift nervously under his intense scrutiny. "You were always the weakest link of the Voltron force. It would have been easy to blow you out of the sky. But I had given strict orders not to have you touched. I even bungled my own plans whenever you were in danger....all in the stupid hope that you would come to love me back!"

She was stunned at his revelation, never having dreamed he had held back so much when it came to attacking her planet. Allura thought back now to all the close calls she had had, the way Voltron seemed to wiggle out of tight spots in order to rebound and save the day. The truth moved and humbled her, Allura opening her mouth to speak. But Lotor pressed on, anger leaking into his eyes as he spoke.

"I risked being called a traitor to my people for you." He snorted, disgust in his tone. "And this is how you repay me?!"

"I..."

"I think I hated you." Her eyes widened at his words, Allura shaking her head no. "Yes...not at first, not when the news was just breaking over the airwaves. Then I felt a kind of disbelief, wondering if your caregivers were pressing you into the marriage. I actually thought to save you, to whisk you away before the deal could be done." He made a tsking sound, lips curling into a sneer. "Then the details of the engagement began to make itself known. To think you would be so bold as to ask your captain for his hand in marriage!"

His hands had formed fists, Allura taking a nervous step backwards. "I suppose you could say I was insanely jealous, and trust me Allura when I say it is not an emotion I am familiar with. Especially for a peasant like Keith." Derision in his tone, Lotor glaring at her. "Did you even think on what effects this engagement would have on me? How it would affect me, how it would make me the laughing stock of the galaxy?!"

"No." She said quietly, speaking the truth. "I didn't. But Lotor....!"

"But what?!" He demanded harshly.

"I was merely thinking of my people. For the good of the planet...the happy future marriage to Keith could give it....and....and..." She stuttered on the last, forcing herself to lie. "And the happiness he could give me."

It hurt her to tell him that, but not as much as it hurt Lotor, the man looking very much like he wanted to slap her. "How nice for you." He said through clenched teeth, stepping away from her as though the distance would help him better control his reactions. "You didn't care that you trampled on MY happiness. Didn't care about the damage you would do, or the consequence of spurning my love. I may be a man Allura, but I am also a Drule. And we are not known for our forgiveness when someone hurts us."

"Even if it was by accident?" She asked.

"Even if." Lotor retorted. "Three weeks Allura. I've had three weeks of misery while you have had your time of happiness with Keith."

Allura held her breath, fighting against the impulse to tell him the exact opposite was true. She had shared in his torment, faking happiness for her friends and family, while inwardly dying a little bit by bit.

"It was a difficult time for me." He continued. "I had to overcome much to see things with clarity. There was even less time to plan, but plan I did." An unhappy smile, Lotor advancing on her once more. "I dreamt about what I would do to you when I had you in my grasp...and trust me Allrua, when I say not all of it is pleasant."

Allura shivered, unnerved by his smile, moving away from him. He kept on coming, chasing after her in a slow, steady walk that had her backing up all the way to the bed. The mattress bumped against her back, and she felt unnerved, knowing she still needed to use the ointment to tend to the injuries she had sustained in their last sexual encounter.

"Lotor....no..." She breathed out, when his hand dropped to his belt buckle, his nimble fingers opening the clasp. "I am not yet healed.....you can't...!"

"You're truly naive if you think the only pleasure you can offer me is with the area between your legs." Lotor retorted, jerking the belt open. Her eyes stared not at his face, but at his belt, watching his fingers start to unbutton his fly.

"What do you mean?" Allura asked, her voice a soft whisper.

"I'm sure the captain will thank me for furthering your education. I'll have you an experienced whore by the time I return you to him!" Lotor hissed, suddenly touching her, his hands on her shoulders. She gasped at him, feeling shivers wrack her frame as he began pushing insistently on her, urging her down to the floor. She didn't go willingly, fighting his hands, seeing his eyes become more enraged. "On your knees! It's time you learn to use your mouth for something other than lying."

She still didn't understand, but down she went, blushing a furious red color as she went face to face with Lotor's groin. His hands eased his flaccid cock out of his pants, Allura getting her first good look at that strong piece of manhood that had been used to ravage her body. She stared in a fashion of mix horror and awe, noting how big it looked, both in width and in length _~That was inside me!~_ Her thoughts squealed out, Allura wondering how she had been able to take it all.

"Now Allura...I don't expect you to be very good at this. This is your first time taking a cock into your mouth." A pause then, Allura reluctantly looking away from his sex to see his face staring down at her. He considered her a moment, smirking as he spoke. "Unless of course, you engaged in such acts before your wedding."

"No....I thought I told you. We did no more than kiss..." Allura said quietly.

"How sweet." He didn't sound like he meant it, gesturing impatiently at her. "Now touch me, and begin."

"Begin?" She frowned, unsure of what he wanted.

"Lick me Allura!" Lotor ordered. "Use that pretty pink tongue of yours to bring me pleasure." Another pause, and then his tone turn menacingly. "Or I will flip you on your back, and take you down below!"

"A...all right..." She said, right hand reaching to place a hesitant touch on his cock. "No need for threats.." She added, watching in amazement as his cock seemed to twitch at her finger's touch. She began running her fingers downwards, tracing the length of his cock. It surprised her when it began to react, standing up slightly as though to greet her.

Allura couldn't help but become interested in his dick, it was after all the first cock she had ever seen. The first one to make her a woman, the first one she had ever had the chance to hold in her hands. It was warm to the touch, hot where his expression was cold, Allura curling her fingers around the shaft. It appeared she did something right with that gesture, for Lotor made a sound, as though he was strangling back a moan.

It was blue like the rest of him, but the head was different, a darker shade of blue that stood out. Her left hand grazed fingers against the head, exploring it's sensitivity. The more she touched him, the more he reacted, Allura watching in amazement as Lotor became bigger right in her hand. It continued that odd twitching movement, making her think it had a life of it's own. She tried to hold it steady, looking at the dark blue veins that were apparent on his shaft.

"That's enough exploration." Lotor said, his teeth clenched together. "Your tongue Allura. Use it."

Uncertain, she leaned closer, inhaling his scent. It made her want to bury her face in his groin, Allura nuzzling the side of his cock with her cheek. That made Lotor gasp, the prince clearly surprised by the unexpectedness of her maneuver. Something pearled on the tip of his cock, a gel like fluid that she eyed a moment, before sticking out her tongue, touching it to the tip.

Lotor made a noise, a pleased yes coming from him. She noticed he had leaned back against the side of the bed, hands lying on the mattress, tense. She'd give him more to be tense about, Allura licking harder at the crown of his cock. She could taste him on her tongue, that fluid tantalizing her taste buds. She wanted more, doing aggressive licks of her tongue to encourage more to flow free.

He felt rock hard in the hand that was holding him steady, Allura pausing to kiss down the underside of his dick. Those fingers of his tightened on the bed sheets, Lotor letting out a muffled growl as she kissed his cock. He wasn't the only one getting excited, Allura could feel it, soft tingles through her body, a hint of moisture dampening her panties.

She kissed down to the base of him, noticing his balls, the pair hanging heavy in the air. Her hand reached for them, eager to discover their texture, an inquisitive cup of her hands around them. This time he didn't fight the moan, Lotor vocal in his approval. On impulse she kissed one, lips fastening to it, an experimental suck on the side.

"Allura! Gods!" Lotor cried out, sounding stunned. "Where did you learn to do that?!"

She had no answer for him, sucking for a few seconds more before making her ascent back up towards the crown of his cock. She resumed licking at his slit, gentle lapping that couldn't control all the leaking he was doing.

"Enough teasing." Lotor ordered, sounding as though he was trying to get control back of their encounter. "I want you to open your mouth and take me inside you."

"My mouth?" She looked uncertain at his cock, thinking there was no way she could unhinge her jaw wide enough for it.

"Do it!" He snapped, making her move hurriedly. She'd have crammed him all in her mouth in one go if she could, but apprehension about the fit made her start slow. She opened her mouth, lips parting wide to take in the tip, Allura sucking daintily on it. She felt him tremble, Lotor trying to hold himself steal, his claws tearing into the bed sheets as he moaned.

A few more sucks on the tip, and then he made the decision for her, doing a thrust of his hips, that had more of him sliding into her. Allura squealed in protest, finding it was too fast and too soon, hearing Lotor sigh out her name.

"Now Allura....more...bob your head up and down my cock...yes like that..." He purred out his approval when she began moving as he asked, Lotor adding another command. "And don't forget to suck!"

She pursed her lips as tight as they could get around his thick shaft, mouth sliding up and down his length as she sucked. She could feel him dribbling in her mouth, her tongue swirling over his cock as she sucked. Allura exerted as much force as she could, listening to Lotor's moans, his hisses, and his words, the prince abandoning his instruction of her to just cry out in wordless bliss.

Allura had never wanted more than to drop a hand between her legs, and caress herself as she sucked on Lotor's cock, Allura whimpering at how arousing she was finding this whole situation to be. Occasionally Lotor would lose control of himself, thrusting his hips to urge in just a little bit more of his cock until the tip finally touched the back of her throat. Allura couldn't help herself, finding she was gagging on his dick, but he didn't pull back, muttering something about how she better get used to having him in her mouth.

"Oh fuck..." His profanity startled her, Allura rolling her eyes upwards to see him sweating, his eyes closed. He was practically grimacing, gripping the bed sheets, his whole body shuddering. Allura realized he was fighting his every instinct not to thrust into her mouth, and for that she was grateful, Allura sucking hard as she bobbed her head fast over his length.

He came with a howl, his head tossed back as he arched his back, his eyes wild. None of the coldness was in his face now, his eyes all dark with desire and primal urges. She cried out, a muffled sound as Allura felt his come splash in her mouth, the princess unsure of what to do with it. It was rapidly filling her up, come leaking down the corners of her mouth, and she ended up swallowing some.

Lotor pulled out, and she coughed and gasped, the bitter taste of his release in her mouth, Allura lifted a hand to her face, covering her mouth as she thought she might be ill from the taste. A rustle of Lotor's pants, she glanced up to see him tucking himself away, all brisk and business like as he refastened his belt. He was breathing heavily, but he didn't take even a moment to compose himself, stepping past her kneeling form without even a word spoken to her.

"Lotor..." Allura choking on the after taste of his come, turned her head to follow him. She felt needy and unfulfilled, wanting him to do something about her urges. But more than that, she just wanted him to stay with her, even if it meant more angry accusations. "Don't go."

He didn't even pause, pulling out the remote so that the door would open for him. She scrambled to her feet, desperate to go after him, her chain rattling as she ran. But she was too slow, Lotor stepping out into the hall, the door sliding close in her face. In despair, Allura hit her hands against the metal, screaming for Lotor to come back. But as always, the door remained unmoved by her demands, leaving her alone in misery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued........

I was a bit...hesitant about the part where he says he'll return her to Keith an experienced whore. I wasn't sure if I should have him say that word...but ultimately chose to keep the line intact. I do hope you'll forgive Lotor for it. You can see he's very angry.

I also hope it's not too over the top to have Allura be aroused by servicing him. I want to show how bad she has it for him, how in love and turned on she gets by him and his body.

Also, did you notice? Lotor tried his hardest not to touch her hair while she went down on him. The bed sheets suffered for his actions. XD

Michelle

Harmony Winters, thank you. I try my best. *bows*

Dimeras Lover, you're right! Lotor's not one for much talking! Hee! He does move beyond sex and talk to her eventually.......but will he believe her? It's a matter of trust with them. I've actually finished the story and it clocks in at um....27 chapters. Though I don't like the second half of my own story very much....-_- You had some very funny suggestions! I was dying at the las vegas style wedding idea since I do that in another fic! No Haggar in this story, there's some Cossack and random Doom people at the end though!


	9. Chapter 9

He stalked through the long hallway that separated the warden's room from the holding cell, Lotor listening to the sound of his boots stomping on the floor. It was the only noise in the building, the door having cut off Allura's protests mid shout. But the damage had been done, Lotor all but cringing at the raw pain he had heard in her voice as he left her trapped, the girl alone once more.

It put a damper on things, Lotor knowing that right now he should be laying back, body relaxed and satisfied from the treatment he had received at Allura's hands. If anything, her mouth's performance should have calmed him down, made his thoughts less turbulent. But instead he was moody, holding back growls as he thought back on the encounter.

"If only she didn't act so damn eager...." Lotor muttered, throwing open the door to the room he had claimed as his own. It was the warden's office, and once it's monitors had been hard wired to cameras in all the cells in the prison. Now the monitors were all focused on one, Lotor catching sight of Allura on the screen, the girl once again on her knees, her hands flat against the door. She looked very much on the verge of tears, and her lips were moving, Lotor in no hurry to turn on the sound and hear her sobs.

Instead he walked over to the dingy couch, dropping his tense frame onto it's cushioned seat. It sagged with his weight, a remnant left over from the time the prison had been active. Now only ghosts lingered in the halls, the building abandoned and in disarray. Lotor had barely taken the time to restore the rooms he was using in his mad cap scheme to get over Allura, the prince ignoring his comfort for speed and expediency.

Dropping his head into his hands, he heaved a weary sigh, the experience of being inside Allura's mouth still strong in his mind. If not for the fact that it had been just minutes ago, Lotor would have reacted from his memories, an erection so needy he'd be busting down the door to get at Allura once more. Lotor tried to tell himself it was just because he had needed an outlet for his pleasure, the prince having delayed his release by several days, trying to give Allura the time to recover.

He was grim faced with the realization that it was more than that, Lotor finding she had once again exceeded his expectations when it came to her reactions. She had been nervous at first, worried over what he intended to do, but also intrigued. He had seen the fascination blossom in her eyes, the blue dark with it as she admired his cock. He didn''t want her eyes to show praise, he wanted to see fear, Allura showing her true feelings for him.

But she seem determined to keep up this charade, touching him with little prompting from Lotor. He could still remember her hands on his shaft, they had been so soft, free of calluses, the princess knowing little of hard manual labor. They caressed warmth wherever they touched, and when her tongue had flickered across the head of his cock, Lotor had nearly melted then and there.

It had taken a lot of strength, Lotor exercising all his will power not to start spouting words of love nonsense, the prince wanting to promise her anything for the privilege of being inside her mouth. He had had to steel himself to be cold, uncaring in his demands, almost losing it when she dropped her mouth to his ball sac unprodded. How she knew to mouth at that sensitive skin he did not know, Lotor practically seeing stars as she sucked on it.

It had been a good thing they had ended up by the bed, Lotor needing it's support to remain standing. And still he leaned heavily on it's side, his hands tense on the bed sheets, Lotor fighting the urge to reach down and pet her golden curls. The urge to touch her had grown worse when she had began sucking on his cock, Lotor amazed that someone so inexperienced could still provide such good sensations. Especially when she wrapped her lips tight around him, forcing his cock to slide painfully slow in her mouth. He groaned out loud, Lotor knowing that recovery time be damned, he was starting to arouse himself with the memory of her warm mouth.

So he tried to think of something else, thinking on their words before he had initiated the sex. Lotor wasn't sure why he bothered to talk to her, it only served to fuel his anger listening to her as she tried to deny her lies. But perhaps the truth was worse, Allura admitting that she hadn't thought of him when she had decided to propose marriage to Keith. That he could be so far from her thoughts pained him, Lotor making a fist and slamming it into the couch's cushion.

Perhaps he should have captured the captain as well, made him watch as he fucked Allura. Let him see how she heated up at his touch, begging for his cock. There was still time, he could always go and fetch Keith, but in his heart Lotor knew he would never bother. It was just simply too much effort to expend, deviating too much from his plans to fuck Allura until he got over her. There was too many uncontrollable variables if he brought Keith here, too much chance for them to escape before Lotor succeeded in mending his broken heart.

Sometimes he thought about killing Keith, he harbored bloody day dreams that could make even the most hardened of serial killers ill. Lotor entertained thoughts on how to best hurt them both, wondering if the true way to cause Allura pain would be too violently murder Keith before her very eyes. Then she'd be as miserable as Lotor, alone and unwanted, left to pick up the pieces of her life.

Allura had finally stood up, he watched her hurry across the room, disappearing into the bathroom. He wasn't a complete voyeur, the cameras didn't extend their domain to that room, affording her some privacy to take care of her needs.

He had needs of his own to see, Lotor's stomach growling, reminding him that he had skipped another meal. He found that these days he had little appetite, Lotor sometimes only eating one small meal a day. It was a startling change from the large feasts he enjoyed, but Lotor found even the richest meats no longer held any appeal for him. The only things that still brought him pleasure was drink.....drink and sex, and the pleasure he got from Allura's body always came with a price. He couldn't just enjoy her, he had to analyze everything.

He kept trying to find faults with her, imperfections no matter how tiny that would turn him off from his obsession with her. So far there was none, Lotor assuming it was his heart blinding him to the real Allura. His heart wanted to overlook her lying tongue, wanted to ignore her manipulations. It begged and pleaded with him, kept him up late at night talking of how there was still time to turn things around. How he could go from using her to making her fall in love with him in an instant.

Snorting, Lotor stood, eying the newly restocked bar. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in drink, knowing if he drank himself to the point of sickness, his mind stopped working. The thoughts about Allura ceased their incessant buzzing in his brain, Lotor focusing on trying to keep from dying from a vodka overdose.

It was with great will power that Lotor walked past the bar, knowing it wasn't the best idea to start drinking on an empty stomach. Instead Lotor stepped towards a rectangular long box, pulling it open. Cold steam rolled out into the air, the prince dipping a hand inside, to dig out some frozen meals. He carried the frozen dinner over to the portable micro oven he had brought with him, opening the box, and stuffing the contents inside the stove.

It would take a few minutes for his meal to properly heat up, Lotor pacing agitatedly about the room. He thought about the supplies he had procured with his own money, knowing he had enough food and disposables to last several weeks before he'd need to leave to restock. He grimaced at the thought of this endeavor lasting long enough for him to have to replenish his stock of supplies, Lotor fervently praying he would be cured of heart's affliction of Allura.

This adventure of his was teaching him about self reliance, Lotor learning not only how to cook his and Allura's meals, but having to tend to washing his own clothes. He had brought a limited wardrobe with him, more focused on traveling light should the need arise for them to move from this hiding spot of his. Outside the prison, covered in leaves and moss was his ship, a cruiser built for four people, but manageable by a crew of one. It looked clunky and ready to fall apart at any moment, but it's secret was it's speed, super fast turbine engines fueled by liquid lazon in it's hull.

Contrary to what he made Allura believe, he wasn't ready to be caught this early in the game. He'd fight if Keith and the Voltron Force tracked them down, fight and probably lose, but at least he'd have the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten some modicum of revenge on Allura. Her beloved fiancee and her friends would never be able to look at her the same way, his actions against her would color her dirty in their eyes.

The micro oven dinged, it's bell signaling his meal was ready. Lotor walked over, using a rag to handle the hot plate and sat down to eat. A glance at the monitors showed Allura was back in the room, a towel wrapped around her, the princess freshly showered. Once again she chose to ignore her only clothing, giving that hateful gown a wide berth as she padded towards the bed. She had been spending the last few days in either a towel or her underwear, Lotor finding the sight no less arousing the more he was exposed to Allura's barely dressed state.

He shrugged, continuing to eat, figuring it wasn't his problem if she wanted to run around half naked. In fact it made his job easier, giving him quick access to her body. He watched her now, running her fingers through her mussed hair, trying to work out tangles before they formed. She looked calm now, sitting with her knees drawn close to her body, staring off into space as she fussed over her wet hair.

Once again he found himself wondering at her thoughts, wanting to get inside her mind. Was it simple boredom that occupied her mind, or was it something more? Did she think on her fiancee, and their ruined wedding day? Did she sit there praying silently for rescue, hoping that her ordeal would be over soon? Or did she think on what she had done to Lotor, her heart moved with regret? Lotor snorted, shaking his head no. If anything the regret she felt would be that she had been caught by her lies, that her actions led her to be separated from the captain.

He kept her room devoid of entertainment for a specific purpose, Lotor wanting to foster an environment where she did nothing but think on her actions. Perhaps then she would learn to truly be apologetic for her crimes of the heart, and if not, well it was no skin off his nose. He'd settle for her laying in wait for him, shedding her facade of desire for fear and apprehension.

Finished with her hair, Allura shifted about the bed, searching something out. She found the tube of ointment, working to twist off it's cap. She was just squeezing the cream out onto her fingers, when Lotor dropped his fork, hurrying over to the control panel as the utensil clattered to the floor. Hurriedly, he smashed his fingers into the buttons, shutting off the monitors one after another.

He did not want to see Allura touching herself, did not want to grow aroused at the sight of her applying medication to her sore womanhood. Screens darkened, Lotor turned back to his meal, but his fingers poked listlessly at the beef. This environment really did leave room for nothing to do but think, and Lotor's thoughts were always ready to turn traitorous on him, heart trying to soften his anger towards Allura.

The worst thing of all was how easy it would be to fall back into old habits. To spoil her with love, dresses, and jewels, Lotor leaping through hoops to impress her. His problems seemed many, Lotor knowing from first hand experience these last three weeks, that nothing and no one could take his mind off of Allura. He'd turn on holos for entertainment, and see her face juxtaposing over the lead actress'. Words in his books would mix together, all jumbled and repeating themselves, his mind unable to concentrate. Music only affected his moods, hard rock making him angry, love ballads alternating between immense sadness and the urge to fly into a destructive rage. There was no escaping thoughts of Allura, and damned if he didn't want her to suffer the same affliction with thoughts about him.

Lotor wanted to push away the plate, but instead he forced himself to finish his meal. The meat tasted like cardboard on his tongue, Lotor grimacing as he chewed. He knew he needed to keep his strength up, he had neglected his appetite one too many times. He wouldn't be surprised if he had lost some weight, though he was sure to gain it back with the amount of alcohol he drank.

In fact he was already eying his bar, dreaming of his next drink, and the serenity it would offer him. Abruptly he stood, striding over to the bar, his hands reaching for a bottle of red brandy. He pulled the cork with his teeth, not bothering with a wine glass as he drank directly from the bottle, feeling the cool liquid pour down his throat. Lotor made a satisfied sound, and walked over to the couch, slumping downwards with his prize. It wouldn't be long now, the brandy working it's magic to shut out thoughts of Allura and the rest of the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry short chapter.

To Be Continued........

Michelle


	10. Chapter 10

Allura picked listlessly at her food, finding she had little appetite for the fish like meat that sat on her plate. She wasn't being fussy, she just didn't feel like eating, finding there was little need to keep her energy up. She had nothing to do, her time spent endlessly waiting, Allura bored out of her mind and anxious for Lotor's company. He disappointed her in that regard, staying far away except to deposit meals whenever she slipped into slumber.

That in itself was suspicious, Allura doubting the timing of his meals. He couldn't be that lucky to find her asleep each time he chose to feed her, Allura wondering if she was somehow being watched. She spent hours searching for cameras, hands feeling up the walls, looking for peepholes. Eventually she decided the cameras must be hidden in the light fixtures, monitoring her every move.

It should have annoyed her, but she felt relieved that he was there, watching over her. Wisely, Allura chose to keep on acting as natural as she could, not wanting Lotor to know she had figured out one of his secrets. Her mind turned over the angles, wondering if there was some way to use the cameras to her advantage, a way to lure Lotor to her when she wanted to see him.

But so far she was drawing a blank on ideas, knowing more time had passed her by, with Lotor only visiting her twice since she had first awakened in this room. Each time their encounters had ended in sex, Lotor making use of her body one way or another. Allura would have blushed to think about it, setting down her fork as she recalled the way he had made her service him.

A dick in her mouth went beyond anything her nanny had told her about sex, Allura being surprised one could give a man pleasure that way. Even more shocking was her reaction to doing that, finding her body growing hot with arousal, Allura actually enjoying sucking on Lotor's cock. It pleased her that she pleased him, making her want to do even more with him if he would just give her the chance.

She pushed the tray away from her, Allura sighing as she replayed the memory of their last encounter over in her mind. How agitated he had been when talking to her, how angry and hurtful his words had been. She flinched when she remembered his insinuations about making her experienced before returning her to Keith, Allura moaning a no softly under her breath. The harsh truth was she was more bothered at the thought of returning to Keith than anything else he had said, for it meant Lotor planned to let her go eventually.

That saddened her, Allura realizing Lotor had no long term plans towards keeping her. She was like a caged bird, and yet she didn't want to spread her wings and fly free, wanting to stay with her prince for as long as she lived. _~I'd be your servant gladly, your slave for all eternity if only I could be with you.~_

She stared down at her chain, the manacle fitted into place around her ankle. She wondered if Lotor yet realized he had no need for the chain, that she wouldn't try to escape him. Except for cursory glances at it, she paid it no mind, no longer trying to figure out how it opened and closed around her ankle.

Occasionally Allura's thoughts turned to her home, wondering how her friends and family were doing, thinking on her people and their reaction to her kidnapping. She felt sorry to worry them, feeling guilt that she could find some small happiness in her current situation. She wondered who was running her kingdom, was Coran working himself to the point of exhaustion to keep everything smooth and under control? Or was it Keith who took up the reigns of leadership, his engagement to her having added to his power.

And what about Voltron? Who was flying blue lion in her stead, and were they able to do an adequate job at fighting in the lion? Was Voltron guarding Arus from attacks from Doom, or were the lions divided, some searching for her, while the others remain behind to mount a defensive against Zarkon's forces? So many questions, and she wanted answers, but she didn't dare ask Lotor, scared of what she'd hear. Could Arus have already fallen to the Doom's Empire in her absence? Allura didn't want that, no matter how happy she was to be with Lotor, she didn't want her planet to pay the price for her happiness.

It was after all the whole reason for her deception, Allura turning her back on Lotor to choose what seemed like the safest and most promising route for her people. If it was Arus' destiny to ultimately cave to Doom, than damn her for a fool, she wanted it to be on her terms. And those terms were simple, Allura choosing a life with Lotor in return for her people's enslavement.

A pitiful moan escaped her, Allura finding herself pathetic for thinking that. Such thoughts had been what had led her running scared from Lotor and straight into Keith's arms. She had expected Lotor to be hurt, but not to the depths he displayed, the prince incensed and raging against her.

She was still thinking on his terrible anger, when the door let out a loud hiss, the tell tale sign it was opening. She sat up expectantly, trying to keep a lid on her eagerness as Lotor walked into the room. His eyes sought out hers, for one brief instant they gazed at each other, Lotor's expression unreadable. Then he looked away, eyes glancing at the tray with her barely picked at meal.

"You're not eating?" Lotor asked, and she shrugged.

"Don't feel very hungry." Allura saw him frown, the prince walking towards the bed. Upon reaching it, he picked up the tray, setting it down on the floor. Lotor sat down next to her, eyes considering as he stared at her.

"How are you feeling?" His apparent concern for her health pleased her, Allura holding back a smile as she quickly assured him that she was fine. "Good." He said abruptly, hand dropping down to play with the buckle of his belt. "I need you to keep your strength up...I won't tolerate you collapsing on me from starvation."

"I won't' She frowned at him, seeing him shift closer to her. A hand was placed on her knee, idly caressing upwards towards her thigh. That touch was electric, causing goose bumps to raise on her flesh, Allura's breath catching in her throat. Lotor was touching her, and though his expression was hardly one of soft emotion, he was keeping a lid on angry words.

"You haven't been using the cream as much..." Lotor said, and she seized upon his words.

"How would you know that?" She demanded, thinking her suspicions about the camera confirmed. "Are you watching me?" He ignored her question, moving so that his body straddled her legs, his hands pushing her down on her back. His fingers reached for the ties of her panties, quickly undoing the knots, even though Allura attempted to hinder his attempts with her hands on his wrists. "You can't!"

"I can do anything Allura." He growled, jerking the untied panties downwards. "Haven't you learned that by now?"

"But my body....it's not healed....it...it..." She was gibbering protests, trying to think of a reason why he should not have sex with her right then and there, a part of her fearing he would just tear in new wounds over the healed ones.

"I'll be the judge of that." Lotor said in response to her words, shifting up off her legs just enough to give her the room to spread her thighs apart. He pressed his large hand against her sex, cupping it as though he meant to hide her from sight. For one brief instant he was still, just staring at her face. That was before he flexed his fingers, Lotor brushing his middle finger against her slit.

She didn't so much as hiss, having braced herself for the touch. It didn't hurt, but she had found that little of her injuries had to do with the flesh outside her body. She worried what would happen if he probed deeper, Allura finding Lotor was stroking her gently, his eyes watching her carefully for her reactions. She gave it to him with a blush on her cheeks, a tiny moan escaping her as Allura felt him caress each of her folds with a tenderness that did not match the expression on his face.

"N...no.....stop..." She moaned, grabbing at his hand, trying to yank it away from her. But it was half felt gesture, Allura's heart not in the action, trembling as she made herself spread her legs wider.

"Is that what you really want Allura?" Lotor demanded, his finger moving so that it reached near the top half of her slit. "For me to stop?"

She said nothing in response, trying to hold still as his finger brushed against a spot that felt especially good. It made her cry out, her back arching up off the bed, her hands tugging fitfully on his arm. Lotor smirked, and snatched at her hands, holding them captive in a one fist grip, the other hand busy between her legs.

"I've just found your clit Allura." Lotor announced, giving name to that bit of flesh he played with. "I think if I play with this here, you won't mind very much what else I do to you."

"That's not true..." Allura began, but she whined all the same, feeling her hips doing a little wiggle against his finger. Lotor's teeth flashed, his thumb caressing over her clit, rubbing fierce friction into her that had her moaning, growing wet with need.

"It seems your body still works just fine." Lotor said, finger flicking her clit back and forth now. The tingling sensations built up in her, Allura's voice a constant moan as she trembled, her hands jerking fitfully at his grip on her wrists. She nearly shrieked when he gave a sudden pinch, fingers working in quick succession, gentle but insistent sensations that practically had her gushing with moisture.

"Lo....Lotor...!" She panted out his name, gazing at him with a vision that was blurred. "Please...."

"Please? Please what Allura?" He demanded, his teeth flashing in a smirk.

"Help me..." She said, feeling the quiver in her thighs as the pressure built inside her, climbing higher and higher towards the peak of ultimate sexual pleasure. She almost broke down and cried when he suddenly abandoned her clit, finger moving downwards once more. "You're cruel." A frustrated Allura said, too upset to even pout at him. "I need your help and you abandon me."

"Funny choice of words." Lotor said, his finger's caress hardly enough to sustain the intense feelings she had experienced when he touched her clit. "Especially when one considers you abandoned me when you turned your back on me to go be with the captain."

She groaned this time, hardly in the mood for Lotor to begin an angry tirade against her. Was this his plan, to drive her nuts with need, and leave her unfulfilled once more? "I didn't mean to abandon you..." She began, feeling him slicking his fingers with her arousal. "I just..."

"Just what?" Lotor demanded harshly.

"I was confused!" She cried out, seeing him narrow his eyes at her. "It's the truth!"

"And what could you have been confused about Allura?" Lotor demanded, Allura feeling his finger probing at the entrance to her body. Just the tip went inside, Allura hissing, expecting pain to flare up. But there was none, Allura feeling him give a tiny wiggle as he stared at her. "I'm waiting Allura."

"My feelings!" She gasped out at last, then added. "I was so in love....I still am....and the emotions were too much for me."

"Feelings?!" Lotor growled, shoving his finger the rest of the way inside her. "I was in love too you know...complete and total devotion to you alone." His finger was moving inside her, rubbing up against her insides, testing every nook and cranny he could reach for her reactions. She felt no pain, moaning and shaking, her head tossing fitfully from side to side.

"But you already knew that. Didn't you Allura?" He demanded, Allura gasping when she found him adding a second finger inside her. He wiggled them, scissoring them apart to open her further to his exploration, Lotor all but hissing at her. "You used that knowledge to exploit me, to weaken Doom to Arus."

"No! No! That's not true!" She protested, his fingers doing a pleasurable slide in and out of her body.

"You think I'd believe anything you'd say at this point in the game?" Lotor said, his fingers thrusting faster and faster. Their movement restored that pleasurable feeling, Allura bucking her hips, pushing at his hand in an attempt to ride his fingers. A wild squeal was on her lips, her eyes half closed as she perspired.

"Lotor please!" Allura begged him, voice breaking with need. "Let me...let me climax!"

"We're not here for your pleasure Allura!" The fingers were suddenly gone from her, leaving her empty and in mourning. "You exist to serve me, and any enjoyment you may get is just a happy coincidence." Lotor was growling, pulling open his belt, his hands unfastening the buttons on his trousers. She scrambled up at the sight of his cock, feeling apprehension that showed on her face.

Lotor noticed this, and laughed, easing his cock out of his pants, his fingers curled around his shaft. A few quick jerks of his hand, and he was more than ready for her, his cock as impressive as it was menacing.

She was shaking, and not entirely with need, Lotor's hands on her legs, hauling her close to him with her thighs spread as wide as they could go. He settled into place between her legs, his cock rubbing against her wet sex, Lotor rubbing some of her arousal onto it's head.

"Lotor..." She said, hands pushing at his chest, trying to ward him off. "I don't think this is a good idea. I'm not...not ready for you yet!"

His eyes were dark with lust, Lotor not hesitating as he growled out a response. "Ready or not, here I come." She felt the first push of the crown of his cock as it entered her, her body giving way to that hard piece of flesh. Allura cried out, tensing up tight around him.

"Not so tight..." Lotor moaned, his hands landing on her waist, holding her steady. "Relax Allura....relax so I can get inside you." He was still pushing, fighting against her body, Allura letting out a defeated moan as she relaxed her muscles just enough for Lotor to thrust the rest of the way inside her.

"Oh!" She said, staring at him in shock. It didn't hurt like last time, in fact it felt pleasant, reminding her of his fingers, only thicker and reaching deeper. Lotor smirked at her, an instant before he began moving, a slow gentle thrusting that had her breasts bouncing against the lace of her bra. She stared at Lotor, watching his face, seeing him as the magnificent being he was, his hair wild as he moved.

The friction was built up between her legs, a pleasurable burn she savored, Allura hissing through her teeth as she shook her hips, moving against his thrusts. "Mo...more!" She begged him, hearing him laugh, a genuine sound of amusement escaping him.

"More? And here you were just seconds ago desperate for me to stop!" He continued that slow pace, driving her mad with his gentleness. She wanted more, needed to feel him speed up and pound away at her body.

"Lotor please..." Allura moaned, hands gripping the bed sheets. He ignored her, the look on his face showing he was enjoying her torment as much as he took pleasure from her body. "Touch me..." She demanded, realizing her breasts ached with need. She wanted to feel him massage them, to press kisses into her flesh as his hands wandered her body. Anywhere would do, Allura wanting to burn at Lotor's touch.

He merely dug his fingers deeper into her hips, hard enough she was sure to bear bruises from his possession of her. Allura tried to speed up her own hips, frantic and trying to tempt him into working her body harder. Instead Lotor held her down, keeping her from grinding in place, Allura letting out a protesting wail.

"NO!!"

She lifted her legs, wrapping them around him so that her ankles crossed over each other. Her chain rattled, and she heard Lotor let out a cry, surprise at the heart of it. "Allura, what are you doing?!"

She just gave him a coy smile, Allura drawing him closer with her legs, feet pushing on him so that he plunged deeper inside her. Her grip on his body left him little room to pull back, especially when she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her so that his body covered hers.

Still pumping his hips, Lotor made a desperate attempt to untangle from her limbs, Allura clinging to him with a fierce desperation. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, her nipples pearling from the feel, Allura moaning. "Yes, yes....ooooh....I'm almost there..."

His thrusts were faltering, Lotor hitting her harder in an attempt to get away from her embrace, Allura attempting to capture his lips with hers. Before she could steal that kiss from him, her climax hit her, tearing through her body like an unstoppable force of nature. She screamed out Lotor's name, raking her nails down his back, hearing the fabric of his shirt tear.

Her mind spun dizzily about, Allura letting out vocal cries, writhing in place beneath him. He still continued those hesitant thrusts, and each slide of his cock sent tiny aftershocks rippling through her.

When her vision cleared, her breath returned to her, Allura gazed into Lotor's face, and for once made no attempt at hiding the depth of her love for him. She let it flare to life in her eyes, shining forth with an intensity that spoke volumes of her feelings. She may not have said it in words, but her heart whispered it, and Lotor was helpless in the face of it's strength.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Dimeras Lover, thank you. BTW, I wondered about your name. It doesn't have to do with the show Days of Our Lives does it? Ahh....maybe I messed up and should have had Allura be worse at it? "sheepish look." I like Haggar, heck I like most of the Doom crew except for Yurak. (I don't know why I don't like him....) That would make a funny one shot, to have a Doctor Phil like person come and try and fix their relationship! XD

Harmony Winters, aw..thanks! I do write him evil most of the time, but hopefully not to the point that's all he is. No one is just one thing, ya know?


	11. Chapter 11

Allura's cries were in Lotor's ear, vocal enthusiasm as she pushed and wiggled into his thrusts, her body squeezing him tight with the orgasm that was mounting in her. Her legs were locked into place around him, he could feel her pressing her bare feet into his butt, urging him deeper. It annoyed him that she made demands of him, Lotor trying to cease his movements. But it was impossible, her body feeling too good, giving his own hips a mind of their own as he thrust continuously in her.

And still he tried to fight her, rearing back as best he could, but her arms were suddenly around him, Allura pulling him down so that his weight pressed into her small frame. She didn't seem to mind his heaviness, growing more excited, writhing in place so that he could feel her nipples through the lace of her bra, poking into his chest. Her fingers wound into his hair, and he felt her trying to draw his face down towards hers, her lips puckered for a kiss he wanted no part of.

The change came over her slowly, her head giving a toss as her eyes rolled back in their sockets. Her screams grew louder, and she raked nails down his back, tearing into his shirt and the skin it covered. Lotor hissed at the sensation, finding her hot little body grew unbearably tight, constricting around his thrusting cock in a rhythmic squeezing motion.

It should have been enough to get him to spill his release, but Lotor's thrust had faltered, his rhythm disrupted when Allura grabbed at him. He didn't like that she tried to hold him to her, didn't like the way she screamed his name, and he epsecially hated the look that came into her eyes as she began to recover from her climax.

Her eyes were bright, almost shining with emotion as she gazed at him. A smile turned the corners of her lips, Allura heaving a happy sigh as she tried to catch her breath. One hand still wound around him, she brought the other to touch his face, Lotor not quite flinching when her fingertips grazed his cheek. Her smile grew happier, and her eyes were soft, a tender look of love contained in their blue depths and aimed at him.

He thought her face during climax had been entrancing, now he found her look of love positively bewitching, Lotor thrusting harder, watching the gasp escape her lips. She continued to gaze at him with love and happiness shining in her eyes, and it was everything he had ever wanted from her, directed at him and it was all wrong, terribly so.

"Stop it..." He said through gritted teeth, his blood running cold at the look of love in Allura's eyes. "Stop looking at me that way." She said nothing, just continued to smile, unnerving him to the point he faltered in his thrusts, dick feeling a little softer in his distress.

He stopped trying to fight free of her hold, bringing one large hand to cover her eyes, trying to block out that loving expression of hers. But he could still see her sweet smile, Allura moaning softly as her body trembled around his. The damage was done, Lotor giving a few aggressive pumps of his hips, then withdrawing in disgust from her body.

She actually cried out in protest, legs squeezing him tight, trying to draw him back to her. But he was rapidly growing soft, unable to maintain an erection in the face of all that had happened.

"Lotor..." Allura's lips formed his name, he could hear the confusion in her voice. "Why did you stop? You....you didn't..."

"Let go of me." He growled, uncovering her eyes to wrap both hands around her wrists. He could see her staring at him, the loving look still there though it was being chased away by her rapidly growing confusion. "Damn it let go!" His anger slipped into his voice, Lotor losing his patience as he jerked hard on her arms, forcing them back against the mattress.

"I don't understand..." She said, then wiggled against his limp cock. "You didn't finish...." He drew back from her with a gasp, letting go of her hands to grab at her legs, fighting with her to untangle them from his waist. Allura didn't want to let him go, Lotor growling as he dug his claws into her skin, making her bleed and whine in pain. He saw his claws chase away the remnants of her loving look, the sparkle in her eyes dying down as she shrieked.

Feeling a strange sort of satisfaction in the action, he dragged his claws down her legs, listening to her pained sounds and felt her relax her legs. Lotor immediately sprang up and away from her, rolling to the side as he made his way towards the edge of the bed. Claws that were stained with red touched his pants, Lotor stuffing himself into his breeches.

"Lotor..." He didn't want to hear her voice, feeling the bed move as she sat up, drawing her legs to her chest. "Talk to me....tell me what's wrong..." Lotor found he was shaking, the prince angry at her and at himself, his lack of finishing putting him in an even more foul mood than when he had started this encounter.

"There's nothing to tell." Lotor retorted, hurriedly close his pants. The mood was ruined, Allura had seen to it with those looks of hers, leaving Lotor unable to perform. He was fastening his belt's clasp when he felt it, her small hand touching his back. He froze once more, mind screaming with rage that she would touch him.

"DId I...did I do something wrong?" She asked in a small voice, fingers catching at his torn shirt.

"No, Allura. You were just doing what you do best." Lotor retorted, his words not lacking the bite of his anger as he spoke.

"And that is what exactly?" Allura demanded, confusion and upset warring for dominance in her voice.

"Manipulating me..." Lotor said, and heard her let out a long drawn out hiss, displeased by his words.

"I wasn't manipulating you!" She exclaimed, and that made him snort, Lotor turning to look at her face.

"Oh? A lift of his brow, Lotor pointing a claw in her face. "Then what was with that look? Hmm? Showing me such an expression, so loving and happy..."

"I...I was happy." She said quietly. "You pleased me, to the point I just felt emotion welling up inside me..." Another disbelieving snort form him, Allura narrowing her eyes at him as she angrily cried out. "It's the truth!"

"You wouldn't know truth if it bit you on the ass." Lotor said, then hissed. "Tell me Allura, how did you do it? How did you manage such a convincing act?" He glared, fingers catching at her chin, keeping her looking at him as his voice raised louder and louder in volume. "Did you pretend I was Keith? Is that how you did it?"

"No!" She gasped, trying to shake her head free of his grip. "No...I didn't. I wouldn't...Lotor....it was you...everything was all for you...please believe me..."

"Bah..." Disgusted he let go of her chin, seeing her eyes were welling up with tears. "Why would you give me anything, unless it was all an act to get me to let you go."

"No..it's not. I wasn't even thinking of escape..." Allura told him, her head shaking no. "I've not one time thought of leaving you."

"Then you're a fool." Lotor retorted, and went to stand. Before he could step away from the bed, she was there, pressing against his back as she kneeled on the edge of the mattress. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed it, Allura burying her face in his hair.

"Maybe I am..." She whispered, Lotor surprised by her agreement. Her arms wrapped around him, hands pressed flat on his chest, leaving Lotor to glower as he muttered something under his breath about how he should have tied her down before attempting to fuck her.

"But I like holding you." She confessed, tightening her hands around him. "I miss being touched by you...I miss that closeness, I need it...:"

"We can't always get what we need." Lotor said, and yanked free of her arms. He turned to look at her, seeing a tear spill down her cheek, and for one second he was tempted to brush it away for her. Lotor controlled that impulse, looking over her body, seeing the blood on the sheets from the claw marks in her legs. Guilt flared up in him before he could stop himself, Lotor sighing as he spoke. "It seems I am always hurting you in one way or another."

"It's my fault." Allura quickly retorted, a hand touching her thigh. "I didn't let you go when you asked."

"Be that as it may, those cuts need cleaning lest infection set in." Lotor moved across the room, heading into the bathroom. A few short steps had him in front of the sink, the prince kneeling as he rummaged through it's cabinet. He pushed aside rolls of toilet paper, finding some gauze and cleaning alcohol. Gathering those supplies up, he returned to the bedroom, just in time to see Allura brushing at her eyes with the back of her hands.

He said nothing about her tears, approaching the bed with an impassive expression on his face. A gesture from him had Allura swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Lotor kneeling down before her. He let his hair sweep forward to cover his face, Lotor concentrating on pouring the alcohol on some of the gauze. He then brought the soaked fabric to one of the cuts in her legs, hearing her let out a pained hiss as the cleaning fluid worked itself into the wound.

For a few minutes he worked in silence, not looking at anything but the claw marks as he worked to clean them. It was when he was wrapping the gauze around her thighs, that Allura spoke, startling him with her question.

"Lotor...? What if....what if I get pregnant?" A long pause from him, his hand still for the moment as he lifted his head to look at her face. She was staring anxiously at him, teeth biting her bottom lip as she waited for his answer.

"It doesn't matter." He said at last, watching her brows pull together in confusion.

"How can you say that? A baby would change everything!" She exclaimed, a frown on her face.

"OH?" His tone was mild as he made his inquires. "What would it change exactly?"

"Well..." Allura seemed uncertain by his lack of reaction to her words. "You'd have to...have to marry me for one." He could see how startled she was when he burst out laughing, Lotor shaking with amusement. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?" She frowned, not understanding.

"Yes. You and your naive ideas." Lotor said, hurrying to clarify, "There will be no marriage Allura, even if you get pregnant with my child." She didn't understand, he could see that much. "It's a form of revenge you see. Saddling your husband with the task of raising my bastard. My child, should you carry it, would always serve as a reminder to the captain and you, of your indiscretions with me."

"You can't be serious!" Allura exclaimed, shaking her head no. "Lotor, I....I know you. You would treasure a child, you wouldn't be able to give up the chance to be a father to him or her."

"I don't think you know me at all." Lotor retorted angrily. "I've changed Allura. Changed since the last time we met. That's what deception and lies do to a man, it's made me harder, willing to do things I would never have considered once upon a time."

"I don't believe you..." She said insistently. "A baby needs it's father....you wouldn't turn your back on your own flesh and blood."

"Flesh and blood that would be half yours Allura." Lotor snapped, resuming wrapping the gauze around her leg. "Do you think I want a reminder of you when I work so hard to free myself of the fascination you hold for me?!"

"But...." Again that nervous chewing on her lip, Allura hesitating. "A person can't just shut off their heart like that!"

"Believe me I know." Lotor said, weariness creeping into his voice. "If we could, then there'd be no need for us to be here. I'm trying to escape you, not tie myself further to you with a baby."

"You won't be able to do it." He was unnerved by the confidence in her voice, the surety in her eyes. "Our child will prove your undoing..."

He had finished tying the gauze, Lotor pushing up from his knees as he left the remaining gauze and cleaning alcohol on the floor. Allura stared up at him, craning her neck back, waiting for him to respond. She might very well be right about that, but he wouldn't let her know, steeling his face to be cold and uncaring. "You act as though you would be the first to carry my child. Let me enlighten you on that point. I've fathered plenty of bastards, children I don't even know the names of. Yours certainly won't be the first, and I'm sure it won't be the last!"

That hurt her, Lotor could see it in her face, her eyes watering once more. "No...no!" She covered her face with her hands, hiding from him. "I know you have a harem....I know you have urges.....desires you use them to satisfy, but...I didn't even think you would be so careless as to father babies with those slaves!"

He was lying through his teeth, a part of him feeling anger that Allura would be so quick to believe the worst of him. But he merely shrugged his shoulders, turning away from her. "I'll get you new bed sheets." Lotor said, and moved to leave the room, listening to her quiet sobs. She made no move to chase after him this time, sitting there weeping bitterly.

Lotor wasn't sure what was upsetting her so much, feeling unsettled by all that had happened this evening. Her reactions, her look of love, her talk of a baby tying them together, all gave him much to think on, Lotor pondering what it could all mean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Sorry, another short chapter...^^;;

Michelle


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of glass breaking was followed up by a curse, a deep growl of anger that spoke of rage barely controlled. Fists were clenched together, tight and digging his claws into his palms, drawing blood up to the welts he slashed into his skin. The pain didn't calm him, didn't succeed in distracting him, Lotor grabbing another empty bottle, and throwing it across the room.

It crashed into the door with a brilliant smash, splintering into dozens of shards that clattered to the floor. Lotor watched them as they fell, hand reaching for another bottle, feeling the weight of it's contents heavy in his hand. This bottle he did not throw, pausing to drink greedily of it's contents, feeling the berry nectar go down his throat. It was a sweet wine, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth, Lotor choking on his anger as he thought back to a few hours ago.

Emotions welled up within him, the prince picturing Allura in the moments of her climax, the seconds before her face softened into a look of love. His vision of her changed, her eyes regaining their focus as she gazed up at him, the corners of her mouth turning upwards in a gentle smile. Her eyes had echoed that smile, the blue of them bright with emotion, Allura feigning love in it's purest form.

He didn't even finish draining the bottle dry, Lotor throwing it at the wall, a puddle of red liquid spreading out from the broken glass. He heard the sharp inhale of his breath, Lotor muttering curses in Drule as he wondered why she couldn't have looked at him that way and have meant it. Pain flickered in his heart, Lotor staggering over to the couch, plopping down on it's cushions. His head dropped downwards to rest in his hands, Lotor moaning pitifully as he realized Allura had shown him everything he had ever wanted from her in that moment.

But it was all meaningless, a calculated deception she used to get control over him. Even as he refused to give it to her, his body failed him, his control slipping further from his grasp as she rendered him less than a man. Perhaps that is why he raged so hard now, Lotor pissed beyond measure at the fact that he hadn't been able to finish. It was a foreign concept to the prince, Lotor always managing to find his climax even with the most unsatisfying of bed partners. That he could prove so inadequate in Allura's bed, shamed him, almost as much as it enraged him, Lotor letting out a howl of protest as he wondered how he could have been brought down so low.

_~She's ruining me.~_ Lotor thought angrily, letting his hands slide down his face to uncover his eyes. He stared up at the monitors, seeing Allura laying in her bed, the girl in a deep slumber as though untroubled by what had had happened. He glared at her images, resentment festering at her relaxed state. _~Of course.~_ Bitter was his thought, Lotor seething._ ~Why wouldn't she sleep? She's gotten her satisfaction and a victory over me. She's got me all but defeated, control wrested from my hands completely.~_

He wanted to take back that control, force her into the position of loser in their battles. But Lotor didn't know how, finding her triumph over him was complete, leaving him scrambling, desperate for something to do to her. His mind, hazy with drink, shuttled through recent memories, trying to find the key towards her defeat, Lotor desperate to inflict as much pain as he had received.

He continued to stare at the screen, the watching of her peaceful sleep helping to build his rage until he was standing. Lotor took an unsteady step towards the door of his room, hearing the crinkle of glass his boot crunching onto broken remains. He didn't pause, opening the door to trail wine colored foot prints down the hall. He continued to mutter to himself as he moved, Lotor reaching for the remote, the tiny device always on his person night and day.

He used it now, waiting impatiently for the door to finish it's opening slide, Lotor lurching through the threshold and into the prison he had forced Allura into. He was once again struck by it's barren state, such an odd contrast to the riches and lavish surroundings he had hoped to gift her with once upon a time. Now there was almost nothing, as empty as he claimed his heart to be.

The hiss of the door opening hadn't awakened Allura, Lotor stalking over to her bed, his feet silent for the moment. He towered over, eyes glaring and full of animosity as he stared down at the sleeping princess. She was curled up on her side, blonde hair spread behind her like a golden cape. Lotor had to fight every instinct to touch her hair, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through that shining mass.

Instead he reached for her blanket, jerking it off her in a violent gesture. She was revealed to be clad in her under garments, that little bit of lace having an effect on Lotor as though she appeared nude before him. He held back a growl, hands reaching for her shoulders, Lotor shaking Allura awake.

Her saw her thick eyelashes flutter, the girl slow to rouse as her blue eyes looked up at him, sleepy confusion in their depths. "Lotor....?" She questioned, finding he was still gripping her shoulders though he had ceased shaking her. "What time is it? What's going on?"

Lotor stared at Allura, hoping his expression was unreadable. His mouth opened, he meant to issue out an angry retort, but instead a baleful question escaped him. "Why couldn't you have meant it?!" Allura blinked, confused, moving to sit up. Lotor growled at her, and held her down, pinning her shoulders against the mattress as he repeated himself. "Why couldn't you have meant it?!"

"It?" She echoed, her eyes now as worried as she was confused. "I don't know what you mean...."

"Of course not." Lotor said bitterly. "You play with my heart, and just as quick as you can, you forget all about it!"

"I....I haven't been playing with your heart." She said quietly, her words angering him to the point he started shaking her again. Allura gasped, and tried to sit up, Lotor letting out a growl as he forced her to remain on her back. "Lotor, have you been drinking?" She surely could smell the alcohol seeping off him, Lotor not bothering to deny it.

"A little. But mainly I have been thinking."

"Thinking?" A lift of her brow, Allura sounding surprised. "About what?"

"About you, about us...about everything that's gone wrong." Lotor retorted, his hands holding her still now. "Wondering how much longer I'll have to fuck you before you're gone completely from my mind!"

"I don't think love works that way." She said quietly, her words making Lotor snort in displeasure.

"Love? Bah! What do you know!" Lotor hissed. "I'm far too angry to be in love with you any more...I just..."

"Just what?"

"I just have these urges to do things to you..." Lotor said, watching her face for her reaction to his confession. "To fuck you, and drag you down to new lows, to humiliate you the way you have humiliated me...I'm not through with you by a long shot Allura, do you understand?!" She didn't pale, she didn't so much as start in fright at his words, Allura merely looking at him with wide eyes.

"Don't give me that look." He muttered, letting go of her to turn away.

"What look?" Her question set him off to pacing before her bed, movements agitated as he reached one hand to his head.

"That look!" Lotor hissed, fisting his hair in his hand. "That innocent look of bewilderment. As if you don't know what you've done to me....the torments you have bestowed on me!"

"Because of Keith?"

"Because of YOU!" He roared that last word out, whipping about angrily. Allura had sat up, drawing her knees to her chest, watching him as he paced. "You've rendered me less than a man, and all with one look! How can I let you have such power over me?!"

"I don't know..." She said, making him want to scream. "But...I don't think you're any less of a man, even with what happened recently. I...I don't understand why it happened but..."

"You are a witch Allura!" Lotor said, coming back to the bed. He leaned over her, pressing his hands on either side of her body, feeling her knees against his chest. "You hold the power to bedevil a man with your eyes, to bring ruin down on me with a practiced glance. The worst thing is I let you! I let you!"

"Lotor...."

"How you must be laughing at me." He said over her voice, eyes searching hers for a hint of smugness. "You should congratulate yourself Allura, your victory over me is almost complete..." A ragged laugh then, Lotor shaking as he breathed out.

"I'd never laugh at you Lotor." Allura told him, the prince not believing her words. "No matter what happens, I'd never take pleasure in your misfortune."

"Tell me..." Lotor began, eyes still locked with hers. "Just how do you muster the sincerity to make your words ring true? It's an accomplished tongue you have Allura, in more ways than one."

"Why must you insist that everything I say is a lie?!" She demanded, her eyes flashing with the first real hint of anger.

"What do you expect?" Lotor said, his voice just as heated as hers. "When all you've given me is deception and falsities!" He pulled away from her, straightening up to stand looking down at her. "I used to believe in you Allura! I used to think you were a woman of your word!"

"I am!"

"You are not!" Lotor shouted back. "You lie and you deceive, and what's worse I believe! I believe, but no more! Save us both a lot of grief and stop pretending to care about me!"

"But I do care!" She protested, rising to perch kneeling on the bed. It brought her even with his face, Allura's eyes staring into his as she yelled at him. "More than I can ever say! I know I can't fix the past, but...but let me help you heal!"

"Heal?" He snorted. "Is that what you think you are doing with your tender touches, those stolen kisses, and those loving looks of yours? You think I want your false affection!?"

"It's not false!" She snapped, hands on her hips. "And if you would have believed in it, what happened today wouldn't have ended in disaster for you!" He growled at that, but she did not flinch. If anything her expression softened, Allura reaching up with a hand to his face. "Lotor....we could have reached satisfaction together...it would have been perfect, our hearts connected together for that one instant." Her fingers grazed his cheek, Lotor letting out a sharp breath at the contact of her hand.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you...?" Lotor asked, seeing her take on a frustrated look. "It would put me under your power once more."

"It's because you think like this that we have problems!" She cried, dropping her hand. "If you'd stop being so suspicious, and just accept me and what I offer you....you'd never have failed me in bed!"

Her words stung, Lotor hearing himself let out a growl, a feral sound that reminded him of a wild animal. The sound shook Allura, her eyes widened and she shifted on the bed as though wanting to put distance between them. "A failure am I?" Lotor demanded, and lunged forward to grabbed at her arms. "So now your true feelings come out!"

He toppled her over, Allura landing on her back with Lotor on top her. Her knees were spread enough for him to fit his body between them, Lotor continuing to growl as he pressed her harder into the mattress. She made a sound, panicked as she began wriggling beneath him, Lotor's breath catching in his throat at the feel of her soft body's movements against him.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She quickly protested, staring up at Lotor. He flashed his teeth in a deadly calm smile, eyes angry as he looked her over.

"Oh? and how did you mean it then?" He didn't give her a chance to respond, talking over her. "I'll make you eat those words Allura...I'll prove that I still have what it takes to put you in your place....and make you enjoy it at the same time!"

"Then do it!" She shot back, squirming harder. "Do it and be done with it. But don't run away this time! Don't run from whatever I may show you, no matter how much you doubt me!"

"Then don't show me any false faces." Lotor retorted. "Be honest in what you're feeling for me, and maybe, just maybe I'll believe you!"

"I won't hold anything back!" It was practically a threat, Allura glaring viscously at him.

"Neither will I!" Lotor retorted, his words a fierce promise he meant to keep.

"Fine!" Allura got out that one word before his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss, his hands fisting hold of her hair. For one brief instant she struggled against him, lips stiff and held together against the firm pressure of his. That was before she gave in to a sigh, her mouth falling open as she relaxed, lips nipping hungrily at his. He had time to wonder what he was doing, an instant before Allura's hands were on his back, holding him to her as she wiggled and writhed, making Lotor lose all sense of reality as he got swept up in passion's embrace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Ah....this story is actually shorter by two chapters. Originally I had planned for their to be a toys scene....I actually wrote it for twelve, and half of it for thirteen....but I didn't like what I wrote, and it felt like it was wrong. I decided to take it out completely and move on to the next stuff....I since lost those discarded chapters due to my computer crashing. _

Twelve was really hard for me. I wrote about five different versions of various lengths trying to get it right. At one point I was so frustrated, I wanted to kill the characters cause the fic wasn't going the way I wanted it to in that one chapter. I notice when I get frustrated with a fic, I tend to half jokingly say I am going to write the character's deaths. ;-p

Michelle


	13. Chapter 13

Lotor tasted of whiskey and wine, a potent combination that left a sour sweet taste on her tongue, Allura moaning for more. He gave it to her, his mouth hot like a furnace, his tongue ready to burn her with his touch. She reveled in that heat, working her tongue against his, eager movements as she battled for control of the kiss. Lotor wasn't giving that control up, trying to dominate her with his lips much like he dominated her with his body.

She felt the delicious weight of him on top of her, pressing her down into the mattress. Allura made eager sounds, squirming enticingly beneath him, feeling the cold silk of his shirt on her belly and arms, the feel of that fabric making her warm body shiver from the contrast. Shaking, she fit her body against his, the leather of his pants rubbing against her spread thighs as she drove her lace covered crotch against his.

Allura's hands were in Lotor's hair, she was practically fisting it, gripping it so tight he thought she'd pull the strands free of his scalp. His pretty little captive used her hand's hold on him to keep him in place, making Lotor a prisoner to her whims. He didn't mind, losing himself to the feel of kissing her, abandoning all restraint as he performed that action.

Her kisses were feverish, Lotor feeling as though he had been sucker punched in the stomach, the princess stealing his breath away with her needy mouth. Her tongue pushed at his, then glided past it into his mouth, starting a frantic exploration of it's contours. He heard a sound, a male groan, and realized that pleasured noise was coming from him.

His hands were on her shoulders, holding her steady in contrast to the desperate way she grabbed at his hair. When Lotor tried to pull back, Allura made a desperate sound, nosily making protests even as she placed urgent kisses on the corner of his mouth. Somehow he managed to turn his face to the side, her kisses falling on his jaw. Lotor's eyes rolled back in his head, feeling pleasured bliss at the way she worked her mouth up towards his ear.

"Allura stop...." Lotor moaned, feeling the wanton way she rubbed herself against his hardening cock. His own hips couldn't stay still, Lotor absentmindedly thrusting his groin into hers, relishing in the feel.

"Stop?" She whispered breathily in his ear, a moment before she licked it, dipping her tongue along the inside. He shuddered and gasped, feeling every sensitive nerve on fire from her tongue's caress. "I thought you were going to put me in my place?"

To Allura, her words sounded more like a petulant child than a challenge. But from the way Lotor growled, he took it as one all the same, rearing back so violently she nearly tore out handfuls of his hair.

"I'll have you ruing the day you chose Keith over me..." Lotor said, his large hands now on her body, palming her lace covered breasts. Her breath hitched in her throat, Allura arching sensuously in reaction to his touch.

"What makes you think I don't already?" She asked, fixing his eyes with a sultry stare.

He ignored her question much to Allura's frustration, Lotor still so stubbornly refusing to believe anything but the worst of her. Instead he began pulling at her strapless bra, fingers jerking on the material so hard she'd fear it would rip.

"Off, off!" Lotor growled, lifting off her just enough so she could sit up. "Remove your clothing before I tear it off you."

"That would be bad..." Allura teased, reaching around her to find the clasp that his drunken fingers could not undo. "I'd have nothing left to wear but my skin itself...how ever would you survive...."

He kissed her to silence her words, but not before Allura painted an intriguing picture of the girl clad in nothing but her skin, forced to live out her days exposed to his eyes and rampant desires. The bra snapped open, he felt her breasts bounce free of the lace, his hands snatching the bra from her hand to toss it away from the bed with an impatient throw.

His hands found the front of her breasts, his breath escaping in a hiss as he felt her nipples hard against his palms. The little minx was certainly eager to be reacting this quickly, Lotor rubbing circles over those two stiff points. Allura was the one to break the kiss this time, a throaty moan issuing out of her swollen, red lips.

"Oooooh yes!"

That sound was all the encouragement Lotor needed, the prince going wild as he cupped her breasts, fingers fondling her flesh. He rubbed and kneaded her skin, squeezing her breasts to the point it bordered on pain and pleasure. And all the while Allura continued to moan like a cat in heat, writhing beneath him as she grabbed at his back.

He pulled back to watch her, eyes heavy lidded with lust as he played with her body, enjoying the way Allura squirmed and panted out his name. Another squeeze of his hands, Lotor swearing her nipples hardened before his eyes, and then he was releasing his grip on her to watch her breasts bounce back into place.

"Lotor..." Allura opened her eyes, a confused pout on her lips when he stopped touching her breasts. The look in his eyes stilled her tongue, the girl seeing him placing a hand on her belly. For a second he just rested his hand there, firm pressure that brought it's own heat off his palm. And then he moved it, an odd smile on his lips as he stared down at her body, watching that hand of his caress up and down her waist.

He nudged his hand to just below her breasts, and just when Allura thought he'd resume his handling of them, he smoothed his hand back downwards. A few more of those up and down sweeps, and then Lotor lifted his hand, leaving only the pads of his fingertips on her skin. "I didn't get to touch you before..." He said, tone conversational. Allura gave a start as she realized he was right, he had avoided touching much of her body, hands holding only what was necessary for the act of love making.

Now Lotor seemed unable to stop touching her, taking pleasure from the simplest of acts, his fingers tracing elaborate designs into her skin. He kept the pressure just light enough that it wasn't tickling her, Allura alternating between watching his hands and his face.

"I was a fool to deny myself this pleasure..." Lotor said, fingers brushing the edge of her panties. That got Allura interested for another reason, the princess watching as he traced the waist band of her panties, fingers gliding around the ties that held them secure to her hips. He nimbly stepped his fingers over that bit of lace, and began caressing down her thighs.

He reached all the way to her knees, Lotor skirting his fingers to the back of it, an instant before he put his palms down flat on her legs. This time he used his whole hand to caress her, his smiling widening as he moved towards the inside of her thighs. She couldn't help herself, that light touch on so sensitive a flesh had her wiggling, Allura finding the whole touch of his hand on her body incredibly arousing. Pleasurable as it was tormenting.

"You're so soft Allura." Lotor commented, enjoying the texture of her smooth skin under his hands. "Soft and smooth." He was trying to memorize the feel of her body, wanting to leave no part of her untouched. But Allura had different plans, reacting by grabbing at the front of his shirt, hauling him down for another brutal kiss.

"I want to see you." She hissed into his mouth, fingers already shredding the buttons free of his shirt. "I need to feel you on me."

He liked the thought of that, Lotor knowing that this was another thing he had denied himself. He didn't fight her when she began pulling his shirt down his arms, in fact he helped her, holding back a shudder when Allura's warm hands touched his sides. He was in the process of tossing the shirt on the floor when she shifted downwards, positioning herself so that her face was beneath his stomach.

Lotor gasped to feel her mouth on his skin, her nails on his lower back as she pressed her cheek against his abdomen. Her hair rubbed against his skin as she nuzzled her face there, for a second Lotor forgot himself to just enjoy the feel of her. When her hands suddenly dipped into the back of his pants, her nails scratching down the cheeks of his ass, he growled, finding the front of his pants had grown unbearably tight.

"Allura!" He practically snarled with need, catching her arms, and dragging her hands up over her head. She pouted and protested, squirming about, lifting those slender legs of hers to cross over the backs of his.

"Lotor!" Allura cried out, wiggling harder, fighting against his hold on her wrists. "No! I wanna touch you!"

He wasn't sure why she wanted to do such a thing, but Lotor liked the power he had over her. He kept her hands over her head, long fingers encircling her wrists as he scooted down her body so that his face was even with her breasts. Her bosom heaved in an enticing manner, Allura sucking in a fast breath.

"Lotor please!" She said, her tone desperate. "Let me touch you....I need it..."

"Maybe later if you're good." A smirk on his lips, he went to lower his face to her bosom, burying his nose between the valley of her breasts. His hair fell forward to drape across her chest, Lotor twitching his head from side to side as he rubbed and kissed at her skin. He made sure to transfer her hands to a one fisted grip, fee hand coming down to caress fingertips over the side of her body.

He lifted his head, catching her eyes with his, a look of possession in his golden depths as his hand took hold of her right breast. Allura didn't stop trying to jerk her hands free, but her struggles lessened in intensity, her face anxious as she watched Lotor carefully lower his mouth to one taut nipple. Slowly, his eyes never ceasing watching her, he let his tongue drag across that stiff protrusion.

She didn't try to hold back her moan, giving voice to it with an excited exclamation. "Ah!" He continued to watch her, seeing how the curls of her hair clung to her cheeks, her face colored with two spots of red as she blushed and moaned. And all the while he continued to tease her, tongue swirling around her taut nipple, licking it harder and harder until she squealed.

"Lotor! I....I need..."

"What?" He demanded huskily, breath huffing across her wet nipple, hearing her hiss. "What do you need?"

"You! I need you!" She told him, wiggling against him once more.

"Do you need me more than Keith?" Lotor asked, and she nodded. "What was that? I don't think I heard your answer."

"Yes!"

"'Yes what?" His question made her groan, Allura trying to entice him with the arching of her back. "You, I need you more than Keith! I...I want you more than life itself!"

"Smart girl." He rewarded her by taking her nipple into his mouth, pursing his lips tight around that dusky peak. She seemed to go wild at the touch, quivering and crying out again and again. He didn't respond with words, Lotor grazing his teeth on her nipple, a slight tug of teeth that had her mewling. He quickly licked away the sting of his teeth with his tongue, lips pulling on her nipple as he began to suck hard on her flesh.

"Yes, Lotor yes..." Allura moaned it out like her mantra, giving fitful tugs of her hands, feeling as though he was close to cutting off the circulation off in her wrists. She wanted to touch him badly, to run her nails down his body, and lick every inch of him. But more than that she burned, his mouth making her hotter as he suckled sweetness on her breast.

His other hand was not idle, drifting over to her left breast to play with her neglected nipple. He did pinches of it, squeezing motions she thought would hurt but made her moan all the harder. She kept her legs wrapped around him, squeezing her thighs tight to hold him trapped against her as she moaned. When at last he lifted his head from her, she was almost dazed, panting harder than she had ever panted before. Allura stared at the strand of saliva that connected his lips to her skin, and shuddered, finding a decadent pleasure in that sight.

The mere sight of him licking his bottom lip left her moaning, Allura wanting his mouth back on her almost as much as she wanted to touch him. Another generous squeeze of her left breast, and then he let go of her hands, bringing both down to her hips to tug at the ties of her panties. She let Lotor get as far as untying them, and then she was grabbing at him, one hand at the base of his neck, the other running worshipful fingers down his belly.

"Allura!" She loved how Lotor gasped out her name, a mixture of surprise and arousal at the heart of that sound. She slid her hand down the waistband of his pants, forcing her palm against his hardened manhood. He practically throbbed against her skin, thick piece of hot flesh that left her feeling awed at the magnificence of him.

"Your pants." She hissed in his ear. "I want them off, now." She grabbed at his cock, a tight grip that had Lotor gritting his teeth, his hands abandoning her body to fumble with the fly of his pants. Allura didn't let go, wouldn't accept anything less than Lotor stripping himself bare before her.

Lotor got his pants down to his knees before he remembered his boots, a swear word escaping him as he went to pull back from Allura. She still held onto his sex, hand squeezing and caressing, making it hard to think. "Is this good enough?" He moaned, finding she was practically crawling into his lap, her bare breasts pushing against his legs.

"All of it Lotor." Allura said, and he nearly screamed when her tongue snaked out, digging into the slit in the head of his cock. "I want you as naked as me."

"All right..." Dazed, Lotor nodded, hunching over the girl in his lap, to reach down and unzip his boots. His fingers trembled on the zipper, finding Allura was still worrying her tongue against his slit, lapping up the fluid that oozed out of it. She made throaty sounds of approval as she did it, Allura sounding as though she relished the taste of him.

Somehow he got one boot off, the shoe hitting the floor hard with a resounding thump. Allura's lips closed around the head of his cock, doing a dainty suck on the crown that tore a growl from Lotor's throat. "Allura! You'll make me come before I get inside you!"

She said nothing to that, merely moaned louder, her hum a vibration down his shaft that left him shaken. The other boot was kicked off, Lotor fumbling with his pants to get them on the floor.

"There now!" Lotor said, even as Allura began to bob her head up and down his length. "Now there's no barriers between us." But she wasn't listening, too far gone to the taste and feel of him in her mouth, Allura gripping him with one hand, while the other held onto his leg. It forced the prince to grab at her hair, hauling her up off him as best he could.

Lotor stared at Allura, watching the lazy way she licked her lips as she stared at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh Hell." Lotor muttered, and dragged her in for another fierce kiss, tongues rubbing together as he urged her to lay back against the pillows. His hands touched her hips, then moved lower, grasping one of her legs to lift it up around his waist.

His freed cock was already seeking her out, moist from her lips and growing wetter when he rubbed it against the damp folds of her body. She moved, wiggling about so that he had to lift her other leg, hold her still as best he could as he lined up to pierce her body. Allura eagerly locked her legs into place behind him, smiling up at him as her eyes shined with emotion.

Lotor stared at her for a second, seeing that bright eyed look of hers, wondering what his own face showed. He knew he had long since abandoned the pretense of coldness, too far gone to passion to maintain impassivity. "Lotor..." Allura began, and for a second she hesitated, chewing on her lip. "I...I love..."

He cut off her words with a sharp thrust of his hips, body surging forward to claim her in one smooth movement. Allura shrieked and clawed at his back, her nails surely turning scarlet from the blood she drew. Lotor shivered to feel them scraping across his skin, his own hands holding onto her as he stared down at the woman beneath him.

Shaking, Allura could feel his massive Drule cock stretching her open, leaving her with the sensation of being full. Except for the initial thrust, he stayed still, letting her get used to him once more. It was a fact she appreciated, for wet as she was it was still with some difficulty that she took his cock inside her. Her breathing evened out, Allura nodding at Lotor to move.

He grinned and set to work, each thrust making her breasts bounce, Allura hearing the bed groan in protest. From the vigorous way he was thrusting, she was sure the mattress would be knocked off it's frame, Allura loving the wild abandon he showed.

"Gonna make you forget all about Keith." Lotor told her, a confidant smirk on his face. "Ruin you for any other man."

How could she tell him she was already ruined, knowing no other lover would make her feel as good as Lotor did? So she merely smiled, and grabbed at his hair, pulling on it as she wiggled on his cock, hips bucking backwards against his thrusts. She watched his face as he made love to her, adoration in her eyes, Allura noting the beads of sweat on his face. On impulse she urged him downwards, hands touching his face to hold it steady as she began licking at his skin, tasting each drop of perspiration on her tongue.

Lotor's arms wrapped around her, the prince holding her in a way he had not attempted to before. He hugged her as close as possible, his hips never stopping their movement, keeping their bodies pressed together as Allura squealed. She could feel her nipples rubbing against his chest, the friction pleasant, the princess letting go of his face to clutch at his bleeding back.

"Allura....Allura...." Lotor moaned, losing himself into the feel of how good she felt. He buried his face against her throat, peppering that delicate flesh with his kisses. She coiled tight around him, the tightness of her body beckoning him onwards to greater pleasure. He savored the friction offered, his cock seeking out her heat, striving deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust.

"Lotor...." She kept saying his name, the sound sweet to his ears. "I love..." Again she tried to voice those words, Lotor biting down on her shoulder to distract her from saying that damning phrase. She let out a wild cry, losing herself to pleasure completely as her body constricted, doing rhythmic squeezes that were designed to milk a man of his seed.

Lotor's hips became a blur of movement, the prince frantic now as he sought to take his own pleasure from her. To reclaim that what had been denied to him the last time. He grunted, practically pounding the imprint of her petite frame into the mattress, hearing something give, the bed seeming to collapse beneath them. It didn't stop him, he wouldn't stop until satisfaction was had, Lotor biting at Allura's shoulder harder.

With a scream he came, come bursting free of his cock to shoot into her womb. Allura let out a deep hmm of pleasure, tugging at his hair so that he lifted his head up. Love, be it false or be it real, shone in her eyes, the girl kissing him once more. He kissed her back, and this time when she said the words he didn't stop her, feeling a pang in his heart at her love confession.

His own mouth opened, words desperate to come out. "Allura, I...I..." He faltered, unable to say it, but she smiled and pet his hair, ever patient as she waited for him to get over his hang up. "I love you." He said simply, and she laughed, genuine happiness in that sound.

"I know." She said, then kissed him. Lotor rolled with them both, shifting them onto their sides so they could cuddle close. Their tongues were still dueling with each other for supremacy, and Allura hand was touching his limp cock. From the way she was handling him, he knew it wouldn't be long before he'd be recovered enough for another round of sexual ecstasy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Harmony Winters, aw thanks. Glad it didn't show. I think I will always look at that chapter and remember the frustration I felt while trying to get it to be what I wanted. ^^;;


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing Lotor became aware of was the taste, a horrible, bitter after taste that brought to mind the memory of all he had drank the night before. It brought with it a dryness, Lotor wondering if his tongue would shrivel up before he could get a chance to quench his needy thirst. The thought left him frowning, the prince realizing he was not looking forward to moving.

So he just lay there, concentrating on his breathing, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. It was a throbbing intensity that seemed focused on his temples, warning him that things would only get worse once he opened his eyes. He let out a sigh, Lotor slowly squinting his eyes open. The stark light of the room immediately had him squeezing them shut, the prince finding the light hurt his eyes.

It was unfortunate but part of the price he paid, Lotor long since used to the repercussions of drinking so heavily. Used to but not immune, the prince feeling his whole body hurt, bringing with the pain a mood that bordered on foul. Angry, he began issuing recriminations, silent reprimands as he scowled. He blamed himself for his state, but more than that, he blamed Allura, placing the fault on her shoulders as though the girl herself had been the one to pour the drinks in his hand.

_~She might as well have.~_ Lotor mused darkly, a snort escaping him. He conjured to his mind the image of her, seeing her in that instant before it all went wrong. Seeing her eyes sparkle with love, Allura looking at Lotor with raw emotion on her face. That look had destroyed him, Lotor being laid low by a blow that was as effective as though she had punched him herself.

The odd thing was Allura had not once lifted a hand to him, not attempting to attack or defend herself. He wondered at her game, even as Lotor lifted a hand to his face, shielding his eyes as he slowly opened them once more. The light was just as bright, a stark aggravation to his eyes, leaving Lotor to hiss as he squinted them half close. That lessened the strength of the light, brightness filtering in through his lashes as he stared up at a ceiling that was different from the moldy plaster of the warden's room.

Here it was gray metal, matching the walls to give the room a cold and unfeeling air to it. Alarm began to work it's way through him, an instant before he felt someone stir by his side, snuggling a warm body against the side of his, a hand possessively resting on his chest. He went still with horror, his tension increasing as his heart began pounding a furious beat in his chest.

~Oh no...~ Lotor thought, not daring to move, frightened of who he would see that lay cuddled so content by his side. His worry grew, Lotor realizing he recognized the room, realizing it was the very prison cell he had prepared for the princess of Arus. He tried to swallow down his agitation, still squinting as he stared upwards, trying to remember the previous night.

Lotor could remember as far as getting drunk, smashing bottles on the floor as he screamed out his rage. He dug deeper in his mind, and amidst the vibrant colored bottles and intoxicating drinks, he could recall stumbling from the room, angry at Allura, wanting to rouse her from her too peaceful slumber.

_~Oh Gods, what have I done?~_ Lotor wondered, lowering his hand. Still squinting, he slowly turned his head, catching sight of an unruly mass of golden curls, a head resting on his bare chest. His eyes widened, horror flashing in them as he realized it was Allura cuddled by his side, her petite frame fitting perfectly under his arm, the girl hugging him as though she had no intention of ever letting him go.

She was as naked as he, breasts pressed against his side so that he felt them nudge him with every movement of her breath. One of her slender legs was poised across his, hooked into place as though she could not get enough of touching him. For a long instant Lotor just stared, hardly daring to believe, noting other things such as the sheets tangled into a mess by their feet, and the mattress hanging off the bed frame at an odd angle. It felt as though that precarious perch could topple at any second, all it would take was a sudden move.

But Allura wasn't moving, and neither was Lotor, the prince wide eyed and no longer noticing the bright light of the room. The scent of Allura's hair tickled his nose, bringing with it memories, images he did not want to see. He saw Allura, but more than that he saw himself, his hands all over her, touching her. It was more than just doing what was necessary to get her ready for sex, his fingers lingered on her skin, tracing patterns in an attempt to familiarize himself to her body in a way that he had previously avoided.

What's worse, he could remember the feelings behind those worshipful touches, Lotor feeling regretful at not doing this sooner. He marveled at Allura's body, wondering how he could have gone so long without granting himself the privilege of touching her flesh. He had enjoyed touching her, going so far as to speak those words out loud, boldly telling her sweet nothings about how soft her flesh was.

Lotor groaned, a hand being lifted to plant against his face, the prince not quite cringing as more memories came to him. Shame burned it's way through him as he recalled the all too eager way he had let her strip him, Allura planting face first in his lap to drive him wild with her mouth. His cheeks burned, Lotor feeling the flush of embarrassment as he recalled how she had reduced him to a simpering school boy with a few touches and ardor laden words.

He had been putty in her hands, his drink making him relaxed and unguarded, his expression open and showing real feeling to her. "Oh Hell..." Lotor muttered softly, voice muffled by the hand over his face. He had KISSED her. Not once, not twice, but many, many times, open, eager kisses that conveyed his desire to her more surely than almost anything else he could have done.

He was afraid to delve deeper into his memories, fearing he'd find that boundary was crossed. His hand lowered, Lotor staring at Allura's sleeping face, wondering how it could have all gone so wrong. He barely paid attention to her actions of the night before, her eagerness registering only as a ploy, some newfangled deception to trick him into compliance.

Allura made a sound, a sleepy murmur that was accompanied by the tightening of her arm around his waist. The touch shocked him, bringing with him a moment frozen in time, Lotor on top of Allura, his arms wound into place around her. He had hugged her to him, as though she was the most precious thing in the world to him, Allura's own arms returning the embrace, leaving them connected more intimately than ever before.

Sound started to come with the memory, Lotor flinching as he saw Allura attempt desperately to say she loved him. Three times she attempted, Lotor distracting her with his actions until the words were stifled. But it didn't still the look in her eyes, the blue shining with adoration and love, melting the last of his defenses. "Oh hell." Lotor hissed, voice sounding too loud in the room, his heart seeming to freeze as he realized he had told Allura he loved her.

The last barrier on his memory unlocked, Lotor's mind seeming to flood with memories as he realized that had been only the first time he confessed his love for her that night. They had spent hours together, making frantic love. It went beyond mere calculated fucking, there was real feeling there, at least on his part as he touched and caressed her, spoke damning words of love, worshipped her as the Goddess he had always vowed to make her.

"Oh Hell." He kept repeating that phrase, as though he knew not what else to say. He didn't even try to muffle his words, feeling Allura let out a sleepy hmm in response to his voice. Lotor didn't know what to do, wanting to slide out from beneath her, as if he could escape what had happened by fleeing this room. A decision was made, Lotor reaching for her hand, Allura awakening the exact instant his fingers grazed her skin.

He saw her blink sleep heavy eyes, the princess doing a tired little yawn that ended in a smile when she noticed him watching her. "Hmm.....morning...." Her voice sounded throaty, sleep changing it's volume, Allura wiggling against him in a languid motion. "Or is it afternoon by now?" She gave a carefree giggle that had her head shaking, hair brushing across his skin.

He bit back a sharp hiss, cursing his traitorous body for liking the feel of her hair's caress. Even worse was when she nuzzled her face against his skin, those kiss swollen lips of her pursing to graze against his flesh. It left him seething, Lotor hating the familiarity Allura was showing him. It didn't show on his face, Lotor trying to school his expression to be ice cold once more.

"I thought the night would never end...." confided Allura, then added with a giggle. "In fact, I did not want it too." She turned her face upwards, glancing at him, a sweet smile on her face. "Thank you Lotor..."

"For what?" He asked, voice hoarse and knowing he was doing a bad job of appearing the cold prince if Allura could continue to smile at him.

"For..." She paused, thinking about it. "For everything. For last night....for proving you love me. For..."

"Enough." He whispered it, seeing her cock her head, trying to figure out what he had said. "Enough!" Lotor said louder, and he reach down to snatch at her hand. She didn't fight him, allowing Lotor to lift up her arm, the prince dropping it so it fell by her side. He sat up before she could wrap it around him again, Lotor reaching for the leg that was still draped across his.

"Lotor....?" He could hear the frown in her voice, the rampant confusion as she spoke. "I don't understand. What's enough? Why are you pulling away from me?" He got free of her legs, and turned, carefully swinging his legs over the edge of the lopsided mattress. He couldn't help himself, Lotor heaved a heavy sigh, dropping his head into his hands. "Lotor?" He flinched when he felt the soft touch of her hand on his back, Lotor whispering a pained cry.

"What have I done?"

Allura said something, but he barely paid any mind to her words, too lost in angry self reflection. Again he replayed the scenes of making love to her, hearing those damning words, phrases that set him back by months of hard work. How could he have left this happen, Lotor wondered, teeth clenched together as he shook with anger. How could he ruin everything with one night of drunken debauchery?!

It set him back to square one, leaving him wounded as Lotor found himself deeper in love with Allura than ever before. He likened his drunken actions of the night before to a drug addict relapsing, going back for one more hit that would undo months, years of hard work to stay clean. He'd laugh at the comparison if he didn't know Allura was his addiction, a lethal one at that, the girl ready to lead him into ruin with her traitorous words and deceitful promises.

He had worked so hard to get over her, to keep their encounters cold and without feeling. What a horror it was to wake up and realize he had undone all that in an instant, taking satisfaction from her one way, only to leave him in pain another way. Making love to Allura had left him shattered, Lotor not knowing what to do next, all his carefully laid plans ruined. How would she ever believe he felt nothing for her after last night? How would he make HIMSELF believe he felt nothing for her after the frenzied way he made love to her?

He dully realized he couldn't, shaking as he felt Allura wrap her arms around him from behind, the princess pressing herself against his back. She wasn't saying anything, just holding him as though she could give him comfort from her touch. It was anything but, Lotor dropping his hands to stare dully downwards at her arms around him.

"Let me go." Lotor ordered, hearing the note of pleading in his voice.

"No." She said it softly, hugging him tighter, her bare breasts pushed against his back.

"Let me go!" He roared it this time, grabbing at her hands, fighting with her to get free. Allura hung onto him like a leech, forcing him to be brutal as he jerked himself free of her arms. She made a sound, a wounded protest that had him whirling around to stare at her, eyes narrowed. The look on her face froze him, Allura's eyes sad and confused, lower lip trembling.

"Why?" She whispered it, the raw pain in her voice making Lotor want to fall to his knees and embrace her.

"Last night was a mistake." He said instead, forcing his arms to his sides, hands curling into fists. "One that can never be repeated."

"I don't understand." Allura frowned, inching towards the edge of the bed. "Last night was wonderful..." She took a step towards him, and Lotor backpedaled, moving away from her as though he would crumble to dust if she reached him.

"You must forget about last night." Lotor told her, wondering if it was even possible for him to forget what they had shared. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't mean anything?!" Allura's look was wounded, her blue eyes blazing with emotion as she advanced on him. "How can you say that?"

"It's easy." Lotor said harshly, his unwilling body backing away with every step Allura took. She shook her head, her voice coming out to drown out his.

"It is not! If it was so easy to shut off love, we wouldn't be here in the first place!" An angry gesture from her, Allura passionate as she spoke. "You'd never have kidnapped me if you could get over me so easily! Lotor..." Her hand reached for him, Lotor holding his own up to ward her off. "We shared something last night, something precious and beautfful....don't turn your back on it..."

"It's all an illusion Allura." Lotor hissed, watching her reaction to his words. "A deception. False promises and manipulations, the kind you are so good at." That hurt her, she looked pale right before she narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips as she let out an angry retort.

"You told me you loved me!" Lotor prayed he did not betray a reaction to her words, looking at her calmly. "You said you loved me, many times...not just in words, but in your actions. You couldn't have faked that..."

"Maybe I'm just a better liar than you think Allura." Lotor said, seeing her shake her head no.

"I won't believe that! I can't!" Allura cried out. "That was real feeling you showed me. It was different from all the other times we had sex. That was love making in it's purest, unbridled form. To deny it would be sacrilege!"

"I do deny it!" Lotor shouted, angered when she didn't back down. "I was drunk Allura, I don't take responsibility for anything I said or did!"

"You know what I think?" Lotor shook his head no, but the princess pressed onwards. "I think being drunk just gives you an excuse to hide behind. If anything, being drunk let you be more free around me than you have been these last few days! Lotor! You touched and held me, you kissed me. You did things only a devoted lover would do...and now you think to make me believe something else of you? Well, I won't! I can't!"

"Funny to hear you speak of love..." His words came out snide, a sneer twisting his lips. "I could point out that you did those same things to me, and we all know how well that turned out!"

"I know..." She hung her head, sadness stilling her movements. "I know I haven't given you any reason to believe in me after my betrayal....but Lotor....you must trust me....I do feel for you. Strongly..." To his shock and dismay, tears spilled down her cheeks, Allura sniffling out words. "I made so many mistakes...and I don't know how to right them..."

"You can't..." Lotor said. shaking his head repeatedly as he fought the realization within him. "Just as I can't fight my feelings anymore."

"Lotor?" She looked up at him with such hope, her eyes still wet and flowing over with tears. He squared his shoulders, and walked past her, deftly avoiding her hands when she made to grab him. He heard her chain rattle, Allura trailing after him as he stalked towards the bed, looking for his clothing. There wasn't many places for it to hide, Lotor retrieving his pants from the floor.

Allura stepped behind him, silent as he withdraw the remote from the pants. He stared down at the tiny device, hesitation on his face. He heard her sigh when he lifted it towards the door, finger pressing down the button that trigger the metal's opening slide.

"Your feelings!" Allura cried out, grabbing at his arm. He stood avoiding her, feeling her hands tug and pull insistently at his body. "What about them?! What can't you fight? Please....tell me..."

"I don't understand them any more..." Lotor muttered, knowing he was lying. The love he felt for her was undeniable, leaving him conflicted and confused over what to do next. The only thing he could think about now was to get away from her, Lotor jerking his arm free of her grip as he all but ran towards the door. Allura shrieked, pain at the heart of that sound, chain making a clanking sound as she ran after him.

"Lotor, don't go!" She cried out as the chain drew her up short before the door. "Please...let's just talk this out...it's not....it's not too late for us to resolve this."

"Of course it is." Lotor said, risking a look at her face. She was still crying, hands reaching towards him, the princess wanting to drag him back into the room. "Talking won't do any good....talking won't change things between us..."

"What if you're wrong?!" Allura demanded. "What if what I have to say could change everything?!"

"I'm not ready to hear more lies...." Lotor said, weary exhaustion creeping into his voice.

"They wouldn't be lies!" Allura protested, even as Lotor pushed a button on his remote. "Lotor please!" She cried out, helplessly watching the door start to slide close. "We can't continue like this!"

The door completed it's slide, cutting off her agitated exclamations. The worse thing was, Lotor agreed with her, knowing something had to be done about their situation and fast. But that something left him scrambling in the dark, Lotor wondering if he had at last reached an impasse in his scheme to get over Allura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

So...it didn't go as far as I had thought, but there's a reason. I can't say why without spoiling what happens next chapter.......so ya'll have to wait till 15 for what I realized. XD

Michelle


	15. Chapter 15

Placing one foot in front of the other, Allura paced the length of the room, hearing her chain drag across the floor as she moved. She wouldn't be surprised if it wore a groove into the floor, the princess unable to stop her agitated walking. She didn't even know how long she had been moving, Allura pacing endlessly as she waited without much hope for Lotor's return.

It had to be hours since he left her, Allura once more wishing he had seen fit to install a chrono meter in her cell. At least then she'd know what time it was, her sanity spared this one aggravation as she wondered when or if he would ever return. Lotor hadn't even been by to feed her, and though her stomach growled with hunger, she was more eager to speak with him than do anything else.

"Oh Lotor..." She whispered under her breath, hands twisting together to wring her fingers in anxious movement. She didn't understand what had happened, why he had reacted the way he had to their night of loving passion. It pained her that Lotor could act so hurt by it, the man reacting like a wounded animal as he sought to flee her the first chance he had gotten.

He hadn't even taken his clothes, leaving behind stark reminders of him. Allura didn't mind, gathering his shirt to her, the girl inhaling deeply of it's scent. It still bore the strong masculine smell of his body, all spice and sandalwood, comforting her in a way she needed. She wore his shirt now, the ends of it trailing down past her knees, the silk cool against her skin. It made her feel close to him, Allura feeling a connection to Lotor in the wearing of his shirt.

Her wedding dress lay crumpled in it's corner, neglected by her except for the hated glare she occasionally fixed on it. She despised it now, abhorring it's very presence and the symbol it had become. A symbol of her lies, her deceit made all too real, ruining everything between them. If onlys passed through her mind, Allura wondering what it would have been like if she had remained honest with Lotor. If she had honored the promises she had made with him, instead of running scared into Keith's arms. Would that have been the wedding dress she would have worn to marry Lotor?

It pained her to think that, Allura taking a step towards the dress, a grim look in her eyes. Broken dreams and promises continued to flash through her mind, superseded only by the memory of the night before on how it could have been between them. Passionate, fulfilling, happy. But more than that, loving, Allura letting out a feral cry as she lunged at the dress, snatching it off the floor.

With a growl she was pulling at the fabric, nails tearing holes into the bodice. She raged as she did this, Allura wondering how she could have been so stupid as to give up her chance at happiness with Lotor. The satisfying sound of silk tearing accompanied her actions, Allura surprised at her own strength as the stiff petticoats began to tear into strips.

She tried to work out her anger in the destruction of the gown, Allura feeling a calm sort of madness settle in around her. She wanted to place the blame on someone else's shoulders, Keith, Lotor, her people...But deep down she knew, without a doubt it was all her fault. _~No wonder he doesn't want to love you!~ _She thought snidely to herself. _~Who would want to care for a wretched liar such as you?!~_

Bits of fabric were fluttering all around her, Allura panting, red faced as she continued to destroy the dress. She hurled insults at herself, calling herself cruel manipulator, and deceitful liar as she yanked and pulled on the silk until there was nothing left to grip properly. And still she growled, the urge to destroy still strong upon her.

_~Lotor....~_ Pain came with the mere mention of his name, Allura placing a hand over her heart, clutching at his shirt's material. _~I know you still love me. You HAVE too. A man can't play false such raw emotion, the feelings you displayed have to be real...!~ _But was she really sure, or was she just desperate to hang on to him? Allura did not know, wondering if it was even possible for him to still love her after all that had happened.

She tried to think of his coldness, the icy demeanor he had displayed those first times he approached her in this room. She wanted to analyze his behavior, but every time she closed her eyes, Allura merely imagined his expression from the night before, his eyes full of warmth and love. "Oh God, what have I done?!" She moaned pitifully, dropping the remnants of the dress on the floor.

Allura brought her hands to her face, weeping bitterly. "I've ruined everything haven't I?" And the worse thing was she had set out on purpose to do just that, Allura on a self destructive path as she sought to save her planet and her people from Doom's grasp. Now she wondered if it was even worth it, this pain she felt feeling as though it would never stop.

Fat tear drops fell into her hands, Allura angrily brushing the backs of them against her eyes. It didn't stop them, merely made the tears flow faster, the girl sniffling. _~I have to tell him the truth.~ _She realized, a shudder shaking her body. _~All of it. No half lies about feeling affection for him, about wanting happiness. I have to lay it all down, bare my soul and hope when I am done he realizes I am being honest and forgives me.~_

But she wanted more than forgiveness, Allura wanted Lotor. His passion, his love, the tender way he held her, and the gentle way he spoke to her back when he wasn't trying to hate her so hard. She wondered if it was possible to turn back time and recapture the feelings they had shared on his ship, Allura not even thinking about the future beyond reclaiming their love.

She didn't care that she was his prisoner, didn't care that such a position left her weak towards bargaining with him. If she could only convince him of the truth, then she'd gladly damn her people and planet in the process. And all for another chance at love with Lotor.

Allura was nodding her head, resolute in her decision when the door hissed open. One last sniffle from Allura, the girl rising to stand, another brush of her hands against her wet eyes. When she turned she was composed, though Allura was sure her eyes were rimmed with red. Lotor was looking at her, face stoic as his eyes touched on the shirt she wore. She saw him look past her to the remains of the dress, a surprised lift of his eyebrows being the only thing that gave away his reaction to seeing her attempt at destruction.

"Lotor..." Allura said, tongue licking across dry lips. "I...I wanted to speak to you." He stepped into the room, leaving the door wide open as he strode to the bed. Allura stepped towards him before she could stop herself, hands clasped together as though in prayer. "I've been thinking a lot. About my mistakes and my lies.....You're right Lotor...I..I am a..."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking too." His abrupt manner interrupted her, Lotor gesturing for her to come closer. She noticed in his hand he held some kind of device, the metal reminiscent of bolt cutters she had seen a castle repairman use.

"Oh?" She was startled by his words, letting him distract her from what she had been trying to say. Her feet moved willing enough, Allura reaching the bed, dully sitting down at Lotor's insistent gesture.

"Yes. About...our circumstances. I realized it's time." Lotor said, and dropped to his knees.

"Time?" Allura asked, feeling a lewd thrill go through her at the sight of Lotor kneeling before her, his hand reaching for her leg.

"Yes. You were right....we can't keep going on like this." A shiver went through her, more at his touch than his words, Lotor sliding his hand down her calve, fingers reaching to lift up her leg, the manacle gleaming around her right ankle.

"So what do we do?" Allura asked, then cried out in surprise when he clamped the bolt cutter onto her manacle. With a loud crunching sound, it shattered into two halves, Allura staring shocked at her foot. She wiggled her foot, and for once did not hear the blasted sound of the chain rattling. Her joy was short lived, Allura jerking her head up to peer at Lotor's face. "What does this mean?"

"Mean?" Lotor looked into her eyes, revealing the dejection in his golden orbs. "It means you've won Allura."

"I've won?"

"Yes." He said in answer to her question. He pulled himself up to standing, but stayed staring at her. "You're free to go Allura. I give up. You're right. I can't get over you. No matter what I do, no matter how much I try to fuck you out of my system....it just makes things worse. I just want you even more."

Her jaw dropped open, Allura staring at Lotor in shock. He ran an angry hand through his hair, spilling the white strands every which way in the process. "I guess I'll always want you. I don't have to like it, in fact I hate that you have this power over me, but I'm through trying to fight it."

She made no move, just looking at him. "You still love me?" She wanted to be sure on this, even as Lotor flashed her a poisonous look.

"I don't know what this is!" He turned from her, and began pacing, hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "Is it love, or it just some twisted desire? Whatever the case, I am stuck in your web, more prisoner than I ever made you."

"Lotor."

"Don't!" His word was a sharp cry, Lotor whipping around with eyes flashing. "Don't pity me. I don't want it, nor could I stand it!"

"It's not pity." Allura whispered, seeing the agonized look he flashed her.

"Then what is it?" He demanded.

"It's..." She paused, thinking on all the emotions she was experiencing before settling on one. "Relief."

"Ah. Of course." Again he turned away from her, walking back and forth before the foot of the bed. "You're relieved your ordeal is over with."

"That's not it." She said it so quietly, she wondered if Lotor heard, the prince continuing to speak as though Allura had remained silent.

"Well, you're free now. You can go. No one is stopping you. You can walk right out of this prison and to the nearest town, or you can use my radio to call for help. I'm sure your fiancee..." Icy bitterness was gritted out on that word, Lotor pausing before the wall, back still to her. "Would respond in a flash."

"What about you? What will you do?" Allura asked.

"I'll survive." Lotor muttered, staring at the wall. "It's what I always do."

"I see..."

"Go." Lotor said, then was shouting it, screaming in angered pain. "Go now before I change my mind!" His words moved her into action, Allura stepping off the bed. He must have mistaken the sound of the mattress creaking as her compliance to his command, for Lotor suddenly punched a fist into the metal wall, a hint of a pained cry escaping him.

Allura stood, staring at his back for a second, still stunned that he wanted to let her go. She couldn't just leave like this, couldn't allow him to return to Doom thinking the worst of her. So she moved, tip toeing towards him on bare feet that were silent on the cold floor. She waited until she was behind him, and then she touched him, Allura wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?!" Lotor growled out, body going stiff with tension. "I said you're free to go. There's no need for you to pretend anymore."

"I'm not pretending." Allura said, rubbing her cheek against the muscles in his back. "I'm where I want to be."

"You can't mean it..." His tone was guarded, but he made no move to pull away from her. "It's a trick....another deception made to ensure you have control over me..."

"I don't want control over you." Allura told him. "Lotor...I want to be with you. Despite what you think, my reactions to you have been honest in this room. I...I.."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be with you." Lotor retorted, his words making her tighten her hold on him.

"No! You can't mean it!" Allura cried out, feeling as though she'd start crying again. "You can't. I know you! You love me!"

"I'm trying to get over you. To forget you ever meant anything to me..." Lotor muttered, touching her hands.

"I won't let you." Allura breathed out, even as he pulled away, slowly turning to face her. His golden eyes were a storm cloud of emotion, turbulent and dark as he gazed at her. "I won't let you." She repeated, bringing her hands to touch his face. He tried to flinch away from her touch, but she caught at his cheeks, and began drawing him down as she rose up on tip toe. He seemed helpless to resist her, Allura touching her nose to his as she whispered fiercely. "Because I love you...just as much if not more than you love me."

"Allura....you don't have to lie anymore...." Lotor began, and that was when she kissed him. She had to fight her natural instincts to make the kiss all about her, to keep her desire from turning the kiss hot and needy. Instead she focused on transferring the depth of her emotion to him, gentle love and adoration in the pressing of her lips. She felt him tremble in her grasp, an instant before he touched her, enfolding her in his arms.

"Can't you see?" She asked when she pulled back, Allura staring into his eyes. "I'm not lying. Not anymore."

"It's just a kiss." Lotor said to her frustration, causing her to pull back.

"it's more than a kiss!" She said, a wild, angry gesture of her arm punctuating her words. "I'm about to be more honest to you than I have been in a long while. And you must believe me when I tell you this. Lotor, I love you!"

"You keep saying that..." Lotor said, sounding sad. "As much as I want to believe, it doesn't make it true."

"Just hear me out first." Allura said, catching at his hand. "I have so much to tell you, and before I am through you may need to sit down. But please, try to listen with an open heart." He followed willingly enough, allowing her to sit him down on the bed. She sat down next to him, though she was tempted to take a seat on his lap, wanting to ensure she had his undivided attention.

"Lotor...it's hard to know where to begin..." She spread her hands helplessly, glancing down at her fingers for the moment. "I suppose I should start with that day on your ship. When we kissed, and almost came to an agreement."

"That was the start of your lies."

"NO! Not then...I wasn't lying to you, not until Keith arrived and I realized something." Allura said, taking a shuddery breath. "A thought that was important and left me horrified. Do you know what that was?"

"No what?" He couldn't keep the intrigued note out of his voice, Allura raising her head to look at him with honesty shining in her eyes.

"I realized I loved you, loved you to the point I was ready to give you anything. Anything at all." A choked out breath, Allura shaking her head. "Can you imagine how scared I was? To know I was this close to giving you Arus...to handing over everything to the despot I had fought so long and so hard against?"

"That is why you lied to me." He seemed to be ignoring the part where she said she loved him, stubbornly clinging to her admittance of lying to him.

"Lotor....I was about to let my people be enslaved by Doom! I wasn't thinking beyond being with you, my desires making me want to submit to you. Gladly!" She sighed, remembering how shaken she had been by that realization. "I know as your prisoner I didn't have much hope of negotiating a treaty that would benefit my people, but right then I didn't care. I did not want to fight you any longer! I just wanted to be with you!"

Another sigh, Allura bringing her hand up to fiddle with her hair. "When Keith arrived, I went through a myriad of emotion I felt ANNOYED at his presence, but part of me felt guilt, I was shocked at what I had almost done. But more than that, I was SCARED."

"Scared?" Lotor asked, staring at her, expression not betraying what he felt. "Of me?"

"No! Of ME!" clarified Allura. "Of my feelings and what I had almost done. I knew then and there I couldn't allow this to happen, that I had a choice to make to protect my people. To protect Arus. And so that is why..." A shuddery breath, Allura gritting out the next words. "I went to Keith. Not in love, not even in friendship, but in desperation! I proposed to him, I all but begged him to marry me, and all for the good of Arus. You see..." A bitter laugh, Allura blushing. "I thought that would keep me safe from you. I thought you'd lose interest, that you'd no longer try to seduce me into handing over my planet to you. And even if you did seduce me, with Keith sharing my throne, you wouldn't be able to take Arus that way."

"All this because you were scared?" Lotor asked, and she nodded.

"I'm weak. A scared little girl, running from her feelings." Allura smiled, the expression sour on her face. "Turning my back on happiness, on love to do what is best for my people...."

"You've always put them first..." Lotor said slowly, and she nodded.

"I have...but...this can't be right. Not if it causes us so much pain. Lotor, I love you, I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to hide from my feelings for you!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lotor asked, and she shrugged.

"I was still trying to deny my love for you. Still thinking of the good of my planet." She let out a choked out sound, a bitter laugh as words followed. "When you said you wanted to have sex with me to get over your feelings, a part of me was thrilled. Another part thought that maybe if I had sex with you, I too would be able to get over this devastating love I hold for you. But I didn't! It only made me burn more for you!"

He gave a slow nod of his head. "Sex obviously isn't a cure for what ails either of us."

"I think nothing would be." Allura said, giving a shrug of her shoulders. "Nothing but being together honest and open with our feelings. Love shouldn't be denied..." A fidget of her fingers, a blush coming to her cheeks. "Do you know what I thought of on my wedding day?" At his head shake of no, she continued. "I was thinking of you. Wondering where you were, and when you would come back. I even dared to day dream that maybe you would come and whisk me away before the ceremony. Prevent me from going through with it."

She reached for his hands, smiling through blurry eyes. "I'm glad you did. You saved me from myself. I think I'd die being married to Keith, to being married to anyone but you. I know it's selfish of me, but my heart wants what it wants. You." A squeeze of her hands, Allura staring hopefully at Lotor.

Those hopes were dashed when he pulled his hands free of hers, Lotor rising to stand. "I don't know what your game is Allura. But..."

"You don't believe me!?" She interrupted, her tone dull with disbelief.

Now it was his turn to shrug. "I don't know what to believe. How can I ever trust anything you say? This could all be some lie..."

"Then take my planet from me!" She all but shouted at him. "Take it and be done with it. I give it to you, my only demand is you let me stay with you! I'd gladly be by your side, even if it's nothing more than as one of your slaves." He stared at her stunned, his head shaking no over and over again. "It's the truth." Allura said, feeling a tear escape down her cheek.

"You've given me a lot to think about." Lotor said, moving away from the bed. She sat, watching him head towards the door, voicing her displeasure.

"You're leaving again?!"

"I won't be far." Lotor assured her, then paused to look at her. "And you're free to leave at any time. I won't run interference should you decide to drop this pretense and leave me."

"I won't go." She knew her jaw was set at a stubborn angle, Allura locking eyes with Lotor, a challenge in them. "I'll die before I abandon you again."

"I'd never ask you to go that far." Lotor said softly, and then he passed through the archway of the door. True to his word, he kept the door open, his footsteps echoing as he walked down the hall. Allura sat there for what seemed like hours, listening to his footsteps fade in strength. She even heard the sound of another door opening, and only then did she topple backwards onto the bed, a sigh escaping her.

"I will make you believe in me." Allura whispered to the ceiling, her hands making fists of the bed sheets. "Count on it!" She just wished she knew how.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Ah, so the thing I realized while writing 14 was this....Lotor was supposed to free her without leaving the room first. And then I went, wait...how will he get the chain off her? Why would a drunk Lotor carry a device to remove the chain on him? SO I had to change it a little, have him leave to think and come back with the device.

Also...sorry Botias, it seems none of what we talked about in the IM session is going right for this fic! ^^;;

Michelle


	16. Chapter 16

Feeling calmer than he had been in a while, Lotor sedately walked into the warden's room, letting the door fall close behind him with a soft click. Even softer was his sigh, a deep exhale of breath as Lotor walked towards the couch. He ignored his old friend, the well stocked bar, not ready to fall into the trap of drinking away his feelings once more.

Instead he sat down, eyes staring at the wall of monitors, fighting the temptation to switch them on. He knew it was ridiculous, he had just left Allura, and yet he wanted to see her once more. To observe her from afar, and see how she was reacting to her new found freedom. It was a freedom he envied her, Lotor finding the shackles of love tied him down securely, leaving him open and vulnerable to Allura's whims and actions.

Her words held even more power, Lotor replaying their talk over in his mind, repeating phrases and trying to analyze the looks on her face. One thing was certain, truthful or not, Allura had given him much to think about.

He marveled at how easily the words of love slipped past her lips, Allura cool and collected by all outwards appearances. Her calm facade was only marred by the hint of agitation that shook her body, a touch Lotor found made discerning her truths from the lies difficult. A part of him wanted to believe in everything she said, but he quickly pushed that urge aside, knowing trust had been shattered between them long ago.

Her story wasn't as outlandish a lie as it could be, it echoed something Lotor had privately thought during many of his drunken escapades. He could remember thinking she was a coward, running from her feelings for him. How very intriguing to hear Allura use those very words to describe her actions, the princess telling him she had fallen so desperately in love with him that it had scared her.

He could very much imagine that being the truth, knowing Allura was young, just on the cusp of womanhood. As far as his spies had surmised, Allura had never so much as dated before, Lotor confidant he had been her first kiss, as well as stealing other firsts from her while she was in his care. He would have smirked at the thought, if not for how serious the situation was, Lotor wondering if it could really be so simple as a lie born on the heels of a girl running scared.

He knew how much she valued Arus, how much she cherished her people. That she could even consider endangering them must have been an alien concept to her. But, and this was the important part that worried away at his thoughts, if she had truly been terrified for what her feelings for him had almost cost Arus, then why now would she admit to it? Why would she confess to a love that jeopardized everything she fought to protect?

Even more troubling was the insistent way she tried to hand over the planet to him now. He should have leapt on that prospect, should have claimed the planet in the name of the Doom Empire. But to Lotor Arus was now meaningless, just another reminder of Allura and the love he was trying to forget. Did the princess know that? And if she did, would she really play such a huge gamble to get Lotor to believe in her love? Would she really risk her people being enslaved just to keep Lotor wrapped around her tiny finger?

It was a complicated web he sought to unravel, Lotor not knowing what could be the God's honest truth. And the devil take him, he wanted the truth to be as she said, Lotor yearning for Allura's love with every fiber of his being even as he tried to fight against it. He lifted his hand, Lotor grazing his fingertips against his lips as he recalled the sweet, loving way she had kissed him. He didn't want to believe his princess was that accomplished an actress, Lotor content to believe he was able to make her feel by using her body against him. But it was not enough to have her lusting for him, he wanted the love to be real.

A realness he'd never be able to trust, Lotor growling as he dropped his hand down to his side. His fist punched the couch's cushion, Lotor scowling at the empty room. Why had she told him that story, why did she fill him with false hopes just as he had come to accept that he'd never get over her? Was Allura such a cruel person as to dig the dagger in deeper into his heart? Would she not be satisfied with anything less than making him her obedient lap dog?!

Lotor simply did not know, the prince ready to drop his head down into his hands. He needed sleep, but felt too wound up to attain a restful state, his mind wanting nothing more than to over think everything about these last few days. Especially the moments he had spent in her arms of the night before, seeing the look of loving adoration on her face. Had she ever looked that way at Keith? Or was it a look Allura reserved for Lotor alone?

Lotor knew he'd drive himself mad before he attained answers, the prince leaning back, muttering angrily under his breath. Noise filtered in through the otherwise silent room, Lotor's sharp hearing picking up the sound of footsteps coming closer to his door. It had to be Allura, the girl not trying to be quiet as she walked the hall that led out of her cell.

He stiffened, holding his breath, hearing her come closer, positive she had finally decided to leave him. Lotor willed himself to remain seated, not wanting to dash out into the hall and grab her. If she wanted to leave him, then so be it. He'd not stop her, and it would give him the truth he was so desperately in need of.

Her footsteps grew louder, then fell silent, Allura pausing outside his door. He resisted the urge to call out to her, staring fixedly at the wall of monitors, willing her to leave. Practically daring her to prove him right. Her hesitation continued, and then he heard it, a soft knocking on the door.

"Lotor?" Allura's voice, the girl carefully easing the door open to peer inside the room. He fought not to look at her, but ultimately failed, the prince turning and seeing her standing there looking uncertain. She was still wearing his shirt, a sight that should have proved ridiculous in how it hung down low like a dress on her. Instead he felt a flare of desire, an odd sort of possessive lust to see her garbed in a garment that belong to him.

Lotor remained sitting, trying not to react to her, just fixing eyes that were blank of emotion on her. She pushed the door open wider, and stepped into the room, eyes curious as she looked around.

"Is this where you've been staying?" Allura asked, noting the cot shoved in the corner of the room. He nodded, seeing her frown. "It doesn't look very comfortable."

"It's not." Lotor said, gruff and to the point, hardly in the mood to make conversation with her. She just nodded and looked around, noting the many bottles of liquor on the table, Allura drawing nearer to his seat as she continued her inquisitive looks. Her hand landed on the micro oven's top, Allura turning to look at the wall of monitors up on it's black frame.

"So you have been watching me..." Lotor did not deny her observation, Allura sighing. "Is this where you cook our meals?" Her fingers drummed on the micro oven's top, tapping out a beat with her nails. Lotor gave a slight incline of his head, Allura frowning. "No servants?"

"No. It's just you and me." Lotor said, confirming her question.

"It must have been difficult for you, to arrange all this on your own." Allura said, Lotor again giving that half nod. "I can't imagine not having servants around to help."

"I managed just fine." Lotor told her, then pushed forward to interrupt her next question. "Allura, why are you still here?" She blinked at him, for a second looking wounded at the angry way he snapped out his words. It made him want to apologize, Lotor clenching his teeth to fight against that impulse.

"I told you. I'm not leaving."

"That's your answer?" He couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice, feeling frustrated when she nodded. "Or maybe you're just too delicate to traipse through the woods to the nearest town."

"That's not it!" Allura protested, face growing red in her upset. "I won't abandon you this time. You have my word."

"Your word?" Lotor snorted, mocking her openly with his disgust. "Your word isn't worth a damn to me."

"Nonetheless, you have it all the same." She said quietly.

"Let's just cut the pretenses princess, and get this farce over with." He stood, and stalked over to the corner where his cot lay, reaching for a box at the foot of the bed. Allura remained by the micro oven, just watching him as he pulled out a small space wave radio. "You want to go home don't you? Well, allow me to facilitate your trip."

"Lotor, no!" Allura said, but he ignored her, fiddling with the controls.

"I'll even input the transmission codes for you." Lotor said, knowing the codes to contact the castle of lions by heart. "All you need to do is speak up, and the captain and your friends will soon be here, knocking down my doors."

"Stop." Allura ordered, a command Lotor ignored. The radio flared to life, static crackling in the room as it began dialing a connection. Lotor looked at Allura while he did it, his eyes daring her to speak up. A voice came out over the airwaves, questioning the archaic method Lotor used to contact the castle. An unhappy smile on his face, Lotor opened his mouth to speak, at the same instant Allura screamed out a protest.

"Lotor don't!" She lunged at him, her hand slapping at his. The shock of her actions caused him to drop the radio, the delicate machinery smashing into several pieces on the floor, the voice on the air waves lost in the damage. Lotor stared downwards, stunned, Allura in his arms. She trembled as she clung to him, her fingers taking tight hold of his shirt as she buried her face against his chest.

"Why did you do that?!" Lotor demanded, not faking the furious tone in his voice.

"I told you. I'm not going anywhere." Allura said, tone stubborn. She was hardly shaken by his anger, letting out a protesting no when he tried to pull her away from him. "Accept it Lotor, you're stuck with me."

"So it would appear." He sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides though right now his greatest temptation was to touch her hair. "Tell me Allura, how long do you plan to keep this charade up? We both have responsibilities, ones we are continuing to neglect by being here."

"I don't care." She said, raising her head to look up at him. "Nothing matters to me anymore but you."

He very much wanted to believe her, Lotor staring down into her eyes as he sighed. There was so many things he could say to that, so many words he was tempted to say. But instead he settled on something simple, hoping she'd at least pull away long enough for him to put some distance between them. "Are you hungry Allura?" He knew it had been hours since he had last fed her.

She nodded, a pleased light in her eyes at his concern. "Then allow me to fix you something."

"All right." She let him go, but he could see she was reluctant to do so. He wondered at that, his mind's voice whispering that she couldn't be faking that reaction. But Lotor kept quiet, walking over to his miniature storage device, digging out a meal. He didn't ask her what she preferred, knowing his limited rations couldn't afford a picky eater. He took out enough for two people, dropping the contents on a tray that he put inside the micro oven.

He could feel Allura's gaze on him, Lotor busying himself with watching the food cook. "Lotor...?" He made a sound, responding to his name as he watched the tray spin around in the micro oven. "Where are we exactly? I didn't do much exploring yet, but....this building reminds me of a prison."

"That's because it is." He said, counting down the seconds with the oven's timer. "It hasn't been in use for years...No doubt this is the first time you've set foot in such a place."

"True. Arus has little use for prisons...My father shut down many of them during his rule." Allura told him. "We had too many prisons and not enough criminals to warrant such an expense."

"I know." Lotor said, and used a rag to pull out the hot tray. "Most of the crimes on Arus are petty enough to be overlook. Your real violent criminal types all come from off world, the perpetuators of this war." He turned, seeing she had made herself comfortable on the couch, her hands folded in her lap as she watched him. Lotor walked over to the table, setting the tray down.

"Where exactly are we?" Allura asked, voice coming out louder as Lotor began dragging the table over to the couch's front. "What planet are we on? Doom?"

He sat down next to her, taking his time in answering her. "We're still on Arus." She gave a start, her body brushing against his arm as she turned to stare at him shocked.

"Arus?!"

"One of the prisons abandoned by your father." Lotor said, and began eating, completely nonchalant. "So you see Allura, it really is a matter of you just walking out that door to get to your freedom."

"All this time, we've been on Arus..." She reached for a fork, but she hardly seemed interested in the food. "How did you do this Lotor? How did you get this place ready for us?"

"You mean how did I get planet side without being detected by the lions?" At her nod, he smirked. "It was easy enough, considering my ride wasn't the typical Doom class war ship. I used transport from one of the planets allied with yours. It allowed me to come and go as often as necessary."

"This is why you weren't seen attacking the planet these last few weeks..." Allura said, voice musing her thoughts out loud. "You were too busy making preparations...."

"Eat your food Allura, before it gets cold." Lotor told her. She didn't heed his words, continuing to talk as she pushed her potatoes around with her fork.

"It's very risky what you've done. But....in a way it makes sense. No one would think to look for me so close to home. And by now they must figure you have me back on Doom."

"Most likely, yes." Agreed Lotor.

"Did you ever plan to take me to Doom?" Allura asked, then frowned when he shook his head no. "You mean to say you really intended to leave me if your plan to get over me had succeeded?"

"Yes, Allura. That was what I was hoping to do." Lotor told her with a sigh. "Things have obviously changed."

"What do you intend to do now?" Allura asked, her question giving him pause. He didn't feel like returning to Doom just yet, not ready to face the humiliation of a jeering court. Nor was he looking forward to being yelled at by his father, the King sure to demand explanations of=n where Lotor had run off to, and why he hadn't produced results that favored the Doom Empire.

So he just gave a noncommittal gesture, shrugging his shoulders as he busied his mouth with his food. "Promise me something." Allura said, her eyes serious in her determination. He looked at her, cautious as she continued. "Promise me Lotor, you won't leave in the middle of the night. I couldn't bear it if I woke up and you were gone!" His hesitation showed, Allura dropping her fork to grab at his hands, giving an urgent squeeze as she all but shouted. "Give me your word!"

"....All right Allura..." Lotor began, choosing his words carefully. "I give you my word that I won't just leave without saying good-bye to you first." That seemed to relax her, Allura sighing in relief.

"That's all I can ask of you." She said, and at last began to eat her meal. Now it was Lotor's turn to pick at his food, wondering why he had felt the need to give her his word. After all, was it not his right to just pack up and leave anytime he felt like it? And yet he felt guilt at the thought, reasoning to himself Allura had come to depend on his presence. The very least he could do was stay with her until she was ready to return to her kingdom. He just hoped that would be sooner than later, knowing his heart could not stand against more of her ardent proclamations of love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Ever since I started this story, I imagined him hiding her right under their noses on Arus. Now I sorta wonder if I should make it a moon of Arus...but I'm still partial to it being Arus itself. ;-p

Michelle


	17. Chapter 17

The room was like all the others, full of dust and cobwebs, with cracks in the plaster and toppled over bits of furniture. That was not the only sign of the years of neglect the prison had gone through, Allura noting the metal walls had gone dull from dirt, the windows missing whole panes of glass. The building had clearly seen better days, the inside floor blasted by the rain that was currently filtering in through the broken windows.

The rain formed puddles on the floor, leaving wet spots that were clean of the dirt that lay everywhere. There were foot prints in the dirt, too small to be Lotor's, leaving Allura to realize that a child had made this place his private playground. She shuddered at the thought, noting the sharp points of the broken furniture, knowing how easily a child could injure themselves here. Or worse yet, she imagined the accidentally locking of one of the cells, the child trapped with no one to come to the rescue.

It was for that very reason she had avoided exploring the other cells, quick to avoid them for fear that the chill wind that blew through the building would sweep the door shut behind her. So she stuck to rooms that had been offices, the barracks where the soldiers had slept, and the large meal hall where the prisoners took their supper in. Once she wouldn't have been able to imagine what their world was like, but now with her extensive experience inside her prison cell, Allura could identify on some level with the men and women who had been held here.

This building left her anxious, Allura feeling a restless energy as she walked deeper into the room, running fingers along a filing cabinet. It's drawers were still open, showing the withered pages of paperwork, Allura giving a cursory glance at them. She was hardly interested in reading the daily reports of life in this prison, more eager to explore, to just enjoy that she had the freedom to do so.

It felt good to be able to walk anywhere she pleased, with neither chain to keep her tethered in place, nor doors to bar her entry to her inquiries. It was a freedom she'd never have appreciated, if Lotor hadn't taken it away from her in the first place. She sighed, going up on tip toe to peer at the top of a bookcase, squinting at the writing on the books' spine.

She could use a bit of entertainment, Allura itching to do something while Lotor slept. Her lips turned up into a smile, Allura imagining the prince as he lay sprawled out on the cot in the warden's office. It was barely big enough to fit his large frame, his one arm had dangled off the side, the thin bed sheet wrapped haphazardly around his waist. He had looked so peaceful while he slept, no longer tormented by his love for her as long as he dreamed.

She had wanted to crawl into bed next to him, steal some of the warmth of his body as she relaxed against his side. But the cot prevented her from finding the room, Allura just standing over the prince, watching him. She stared until her eyes grew heavy with sleep, and then she curled up on the couch, choosing an uncomfortable perch over returning to her cell.

When she woke up, he was still asleep, Allura unable to bear the thought of disturbing his rest. So she went exploring, eager to see what the rest of the building was like, and so far she was disappointed. Lotor had only seen to restoring two of the rooms, leaving the rest in disrepair. It must have given him a lot of hard work to get those two rooms fixed in such a short amount of time, making the prison their own private getaway of sin and salvation.

At least....she hoped for the latter, wanting to save Lotor from his anguish, and her from her lies, bring them together in love once more. Her eyes stared at the books, Allura thinking on how awkward the conversation following their dinner had been. Last night Lotor had been gruff, barely speaking to her, leaving Allura to flounder about as she sought out suitable topics to bring up.

Eventually they fell into silence, Lotor soon leaving her to shower. Once clean, he had retired to his bed, little word from him in response to her lingering presence in the room. He seemed to determined to ignore her, as though that would let him forget the effect her nearness had on him_. ~I won't let you do it Lotor.~_ Allura thought, reaching for a book. _~I won't make it easy on you to forget you love me.~_

The book itself was some kind of mystery novel, Allura flipping through the browned pages. It was hardly her chosen genre, but at least it was something worth browsing, if only to pass the time. Making a face at the dusty grime on the book's covers, she turned, and gasped, nearly dropping her prize in the process.

Lotor stood in the doorway, eyes angry, mouth a cruel slash as he stared at her. She shifted, nervous, words betraying just how much as she spoke. "Lotor! You're up already?!"

"Just what are you doing walking around this place?" Lotor demanded, taking a careful step into the room. Floorboards creaked under his weight, Lotor not losing his incensed look.

"I was bored..." Allura said, tapping a finger against the book. "I was looking for something to do." His eyes lighted on the book, Lotor instantly relaxing somewhat. "Why? What's wrong?"

".............." He was hesitating, lips still pressed together tightly. "It's nothing." He said at last, Lotor turning his back on her. "I was just startled when I couldn't find you."

"Startled?" She found it an odd choice of words, Allura cocking her head to the side as she studied him. A thought came to her, Allura imagining the kind of emotions she would have felt if she had woken up to discover him gone. Anger and anxiety being chief among them, along with fear and despair. Could Lotor have felt any of those, could she have frightened him into thinking she had left?

"You thought I had left!" Allura exclaimed, her accusation causing him to stiffen his back like a rigid board. "You woke up and thought I had fled you during the night."

"It wouldn't be the first time you left me." Lotor said, and she knew she had earned that remark. But still she pushed at him, coming closer as she spoke.

"Your face just now...it was so angry...were you angry at me? For making you think I had abandoned you again?" No answer from Lotor, Allura reaching him, and stepping to circle around to his front.

He turned to avoid her seeing his face, but not fast enough, Allura catching the sight of relief in his eyes. She couldn't keep from smiling, thinking it was a hopeful sign that he felt relieved that she was still here. "I'm sorry." She said, touching his arm. "I didn't mean to cause you distress..." He tensed up at her words, but still wouldn't look at her. "It was thoughtless of me. Especially given how I made you promise to not just up and leave me without saying good-bye."

"Yes. It was." Lotor said, agreement moving him to speak.

"Still I'm glad." Allura said, voice light and happy. "You still care enough to want me close by."

"Of course I still care!" Lotor snapped, and now he looked at her, eyes flashing with anger. "I've admitted I've loved you, what more do you want?!"

"For you to believe in me for once." Allura said quietly.

He ignored that, and began ranting, voice snappish as he spoke. "This place is dangerous. You could have gotten hurt. The floor here is weak and unstable, and there are all kind of sharp objects around." His eyes narrowed at her smile, Lotor hissing at her. "Why do you look so pleased at the prospect of getting hurt?!"

"Because each word you speak to me, shows just how much you care for me." Allura told him, not losing the smile when he jerked away from her hand.

"Then I will speak no more as to stop looking foolish in your eyes." Abruptly he was moving, Lotor stalking out into the hall. Allura trailed after him, clutching the book to her chest, a sigh issuing out of her.

"You don't look foolish to me Lotor." She told him, watching his hair bounce against his back. "Nor do you sound it when you speak honestly on how you feel towards me. It...it makes me happy to hear. Hopeful."

"Hopeful?"

"Yes. It makes me think there is still a chance for us. A chance to be together beyond sex. As friends, as lovers, as a couple who truly care for one another." Allura said. His next words had her cringing, the unmuted hurt in his voice making her heart go out to him.

"You've blown all our chances for that Allura."

"I don't believe that!" Allura cried out, stepping quicker behind him. "There's always room for second chances. Give it to me....to deny me is to deny yourself...is the anger worth the pain?"

"Sometimes the anger and pain is all I have left." Lotor admitted, opening the door to the warden's office. She followed him into the room, pausing long enough to set the book down on a table.

"That's no way to live your life." Allura said. "The anger and the bitterness will consume you."

"Is it any different from the way my love for you did?" Lotor questioned her. "It's nearly destroyed me..."

"But it didn't. If anything it'll make you stronger!" Allura insisted, watching as Lotor lowered himself down onto the couch. He gave a bitter chuckle at her words, leaning back against the couch's cushions. "It's true..."

"I tire of this discussion." Lotor said, looking as weary as he claimed to be.

"It's important!"

"It just leads us in an endless circle, never resolving anything." He told her.

"Because you won't let us!" Allura pointed out with a frown.

"There is no us. Not anymore." Lotor said, his stubbornness making her want to scream. "Change the subject, or read your book. Just leave me be Allura."

"Fine." Sour was her expression, Allura snatching at the book, moving to sit down next to him on the couch. Lotor was stiff with tension, but did not protest her closeness. Opening the book, she began angrily flipping through the pages, noting it contained several short stories about murder mysteries. She stared at the words, trying to read, but could not focus. Allura spending much of her time, peeking at Lotor through the corner of her eye.

He sat with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at nothing in particular. A brooding expression was on his face, Allura wondering at his thoughts. She frowned, glaring hostility down at the book, until at last she was throwing it on the floor, turning to face him in her agitation.

"Why do you stay here if you hate being around me so much?!" He looked startled, either by her actions or the question, Allura continuing. "Why have you not returned to Doom?! Why remain here to torment us both if you're so eager to leave me behind?!"

"I...I..."

"Yes? Go on!" Her tone was rife with impatience, Allura glaring at him as she waited for his answer.

"I don't know." Lotor finally said, bringing a hand to touch his hair. "Gods help me, but I don't know." He whispered that last one, eyes shining with pain.

"I think you do know..." Allura said, pressing him to give her more. "You want that chance for happiness with me. You want to be with me. You can't turn your back on me, and you won't just leave me to go back to your duties, anymore than I will leave you! We're stuck here, trapped in limbo on your decision."

"And what if I did give you that second chance?" He demanded gruffly. "What then Allura? I wouldn't be content to let you go, and could you really turn your back on your people and your planet?"

Now it was her turn to hesitate, Lotor snorting at the long silence between them. "I don't know...there are things to consider....so much to plan...neither one of us is free to do as we truly please." She chewed on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had never broken. "Lotor...why not just take what you want? Be the bad guy and spirit me off to Doom?"

"Is that what you really want?" He asked, and this time she answered him instantly.

"If it meant I could be with you, then yes."

"I don't know..." Lotor shook his head, expression troubled.

"Why not?" Allura demanded. "What could be holding you back? I'm willing to give you everything...everything I have and more!"

"That alone should make me suspicious." He muttered under his breath.

"Lotor! If anything, I should be suspicious of your intentions!" Allura said, words snapping out harsher than she meant. "You've kidnapped me, had your way with me, and now you seek to toss me aside. You've done terrible things to me, and you've hurt me both with your body and your words."

"I've been unkind on purpose." Lotor admitted, looking sheepish.

"Yes, you have!" Allura agreed adamantly. "What's more...you've told me things...terrible things and I have forgiven you. I've even come to accept the fact that you've, you've fathered children with other women. Children I might add, you don't even care about!" He looked shocked at her words, but that only lasted an instant before he erupted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" demanded Allura, hardly pleased with his reaction.

"That you would believe the worst of me." Lotor said, his chuckles dying down. "Honestly Allura, can you really see me turning my back on my kids, even if they are not legitimate heirs to my throne?"

Her brow furrowed, Allura staring at him. "But you said..."

He snorted, cutting off her reply. "You're not the only who has a talented tongue when it comes to lying Allura."

"It was a lie?" Allura asked, wanting to be sure. He nodded, and relief welled up within her.

"What would you have done if I really had a gaggle of bastards floating about the galaxy?" His curious inquisition had her pausing, Allura thinking about it.

"I'd have made you track them all down. Make you take care of them. Not just financially, but give them a father's love and affection."

"I don't know if this man is capable of being a good father." Lotor's admittance had her even more surprised, Allura staring at him perplexed. "All I've had is my own father as an example. And you can imagine just what a mitigated disaster of fatherhood Zarkon is."

"People don't have to repeat the sins of their parents." Allura said, trying to reassure him. "You can be a good father, I know you can. You love too strongly to hurt your own offspring."

"......I thank you for that Allura." Lotor said, not quite smiling at her. She smiled for him, letting the brightness of her expression take it's full effect on him. Lotor seemed to stare mesmerized for a second, and then he was shaking his head, turning away from her. "You must be hungry. Allow me to make you some breakfast."

"No, allow me." Allura said, hurrying to her feet before Lotor could stand. "Allow me to serve you for once."

"Do you even know how to work a micro oven?" He asked doubtfully, and she laughed.

"If you can manage it, I'm sure I can as well." She had already walked over to the mini storage device, hands digging about for some meal packets. She kept the jovial expression on her face, heart elated at the thought that Lotor had not sired any children on his slaves. Perhaps it was odd, but she felt possessive of him, wanting to be the only woman to carry his child. A thrill went through her as she thought about them having sex, Allura knowing that there was a very good chance Lotor had gotten her pregnant.

She wondered if it was wrong of her to hope for that, when their future was so uncertain. Wrong of her to hope a child would tie him further to her, force him to give up trying to get over her. A baby could be the solution to their problems, buying her the time she needed to earn back Lotor's trust. _~Please.~ _Allura prayed, as she put the food on the tray. _~Please let me be pregnant!~_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

DimerasLover, wow! So many reviews, I love it! *eats up reviews like food. It keeps me going.* Let's see, where to begin...*starts on the first review and works my way up.*

I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. I think there's like one more sex scene, and then it's all plot....^^'' Or tries to be all plot. I honestly worry about what happens once they get out of this abandoned prison, just cause I don't like that part of the story. Keep wondering if I could write it somehow different. But I also realize my story is a bit of an alternate reality...so keep that in mind when you read the non prison section of the story.

Thank you for explaining about the name. I used to watch Days of Our Lives, though I got frustrated at soaps in general and stopped watching. (Used to watch General hospital and Bold and Beautiful too.) I like the Dimeras. XD Oh the one shot idea! Write it! I'd love to read it. *feels lonely being one of the only Lotor Allura writers on fanfic net.*

Yep, well Lotor is very hurt. He's determined not to trust her ever again, but in an upcoming chapter, something happens that forces him to realize her feelings are true and not just some trick to manipulate him. Thanks so much, especially regarding chapter 12!

Isn't it a fun twist to see her trying to force him to realize the truth? XD This fic honestly developed differently from what I intended. I mean I set out to do one thing in thought, but when it came time to writing it, I realized Allura in this fic is in love with Lotor, and hurt him by running from her feelings. I'm glad I didn't go with my original idea. Haggar would laugh herself silly too over the thought of Allura enlisitng her help! XD

Harmony Winters, thanks. Glad it's still drawing you in. ^_- And glad the twist about them being on Arus surprised you. Hmm, did I say that about Lotor? i don't remember! Ha ha ha. It does sound like something I would say about him!


	18. Chapter 18

The water fluctuated in strength, alternating from beating down on his skin to lightly grazing it's warmth against him. Lotor frowned and fiddled with the shower's faucet, trying to adjust it to a compromise between the two speeds. It didn't work, the prince letting out a sigh as he began rinsing the soap off his body. The suds swirled around the drain in the floor, Lotor watching them as they struggled to keep afloat.

He found a comparison between the suds and his heart, Lotor fighting desperately to keep from being sucked under by love. He felt it was a failing effort, but still he had to try, Lotor feeling that without trust there could be no relationship between him and Allura. And yet his traitorous heart wanted to give in, wanting to believe in her and her efforts to prove her word's worth to him.

It didn't help things that she hadn't abandoned him this time, the princess stubbornly sticking close to him both night and day. Ever since the incident of this morning, she had made it her duty to stay by his side, Allura not wanting to repeat the fright she had given him with her unannounced exploration of the prison. Lotor hated how upset it had made him, the fear and hopeless despair he had felt still fresh in his mind. He never, ever wanted to wake and find her gone again, Lotor remembering how he had torn through the prison, searching without hope for Allura.

He had thought it a fruitless endeavor, but she had surprised him yet again. He had nearly wilted with relief on the spot at seeing her in the broken down office, and for one brief instant he merely stood there staring. Taking in the sight of her as she reached for a book, arm straining higher than her head. He had been able to control his emotions, pushing relief down to confront her angrily, embarrassment making him nasty.

Allura hadn't minded, in fact she had been pleased with his concern, Lotor damning them both for the smiles she gave him. Her smiles continued throughout the day, Allura not hiding it as she looked at him with her eyes sparkling with warmth. Of course he had questioned her on the reason for her happiness, but Allura merely shrugged and shook her head no, refusing to explain.

It unnerved him to the point he made excuses, Lotor retreating to the safety of the bathroom. He wanted some time to think, to mull over his confused thoughts without Allura sitting so close to him. But inwardly he felt like a coward, hiding from the girl's open display of affection, the big bad prince of Doom done in by a tender smile.

"I should just leave her." Lotor muttered, reaching out to turn off the shower. "Leave and go back." But he knew he would never do that, not so long as she was content to remain by his side. He may not trust her, and he may not like that he loved her, but damn it if he didn't want to be with her! And at the cost of his crown, Lotor wondering if his father would disown him for abandoning his duties for so long.

Sometimes Lotor wished he could freeze time, keep them trapped in one perfect moment as they lay with their arms around one another. To be open and carefree with each other, just wrapped in feelings of love and lust, for once not giving in to his doubts about Allura's adoration of him. But he knew that was impossible, knew that reality would eventually come crashing down on them. This wasn't a private paradise, as much as he wanted it to be, it was more a lesson in futility, sweet torture he sometimes wanted to never end.

He stepped out of the shower stall, and walked over to where he had hung his towels, snatching one to begin drying off his hair. He rubbed the soft material vigorously up and down the length of his mane, staring at his dripping reflection as he did so. He tried to see if his face looked a little thinner from his lack of appetite, Lotor turning a critical eye towards his body. Conceited though the thought was, he found he was still a perfect physical specimen, neither gaunt from eating too little, nor was he fat from too much drink.

Once he would have thought himself irresistible, Lotor wondering how anyone, even Allura could resist him. He knew now that at the very least she couldn't resist the call of his body, the princess caving to his amorous demands. He frowned and brought the other towel to his skin, rubbing his body dry in a hurried manner. He didn't want to dwell on sex with Allura, didn't want to think on how perfect and natural it felt to hold her in his arms.

Instead he focused on dressing, pulling on his shirt, than zipping up his pants. He wondered if Allura would still be smiling, or if she was lost to the mysteries of her book. A part of him hoped she'd be sleeping, allowing Lotor a much needed break from stilted conversation, and awkward questions.

He wasn't that lucky, Lotor opening the door and stepping into the warden's office. Allura sat kneeling on his cot, looking at him expectantly. She smiled at him, bringing a hand up to brush at her hair, a gesture he was sure was nervous at the heart.

Lotor let the door fall close behind him, keeping a wary eye on Allura as he made his way over to the bar. He hadn't touched liquor since the night of his drunken love making with the princess, but suddenly he felt the urge to drink upon him. Surely it had something to do with the winsome way she looked, perched on his temporary bed.

"Lotor..." Allura said his name, voice a sweet sigh as she spoke. "I've been waiting for you."

"There was really no need." Lotor said, running fingers over a label on a green colored bottle. "You could have gone to sleep while I showered."

"I'm not tired." Allura replied, remaining on the cot.

"I'm not really in the mood for talking." Lotor said, a dark blue bottle in his hand now. He uncorked it, pouring the amber contents into a glass, scenting the heady aroma it let out.

"Well, that's good. I'm not really in the mood for talking either." Allura told him, voice a husky whisper. He ignored that breathy way she spoke, lifting the glass up to his lips. He was unprepared for what she blurted out next, Lotor nearly spilling his drink in shock. "I was hoping you'd be in the mood to make love to me."

He kept his back to her, but Lotor could feel her eyes on him, the girl waiting for his response. "You can't be serious!" Lotor said, his words sure to make her frown in displeasure.

"Of course I am serious." Allura told him, and he heard her move, lifting up off the cot to walk towards him. "It's been ages since you last touched me. Since you last held me in your arms."

"It wasn't that long ago." Lotor muttered, suddenly grateful he hadn't drunk anything. "I would think you'd be sick of me touching you by now."

"Quite the opposite." Allura said, her hands touching his back. "I could never get tired of you...of touching you, of kissing you, of loving you."

"Don't." Lotor snapped, turning to face her. She looked at him with wide eyes, the blue gaze of hers darkened with desire.

"Don't?" Allura echoed, her hands reaching for his front. He grabbed at her wrists, keeping her from grazing her finger tips across his chest. She didn't fight his hold on her, just stated at him as she talked. "Why don't? It's the truth..."

"You don't know how to be truthful with me..." Lotor told her, and she shook her head.

"You're wrong. And if you can't believe I love you, than at least believe I desire you. Lotor...." Allura pushed against his hands, trying to press her body against his front. He tried to fend her off, but his actions were half hearted allowing her to escape his grasp bit by bit till her hands were on him. "You've awakened something primal in me...you've made me a woman...a woman who knows what she wants. And right now what I want is you."

Her fingers were gripping his shirt, pulling on him as she rose on tip toe, Allura intent on claiming his lips with her own. All he needed to do is lean down a bit and the promised kiss would be his. Instead he remain stiff with tension, holding himself back from her as a half moan was choked out of him. It was born of torment not desire, Lotor speaking out a desperate plea to her.

"Stop this...you only bring more pain to us both with your actions."

Some of the seductive light left her eyes, Allura fixing him with a frown as she lowered herself back to flat feet. "I think you bring more pain by refusing me. Refusing not just my body, but refusing to believe in me. Lotor I'd do anything to prove myself to you. Do what you want with me, debase me, humiliate me...just please...stop fighting and learn to trust in my love once more!"

"You speak as if it's so easy..." Lotor said, and she let out a protest, looking wild as she shouted.

"It's not! I know it isn't! Especially after the hurt I inflicted on you. But please Lotor, you must try. Only then can we move on..."

"Move on to where? We have no future..." Lotor sighed, watching her take a step back, her head shaking no in protest.

"I don't believe that. I refuse to believe it! We can work something out! I know we can!" Allura continued to shout, wringing her hands together. "Love always finds a way. Why should ours be any different?!"

He had no answer for her, Allura looking frustrated at his silence. "We'll work something out." She repeated, tone firm in her resolution. "We'll have to."

"What are you doing?" Lotor asked, alarmed when she began drawing the shirt up off her body. She did a swift movement, yanking that shirt up over her head to reveal that she wore nothing beneath it. Lotor couldn't help himself, he found he had taken a step forward, the prince swallowing as his desire for her rose at the sight of her naked flesh.

"Allura, put your shirt back on." Lotor ordered, trying not to stare at her.

"No." She placed her hands on her hips, face deadly serious as she spoke. "It'll only get in the way."

"It won't because this is not going to happen!" Lotor snapped, and saw Allura narrow her eyes in anger.

"Why do you get to decide when we do and do not make love?! Because you're more honest than I am?" A derisive snort, Allura gesturing wildly. He tried to ignore how her breasts jiggled at her movements, Lotor concentrating his attention on her face. "Then be honest right now, what does your body, your heart tell you to do?!"

"Why are you so insistent on this?" Lotor asked, avoiding answering her question. He knew she had to know the sort of effect she was having on him, Lotor shifting uncomfortable as he tried to keep from getting any further aroused.

"Because!" She took a step forward, words issuing out of her at lightning fast speed. "Because it's the only way I know how to prove myself to you! It's the only way I can be close to you! It's the only way you'll let me! Please don't deny me this much!"

"Sex won't prove anything..." Lotor said, hearing her cry out in dismay.

"It won't be sex. It'll be love making. The kind caring expression of love like we shared last night. And maybe this time when you're not drunk off your gourd, you'll be able to see past your stubbornness and realize how much I really feel about you!"

"And how do you feel?" Lotor asked before he could stop himself. "You keep saying you love me, but can you even put the emotions behind such a feeling towards me?"

"Yes!" She brought a hand to her chest, pressing it over her heart. "Lotor it hurts. It hurts here, especially when you tell me you don't believe me. Or when you sneer and look at me with such cold eyes. But more than that, I want to comfort you. To take away the pain and fill you with my love. I want to make you happy, to chase away the sadness from your eyes. Please..." Allura reached out and caught his hand, bringing it to cover the hand on her chest. "Let me."

"....You make me want to believe in you so badly..." Lotor whispered, not pulling his hand away. She was hot where he touched her, skin radiating a pleasant warmth that he wanted more of.

"Then start off little..." Allura urged him, a small nervous smile on her face. "If hearts hurt too much, than let us love with just our bodies."

"Just our bodies..." Lotor repeated, allowing Allura to drag him over to the couch. He sat when she pushed him down, Lotor staring at her as she stood before him. She continued to smile at him, looking at him through lowered eyelashes as she touched his face.

"Yes." He leaned into her finger's caress, watching her speak. "You know we have a saying here on Arus."

"Oh?" Allura's lips hovered over Lotor's, the girl teasing him with her breath.

"Actions speak louder than words." Allura told him, lips brushing over his with a tenderness that made him tremble with restraint. "And I know no greater actions than sharing myself with you." With that, she deepened the kiss, hands planted firmly on each cheek as though to hold him steady. Lotor gave himself up to the kiss, closing his eyes and parting his lips, allowing Allura to thrust her tongue inside his mouth.

He wasn't one to idly sit back, Lotor pursing his lips to playfully suck on the tip of her tongue. Allura made a sound, startled by what he was doing, but she did not pull back. Instead she dropped one hand towards his chest, smoothing it up and down in a rubbing motion. She moaned as they kissed, Lotor reveling in the sound, hearing her enjoyment at the connection of their mouths.

He was hardly ready to break the kiss, Lotor growing more urgent as her hand teased down lower on his stomach. He began thrusting his tongue against hers, working it overtime to bring them both pleasure. It was then that he felt it, Allura slipping her hand under the waistband of his pants, making him gasp as her fingers went rooting about for his cock.

It didn't take much searching for her to find it, fingers curling around his shaft, giving him a firm squeeze. She pulled back, smiling, hand still gripping hold of him, Lotor staring back at her as he huskily whispered her name. "Allura..."

"Shhh...." She placed a finger against his lips, urging him to be quiet. "Don't over think this. Just sit back and feel." He wondered how he could do as she asked, even as she began easing down the zipper of his fly, her hand eager as she eased his cock out of his pants. Lotor watched as Allura dropped to her knees before him, hand still keeping it's gentle hold on his rapidly hardening flesh.

His legs spread, allowing Allura room to settle in between his thighs, the girl still watching him as she stroked and caressed him. One hand was planted on the inside of his thigh, her hand working patterns into his skin. She looked at him as held him, eyes heavy lidded with her arousal. She didn't remind him of the innocent princess of Arus, but of a skilled courtesan determined to seduce a king's ransom from him. Lotor tried to will himself not to melt at her touches, knowing that as the blood rushed downwards, he was more apt to say foolish things to her.

Allura bent her head over his cock, hand holding his twitching flesh steady. He watched anxiously as her lips brushed the tip, his body reacting to the nearness of her mouth. She smiled at him, her breath blowing across his hot skin as she purred out her approval. "Yes, that's it. Get harder for me."

"You don't have to do this." Lotor said, even as he prayed that nothing he could say or do would get her to change her mind.

"I know." Her tongue came out, such a nice shade of pink against the dark blue head of his cock. "I want to." She licked him, Lotor managing to keep from crying out at the first touch of her tongue to his dick. Allura stared at him as she played her tongue over and across the crown of his cock, a practiced seductress in her element.

He shivered at the look Allura was giving him, Lotor's claws digging into the cushions of the couch. He hissed when she brought her tongue to play against the slit in his dick, licking at the fluid that started to pearl on the tip. The more she licked at that moisture, the more he produced, oozing fluid for her tongue to lap up.

He started to moan, Allura's tongue urging the cries out of him, the princess pausing to blow more air over his dick's head. She actually giggled at his reaction to that, Lotor grateful that a Drule could not blush. "You know it's funny." Allura said, words pausing as she began planting kisses on the under side of his cock.

"What? What's funny?" Lotor groaned out, hardly able to follow her train of thought.

"That first night you visited me in the cell. Do you remember what you said you wanted to do to me?" She kissed down to his balls, nibbling on the skin there, Lotor feeling dazed as he tried to speak. It came out a gurgle, words unintelligible for the moment.

"Well, Lotor? Do you?" She paused, patient as she waited for him to get a hold of his senses and answer her question.

"Yes!" Lotor said, fighting the impulse to grab at her and force her mouth on his cock. "I said I wanted to fuck you!"

Allura made a tsking sound, finger touching the tip of his dick, smearing fluid all over it. "That's not it exactly."

"You want an exact quote?" Lotor demanded, and nearly screamed with frustration at her nod. "Fine...I said I wanted to fuck you out of my system!"

"Yes. And I was all too willing to let you." Her hand gripped him once more, Allura stroking him in fast jerks, making him writhe to feel her soft hand on his flesh. "I even thought to myself that maybe that is what I needed. That maybe through sex, I could get over my fascination with you."

She locked eyes with him, Lotor's breath stopping for one brief instant at her look. "You see, I wanted to get over you too. I thought I needed to, for the good of my people...Thank the Gods it didn't work!" Mouth open wide, she suddenly took him in past her lips, doing a dainty suck on the tip. In that instant Lotor was grateful it hadn't worked, knowing he would have missed out on all this if either one of them had freed themselves of their addiction to the other.

His toes curled in his boots as Allura slid another inch into her mouth, using her tongue to brush against the underside of his dick. He gasped and arched, hands reaching for her hair, fisting handfuls of it as he gave in to his urges to touch her. She didn't protest his insistent prodding to bob her head down lower on his cock, Allura making pleased sounds that seemed to vibrate down his shaft.

He lost himself to the pleasure, enjoying the feel of her mouth gliding effortlessly up and down his length. He could feel her sucking, lips pursed tight around the flesh in her mouth. She practically inhaled him as she sucked, Lotor dribbling in her mouth as he moaned and squirmed. He fought the urge to thrust, letting Allura and his hands do the work for him.

He had no idea how long she serviced him, his balls feeling tense as her mouth worked to suck his seed free. He wanted to give in, and yet he didn't, wanting this sensation to last for as long as possible. Allura put an end to it for him, suddenly lifting her head up off his lap. He panted, Lotor staring down at her, practically whimpering as she slowly licked her bottom lip.

"You're in my system Lotor..." She easily pulled herself up onto his lap, rubbing her sex against his. He felt the dampness of her center, Allura having grown aroused from the mouth play she had done. "And now?"

"Now?" Lotor repeated, unable to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"And now you're in me." Allura flashed him a wicked grin, her legs spread as she straddled him. She sank down onto his length with a moan, Lotor letting out a sharp cry, ready to protest that she hadn't had enough foreplay to take him.

"I'm fine." Allura assured him, not so much as grimacing as she lowered herself down to take more of him. "A little pain won't stop me." She smiled, settling into place with a wiggle that had him seeing stars, Lotor reaching to grab onto her hips. Allura placed her hands on his shoulders, practically cooing to him, as she gave an order. "Now move with me..."

"I know what to do." He said, helping her to bounce on his lap.

"Oh do forgive me Lotor. I would never doubt your skill in the matter." He had the feeling Allura was laughing at him, but Lotor found he couldn't muster up the energy to be annoyed. Not when all his focus was on the warm silk of her body, her inner passage coiling in tight around him. He did a roll of his hips, thrusting upwards, watching as Allura tossed back her head. She moaned, her throat offered up to him, Lotor leaning forward to plant his mouth on her neck.

"Hmm yes!" An ecstatic cry from Allura as he licked and bit at her throat, his mouth working to leave a bruise on her pale flesh. He sucked and worried at that skin, not being satisfied until he pulled back and saw the mark of possession on her. A purr rumbled out of his throat, Lotor continuing to bounce Allura on him, bending his head forward to kiss at her breasts. That really made her go wild, she squealed as he peppered kisses into her skin.

"We're so perfect together..." Allura moaned, and even Lotor had to agree. He licked and then captured a pebbled nipple in his mouth, sucking just hard as Allura had sucked on his cock. "Ooooh yes my love...yes!"

Lotor didn't even mind the loving endearment, his arms wrapping around her waist, holding her in his embrace as he sucked. She continued to bounce, meeting his cock in it's upward thrusts, her body giving occasional squeezes in her excitement. He felt the pleasure build once more inside him, Lotor gasping as he spoke. "I won't last much longer Allura."

"It's all right Lotor." She ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing down encouragement with her actions. "Come at any time you want. I don't mind."

He wanted to question that, but the words dried up in his mouth as he tensed up, thrusting almost frantically into her. His eyes closed, and he bent his face against her shoulder, using her body to muffle the wild howl that bubbled up out of him. Lotor shook as he came, deep trembles that left him shaken to his core. And all the while Allura continued to pet his hair, murmuring soothing nonsense in his ear.

When it was done he felt a great sense of relief, lifting his head to look her in the face. She smiled at him, expression pure happiness, and for once he accepted that look without anger or doubt. He fell back against the couch cushions, Allura still in his arms, still straddling his lap. "Thank you." Lotor said, voice soft, his eyes full of wonder as he looked at her.

She smiled and snuggled against him, whispering back just as softly. "You're welcome."

He supposed he could have let it go right then and there, but he spoke all the same, hesitation in his voice. "Why are you being so good to me?" His hand touch Allura's hair, fingers stroking through that brilliant blonde mane of hers.

"Don't you know by now?" Allura asked, fixing her eyes on his. They were full of adoration and warmth, Lotor feeling the ice around his heart melt just a little more. "It's because I love you."

"Love..." He was so tempted to believe her, Allura raising up to kiss him chastely on the lips.

"You don't have to say anything." She told him. "Just listening is enough. And maybe in time, you'll come to accept it. To believe it as the truth." He truly wanted to, Lotor being kissed by Allura once more before she settled down against him on the couch. He continued to hold her, petting her to the point she fell asleep. Tired as he was, he felt energy coursing through him, his excited thoughts refusing to let him settle down as he wondered on what had just happened. Wondered and was amazed, daring himself to believe in her, Lotor trying to nerve himself to have the courage to accept Allura's love as fact.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...!

I did a little challenge for myself. I don't do a lot of talking during love scenes. I don't know why. Maybe I worry it'll read corny. I also suck at dirty talking. But I had fun having Allura drive Lotor nuts with her words when all he wanted was for her to uh...go down on him! XD

Michelle


	19. Chapter 19

It had taken him hours to settle down enough to sleep, Lotor spending that time in deep thought, trying to analyze every moment he had spent with Allura. He struggled to not fall into the habit of a lover scorned, knowing that only colored his perception of the memories. Instead he tried to see it as an outsider, looking over Allura's words and actions, the very look in her eyes when she told him she loved him.

Viewed that way, he could very well believe she loved him, Lotor even thinking back to the incident on his ship. She certainly hadn't seemed nervous as she talked with him, and those kisses of hers had certainly been fueled by some strong feeling. He just had to figure out if that feeling was passion for him or desperation for her people. He could remember when Keith arrived, how Allura had avoided looking at him. As though it pained her to see Lotor. Since being brought to this prison, not once had she hidden her eyes from him when she spoke on her love. Lotor knew that people generally had a difficult time looking him in the eye when telling him lies, and yet Allura didn't flinch back from proclaiming her love.

She did it repeatedly, and sometimes she grew angry, raging at him for not believing in her love. Lotor sighed, finding that upon wakening he was just as troubled as he had been the night before. Perhaps even more so when he went to wrap a possessive arm across the girl snuggled up at his side, only to discover that space on the couch was empty.

Lotor snapped open his eyes, seeing an empty room. That ruled out the possibility that Allura was preparing breakfast for them, Lotor frowning as he looked around. The door to the bathroom was open, no sign of her there. He tried to tell himself to stay calm, that he was panicking for nothing. Allura was probably just exploring, he'd get up and track her down, chastise her for wandering around the prison so carelessly.

Nodding to himself, he went to pull back the sheet around him, wondering at what point during the night had Allura fetched the blanket from his cot. He jerked it back further, and gasped, seeing blood on the white sheet.

It made him panic, Lotor not thinking clearly as he stared at the red stain, the color faded somewhat so as not to be too fresh. He looked down and saw blood on the couch, his fingers touching it, finding it still wet.

"Allura..." He breathed out, wondering at the cause. A stray thought ran through his mind, Lotor remembering the day he had taken her virginity, the brutal way he had hurt her. Anxiously he checked his pants, but the material was too dark to tell if it was stained. He got to his feet, pausing just long enough to zip up his pants, his eyes looking at the floor.

Blessedly there was no more blood to be found, but what he did uncover had left him shaken to the core. He hurried towards the door, and stepped out into the hall, looking both ways as he tried to decide which way to go. It was then that he heard it, the sound faint but carrying down the hall, coming from the holding cell he had prepared for Allura.

Lotor moved in it's direction, and the closer he got, the more it became apparent that it was a woman crying. It made him move faster, Lotor breaking into a run, bursting into the room and glancing around. The bed was empty, the sobbing louder as it issued out of the bathroom.

"Allura?" Lotor frowned, and stalked over to the room, pausing in the doorway to see her on her knees. Her head was lowered, her hands over her face as her shoulders shook. She was wearing his shirt again, and try as he might Lotor could not see any signs of blood on her. "What's wrong?"

She reacted to his voice, turning to look at him, tears in her eyes. He immediately fell to his knees beside her, reaching out to touch her. "Lotor..."

He ran a hand though her unruly hair, and offered a small smile to her. It didn't calm her, in fact it made her cry harder, Allura suddenly flinging her arms around him. "Shhh...." Lotor said, petting her as she sobbed against his chest. "You can tell me. What's happened?"

"You'll think I'm being silly." She sniffled, arms tightening around him. "You'll laugh or get mad."

"I promise I won't get mad." Lotor assured her, seeing her risk a glance up at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Swore Lotor, ready to do anything to put the smile back on her face. She did a little nod, allowing Lotor to wipe at her cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. "Now tell me...are you injured?"

"No." She sniffled, lower lip trembling as she hesitated over the words. "It's...it's...that time of month. I got my period."

"Ah." Lotor did a slow blinking of the eyes, registering her words. He didn't quite hide the smile, relieved to find the reason behind the blood.

"You promised!" Allura cried out at his smile, thumping a fist against his chest.

"Forgive me." Lotor soothed. "It's just when I woke up and saw the blood, I thought...."

"Thought what?" She asked when he fell silent.

"I thought I had hurt you last night during sex." He explained. She quickly shook her head no, Allura offering protests to calm him.

"You didn't! You couldn't!"

"We both know that's not true." Lotor said, remembering the damage he had done the first time they had had sex. Allura didn't try to argue, merely sniffled and leaned against him. "Are you in pain? Is that why you're crying?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I have anything for this kind of problem." Lotor said, trying to think of the things that were associated with a woman's monthly cycle. He was pretty sure there would be cramping, but he didn't expect pain so bad as to reduce her to tears on the floor of the bathroom.

"It's not the cramps." Allura said, and he saw she was chewing on her lip.

"If not the cramps, then what?" Lotor asked. "Why the tears, is something different this time?"

"Yes." She buried her face against his chest, hiding from him. "I'm just a stupid, silly girl."

"I don't think that's true." Lotor told her, and his hands urged her to look at him. "You are a bright, capable young woman. Who is just going through a difficult time." To his astonishment, that made her cry harder, Allura's voice rising in a wail.

"I don't deserve to be praised by you!"

"Allura what?" Lotor asked, confused.

"I don't! I've lied and deceived you, I've even tried to manipulate events so that we can be together always." Tears were falling faster than he could wipe them away, Lotor frowning at her words. "What's worse, I'm in pain, the worst kind, an anguish of the soul. And it's all because I am not pregnant with your child!"

He blinked stunned. "That's why you're crying?" He asked, and to his horror she burst into a fresh wave of tears, all but wailing as she spoke.

"I am a horrible person!"

"You're not!" Lotor protested, Allura furiously shaking her head no.

"I am! Because I want to be pregnant, because I tried to ensure I would get pregnant by you! Oh! Why did my period have to come now?!" She lamented with a dramatic sigh.

"You wanted to get pregnant by me?" Lotor asked, seeing her nod. "Why? Why would you..."

"So we could be together!" Allura retorted. "So you would have to marry me. So you would have to accept me into your heart!" Lotor didn't know what to think, kneeling there stunned as he listened to her confession. He was familiar with this tactic, knowing many a woman had tried the pregnancy ploy in hopes of forcing him to marry them. Never had he thought Allura would go so far, be so desperate to be with him. "What you must think of me!" She said, pulling away from him. "You must hate me even more!"

"I don't hate you Allura. I thought we established that the other day." Lotor said, not trying to make light of the situation.

"Even after you know what I wanted from you?" She demanded, and at his hesitation began sobbing, loud, heart rending cries that pained him to hear. He hovered his hands over her, unsure if he should touch her or not.

"Allura....I..." He what? He understood? He forgave her? Lotor wasn't sure, sighing as he patted a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's too soon to be wanting a baby. You're young, you have your whole life ahead of you..."

"Stop talking as if I will have a future without you!" She was still doing that horrible crying, tearing at his heart with each wail. He was ready to promise almost anything to get her to stop, Lotor opening his mouth to speak.

"Allura, I don't know what the future holds for us. Maybe we won't be together in it. Maybe we will...but..." He shook his head. "But a baby won't decide it for us. So don't try to bring one into our lives prematurely." She just kept on weeping, Lotor unsure if she had even heard what he said. "Allura!" His voice came out harsh, Lotor trying a different tactic on her. "Stop that crying! It won't..."

His sentence died down, Lotor hearing the sound of footsteps as someone burst into the bedroom. More than just one, it was several people, Lotor already whipping around to stand. Allura let out a sniffle, but was otherwise silent, peering past him at their intruders. Lotor only had time to note their white spandex uniforms, splashes of color across the shoulders and on their boots, before one was barreling towards the bathroom.

The man clad in white with the red accents screamed, a sound that was pure in it's animal ferocity. A weapon was in his hand, he was shaking so badly with rage that the blaster was unsteady in his grip. Lotor tensed, his hand dropping to his side to grab for a sword that was not there. He inwardly cursed, knowing he had spent the last weeks without a sword by his side, leaving him helpless before his unwelcome guests.

The furious man noted Lotor's lack of weapon, his dark eyes mocking as he met Lotor's stare. The prince watched as the man slowly smirked, reaching the archway of the bathroom as he took aim at Lotor's chest.

"Keith!" Allura cried out, voice cracking from all the crying she had done. She didn't sound happy to see him, but the captain of the Voltron force took no notice of that. Instead he spoke, eyes on Lotor as he addressed the princess.

"Are you all right Allura?"

"I'm fine Keith." Allura said, and Lotor sensed movement behind him, Allura rising to her feet. He didn't turn to look at her, keeping an eye on the captain. Keith nodded his head, growling as he spoke.

"We went through a lot of trouble to find you Lotor. You'll pay for what you did to Allura!"

"What he did to me?!" Allura repeated, then gasped out a response. "Keith no! You're misunderstanding the situation! Lotor...he didn't..."

"There's nothing to misunderstand!" Keith interjected, glaring daggers at Lotor. "He kidnapped you, held you prisoner, and raped you! And now he's going to pay!"

"Don't I even get a chance to explain myself?" Lotor asked, noting that the other members of the Voltron force were crowding in close behind Keith. But they couldn't get into the room, Keith's body blocking the doorway.

"As if I would want to hear the filthy details of what you've done to her!" Keith snarled. "We've seen the bed, we've seen the chain. Hell, we heard Allura crying! That's all the proof I need to kill you!"

"So you play judge, jury and executioner?" Lotor lifted a brow, speaking towards the men behind the captain. "Do you agree with your captain? He's threatening to shoot an unarmed man."

They exchanged glances, unsure, and at last the large man in white with yellow accents spoke. "It does look pretty damning Lotor..."

"But is it right?" Lotor asked, even the smart mouthed Lance had no quick answer for him.

"Keith don't..." Allura said. "Let us all just calm down and talk this out." Her voice seemed to only further serve to enraged the captain, Keith shouting as his finger starting to pull back the trigger on his blaster.

"I'll calm down when he's dead!"

"Keith no!" Allura cried out, even as Lotor tensed, not knowing what to do. If he tried to dodge the blast, Allura would be hit.

Apparently Pidge thought of the same thing, he was shouting, taking a step towards the captain. "Keith no! In this close quarters you could hit the princess! Someone stop him!"

Lance and Hunk both lunged, tackling Keith just as he fired off the shot. Lotor stood proud, not flinching as he went to await the blast, not knowing if it would be a killing blow or if it would merely stun him. But in the instant before it could hit him, Allura leaped in front of his body, letting out a high pitched scream as the blast hit her dead center in her chest.

"Allura!" Lotor cried, moving to catch her crumpling form. She sagged so heavily, he went down with her, shock making him unable to support her. He vaguely heard the cries of the Voltron force, the men all screaming the princess' names, even as Hunk wrestled the blaster away from Keith's hands.

"Allrua..." Lotor repeated her name, kneeling with her laid across his lap. "Why did you do such a thing?"

"Don't you know by now?" She asked, lifting a shaking hand to his face. She seemed to transfer her trembles to him, her eyes growing dim as Allura struggled to speak. "It's because I love you. With all my heart..."

"Love..." Lotor gasped out, choking bitterly on his words. "You really do love me don't you?!"

She just smiled, seeming relieved to have him believe her at last. There was arguing behind him, the men practically screaming at each other. Hunk had Keith's arms behind his back, holding the near hysterical man back but also preventing the other two men from entering the bathroom. All the shouting died down in an instant when Allura looked at them, the princess gesturing for silence.

"You are not to kill this man." She ordered, and at Keith's protest her blue eyes narrowed. "You're not King yet Keith. And until the day comes that I do take a husband, my orders are still to be followed implicitly. Is that understood?"

A hesitation from Keith, the black haired man gritting his teeth together before he spoke. "Yes, princess."

"What about the rest of you?" Allura demanded, even as her hand fell away from Lotor's cheek. He could feel how weak she was, see the struggle to remain conscious on her face.

"Try to save your strength." Lotor urged her, and she shook her head.

"I have to make sure you're safe first." She whispered, still looking at the Voltron force with an imperious stare. Finally, one by one they began to speak, sheepishly muttering they're agreement. Allura gave a small smile, and it was then that she sagged completely in his arms, her eyes falling close. For one horrifying instant Lotor thought she was dead, the prince bringing his fingers to her neck to feel for her pulse. To his relief it still beat, weak but steady, Lotor sighing as he stared down at the girl in his lap.

"Come on Keith..." Hunk said, Lotor not paying them any mind as the big man drew the smaller one away from the bathroom. "Let Lance and Pidge deal with him."

"Frankly Hunk, I think you're the only one with the strength to take on a Drule." Keith muttered.

Footsteps approached the pair on the bathroom floor, Lotor looking up to see Lance holding a blaster pointed at him. "All right Lotor. Hand over the princess quietly, and I won't blast you into a forced slumber."

Pidge kneeled down before the royal pair, eyes cautious behind his glasses as the pilot reached to touch Allura's face. At a growl from Lotor, the boy quickly pulled back his hand, and turned anxious eyes towards his partner.

"If you shoot me now, you won't have anyone to carry me." Lotor pointed out, hearing Lance laugh.

"What makes you think you're coming with us?" He demanded, not lowering his weapon.

"I'm a wanted criminal in these parts. And I make a valuable hostage. Surely you're not going to just leave me behind?" Lotor let out an amused snort, though inwardly he was screaming at these fools, the prince frantic to get Allura to a doctor. "If you do, I'll only come back and do worst next time."

"Which is why we should kill him, regardless of the promise to the princess!" Keith shouted from the next room.

"Fine. You're coming with us." Lance didn't bat an eye at Keith's shouts, smirking at Lotor. "I'm sure you'll love the dungeons in the castle. They're a lot cleaner than anything you have on Doom."

"You would know slave." Lotor said, a disdainful sneer on his face. Lance colored at that word, and for a second Lotor thought the man would shoot him. But he relaxed, the tension leaving him as he gestured with his free hand for Lotor to stand. "Nice and easy Lotor...don't want any....accidents to happen."

Hefting Allura up into his arms, Lotor stood, walking past Lance and into the bedroom. Lance and Pidge followed close behind, weapons trained on his back even as Keith let out an outraged sound. "You're just going to continue to let him hold her?!"

"We really don't have time to argue about this captain." Lotor said calmly. "Our dear princess is in need of medical attention thanks to you're efforts."

"She's not your princess!" Keith snarled, absolutely furious as Lotor carried Allura past him. Hunk was still restraining him by the arms, Keith bristling with rage as he shouted. "And she wouldn't be injured if you hadn't kidnapped her in the first place!"

Lotor did not dignify that with a retort, cradling Allura closer to his chest as he walked out of the room and into the long hallway. The Voltron force followed, practically running as they tried to keep up with his brisk pace.

"Careful guys..." Keith hissed out advice. "He's full of tricks. Better keep an eye on him."

"Got it Keith." Lance said, then chuckled. "Just give me an excuse Lotor. That's all I need. One reason to shoot you."

"Hey Hunk..." Pidge's voice, the boy trying to be quiet. "Why did Allura jump in front of Lotor like that? Why would she protect him at the risk of her own life?"

"I honestly don't know little buddy." Came Hunk's reply.

Lotor wanted to turn around and shout at them, tell them the answer was obvious. But he held back his elation at finally realizing the truth, far more concerned with the fact that Allura had grown so pale than any realizations of love. He didn't know what the future held for them, but right in this moment he was secure in the knowledge that the princess of Arus loved him. And that was something no one could take away from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course to be continued!

Wouldn't it be just tragic for Lotor to realize she was being honest about loving him just in time for Allura to die?! X_X

Michelle


	20. Chapter 20

Someone was calling her name, the sound distant as it echoed around her. She made a sound in response to the voice, hearing it grow more urgent as her name was repeated. Allura wanted nothing more than to sink back into sleep, but the voice persisted, annoying in it's attempts to get her attention.

Grumpily, she worked her way back to consciousness, growing aware of other sounds, electronics beeping, and the sound of footsteps, people speaking softly in the background. She felt pressure on her hand, someone was squeezing her fingers, lending her warmth that chased away the chill in her body. She smiled then, eyelids fluttering open as a shadowy figure stood over her.

"Allura..."

For a second her vision swam, she saw golden eyes set in a face that was colored blue. "Lo...?" She tried to speak, choking on the name, and then the blurry image came into focus. Revealing skin that was lightly tanned from days spent out in the sun, covered with the dark fuzz of a man who had gone without shaving for several days. His eyes were dark, off setting his black hair nicely.

"Keith?" Allura whispered, not fighting the frown that crossed her lips. He didn't seem to notice her expression, giving another soft squeeze of her fingers, eyes shining with relief as he looked at her.

"Hey there." He crooned a soft hello to her, warmth in his voice as he bent over her to press a welcoming kiss on her lips. Her own mouth stayed still beneath his, Allura not responding to Keith's kiss. He wisely did not try to engage her any further, pulling back enough for Allura to look past him towards the room. White plaster walls with soft green accents was the sight she took in, Allura noting all the machines responsible for the beeps and humming she had heard against the walls. A window was directly opposite her bed, curtains for the moment drawn close to give her privacy.

She recognized this room, realizing she was in one of the bedrooms of the castle's private medical facility. Allura had spent more than her fair share of time here, either as patient or as visitor during the long war with Doom. And though none of those experiences in the med bay were pleasant, never had Allura felt such an overwhelming depression as she did now to realize her appearance here meant she had been taken from Lotor.

"Are you in pain?" Keith's anxious voice urged Allura to look back at him, the girl silently shaking her head no to his questions. "Should I page for Doctor Gorma?"

"No...no need to bother him at the moment." Allura said, wishing Keith didn't hover so close to her.

"You wouldn't be bothering him." Keith said, quick to reassure her. "Allura, you've had everyone worried. You've been out of it for nearly two days."

"Two days?!" Allura was alarmed to hear she had lost so much time, the princess wondering what had gone on while she slept. Her immediate concern was Prince Lotor, the girl wondering what had happened to him after she had passed out in his arms. Was he here at the castle, or had he escaped, leaving her behind to return to Doom? Her heart screamed out a protest, Allura feeling she would not be able to bear it if Lotor had really left.

"I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." Keith was speaking, Allura barely paying attention to his words. "A blast directly to the heart at that high a stun setting could have proved fatal. I don't know what I would have done if you had died on me."

Real concern was in Keith's voice, making Allura feel guilty for what she had to ask him. "Lotor...where is he? What happened after I fainted?"

Some of the warmth left the captain's face, Keith frowning down at her. "What do you care about what happens to him?" Ice practically coated his words, Keith unable to keep from showing hostility at the mere mention of the prince's name.

"I...I just do." Allura said quietly. "Please Keith....I want...I NEED to know."

His look was exasperated, Keith sucking in air as he considered what to tell her. "Don't worry Allura. Lotor can't get to you again. I've made sure of that." Her eyes widened, Allura trying to pull back her hand from Keith's grasp. He held on, fingers tightening possessively around hers.

"What have you done?" Allura asked, fearing the worst. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, staring anxiously at Keith as she waited to hear his answer.

"For now nothing." Keith's words had her sighing, relief coloring her expression. "Lotor's merely been left to rot in the castle dungeon. Don't worry...I honored your command." A facial tic by the eye betrayed just how annoyed Keith was at having to follow her orders, the captain adding to his words. "I dare say he's enjoying the accommodations a lot more than you did in that wreck of a building he kept you in."

"He's being treated fairly?" Allura asked, waiting for Keith to nod affirmation. "There's been no mistreatment or neglect?"

"He's fine." Keith said, and now he dropped her hand. "I don't know why you worry so much about that monster. Especially after what he did!"

"He didn't do anything I didn't want him too." Allura whispered, Keith continuing to speak as though she hadn't said anything at all.

"He hasn't been charged officially yet, but it's only a matter of time. We caught him red handed in your abduction, and when you add in his lengthy list of war crimes, well..." A shrug of his shoulders, Keith smirking a self satisfied smile. "It'll be the gallows for him for sure."

"No!" Allura cried out, voice loud with her distress. "Lotor will not be executed."

"You don't have to be scared of him." Keith said, frustration showing on his face. "He's locked up. He can't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you. Protect you the way I should have the day of our wedding." He reached towards her face, Allura holding herself still as he brushed back her hair. "I failed you."

"You didn't." Allura tried to sound reassuring, feeling sad that Keith blamed himself for her disappearance.

"Yes, I did. I should have been more vigilant. I should have known that Lotor would not let you get married unchallenged." He sighed, still playing with the curls by her cheeks, the man choosing his words carefully. "I was cocky. I was on cloud nine over marrying you, and Lotor hadn't been by in weeks. I didn't think that coward would dare show his face at our wedding. I nearly paid the price for my over confidence."

"Keith...."

"I thought I lost you." He said, his words making Allura's guilt rise for she knew he had never had her in the first place. Knew he never would have her for always her heart would belong to Lotor. "I spent many sleepless nights searching for you...we even had your cousin Romelle's terrorist cell snoop around Doom for clues to your whereabouts. Zarkon of course claimed not to know Lotor's whereabouts, but I didn't believe that for a second."

"How did you find us?" Allura asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "How did you know where to look?"

Now Keith smiled, pulling back his hand. "You gave us the tip we needed."

"Me?"

He nodded. "When you tried to contact the castle. A technician who was on duty that day heard your cry. My brave fiancee, risking the insane prince's anger to let us know where you were." She wondered if she paled, Allura knowing how bad it must have sounded to hear her scream out Lotor's name, a protest following that utterance. The words could easily be misread, especially in the situation surrounding her abduction.

"I don't want to think of what he did to you when he caught you with that radio." Keith said, a shudder shaking it's way through his body. "But if you hadn't made that call, I don't know if we would ever have found you. Pidge spent many hours tirelessly working to trace the call, leading us to many dead ends before he got the breakthrough needed to find you."

"I see." Allura commented, inwardly cursing Pidge's talent with computers.

"We'll have to reward him." Continued Keith, a chuckle escaping him. "Something suitably nerdish to thank Pidge for his assistance."

"Keith...I...how long must I remain in the hospital?" Allura asked, trying to gear up her nerve for her next question.

"Hopefully not too long." Keith said. "I mean aside from the stun blast, you seem to be in good health. Allura...I...I'm sorry for shooting you."

"Aren't you going to ask me why I jumped in front of Lotor?"

He shook his head no, face slipping into a mask that hid his true thoughts on the matter. "I'm sure you had your reasons."

"I did." Allura agreed, fighting the temptation to chew on her lip. She refused to give in to her nerves though, and with a short sigh, she was speaking once more. "Keith...I...I did it because I love him."

For a second he just stared at her, eyes startled. And then he began to laugh, a loud, uproarious sound. "Oh Allura....that would be funnier if it wasn't so out there a notion."

"Why would you laugh?" Allura asked, feeling the first flames of anger boil inside her. "Why would you think I'm joking?"

"You couldn't possibly love Lotor." Keith said, and seized hold of both her hands. "And I'll tell you why. Aside from his many crimes, the fact of the matter is you love me."

"No Keith. I'm sorry. I don't." Allura told him, seeing his impassive mask slip to show the hurt emotions in his eyes. She didn't like hurting him, but she was through lying. The truth had to come out, one way or the other, and it might as well be from her lips.

"You're traumatized." Keith said. "You've been through a lot, and in such a short amount of time. It's no wonder you're talking nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!" Allura's temper flared at that, the girl jerking her hands free of Keith's. "It's the truth!"

"The doctor was afraid of this." Keith told her, clicking his tongue in a chiding manner. "He feared you'd be suffering from shock and the horror of what happened. But fear not, I won't abandoned you just because you're sick."

Her jaw dropped open in shock, Allura gaping at Keith. "I'm not sick!"

He continued as though she hadn't voiced a protest, Keith flashing a small smile at her. "I've got a priest on standby. He can be here within the hour."

"A priest?" Allura's brows furrowed, the princess confused. "What do we need a priest for?"

Keith fixed her with a look as though she was stupid, giving her an answer that made her blood run cold. "Why to marry us of course."

"No! I will not marry you." Allura protested, giving a wild shake of her head. "I'm sorry Keith, but the engagement is off. I...I'd give you back your ring if I still had it." She didn't even know what Lotor had done with the ring, Allura wondering if she;d ever get a chance to return it to Keith. But for now she had more pressing matters to attend to. "I need to get out of here. I need to see Lotor, make sure he's really okay."

"I told you he's fine!" Keith snapped, hand gesturing dismissively.

"I need to see that with my own eyes!" Allura said, just as snappish as Keith. "Plus I have to apologize..."

"Apologize?!"

"Yes....for locking him up." Allura saw her words were just making Keith more angry, but she couldn't stop herself from speaking. "He needs to be released."

"You're definitely not feeling well if you think to let that fiend go!" Keith snarled. "Allura, you're in no condition to make any decisions about Lotor...or the planet. Which is why we should get married immediately, so that I can take this burden off your shoulders while you recover!"

"That's not going to happen Keith!" Allura retorted, making a fist out of her right hand. "I'm thinking clearer than I have in a long time."

"Oh yes, so clear." Keith's tone was sarcastic, his lips twisted into a sneer. "Talking about letting him go, about being in love with him!"

"I am in love with him!" She insisted, pounding her fist on the mattress.

"How could you be?!" Keith demanded. "He kidnapped you! He kept you chained like an animal, kept you in that room a prisoner to his every sick urge. Allura we know!"

"Know what?" She asked, tone wary.

"We know he raped you." Her stomach dropped, Allura staring at Keith horrified. The captain nodded his head, expression grim as he spoke. "Doctor Gorma did a thorough exam on you. He...he found the evidence of Lotor's use of your body."

"How could you?" She was horrified by what he had told her, Allura feeling violated that they had examined her body so thoroughly.

"It had to be done." Keith said, Allura hardly able to stand it when his voice turned sympathetic. "No one blames you. We know you couldn't defend yourself against him. Allura..." He lifted up her hand, fingers stroking her palm. "You don't have to be ashamed, and you don't have to lie to me. I still love you, even with all that happened."

"But I don't love you." Allura whispered.

"You won't chase me off with lies." Keith told her, raising her wrist to his lips. He kissed her, and she shivered, repulsed by the touch of his lips. "I know you must be feeling pretty bad about yourself and what happened...but don't punish yourself. Don't punish me by turning your back on us. Please Allura...don't let Lotor win. Marry me, today, now..."

She stared at him for a full minute, eyes welling with frustrated tears. "All right Keith..." Allura said, voice weary. "I'll marry you." His eyes lit up, his smile dazzling as he leaned in to kiss her. She stopped him, Allura placing her fingers against his lips. "But only if you go gather as many of our friends and family as you can."

"All right..." Keith agreed. "You won't regret this Allura." She said nothing, merely dropped her hand, allowing Keith to press a chaste kiss against her lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can...in the meantime you rest."

"Yes." Allura agreed, watching as he turned away from her. "Please hurry Keith." She added, the man heading towards the room's door. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband!" Keith said, blowing her a kiss before he disappeared out the door. Allura counted to five minutes in her head, and then she moved into action, pulling the iv line out of her arm, and removing the suction cup wires on her chest. The machines beeped in alarm, but Allura ignored them, yanking back her bed sheets as she slid off the bed.

A nurse burst into the room, doing a double take to see Allura up and out of bed. "You shouldn't have pulled out the iv." She chided Allura, taking a step towards the princess. "If you needed to go to the bathroom, you should have page for help."

"I'm going a lot further than the bathroom." Allura retorted, than fixed the woman with her most regal stare. "I'm leaving this place."

"But the doctor hasn't given permission to discharge you yet." Protested the nurse, stepping in Allura's path.

"The doctor doesn't give me orders." Allura hissed, moving forward determinedly. "I out rank him, and you. Now...if you don't move out of my way, you'll find yourself earning a lengthy stay in the palace dungeons." Her eyes were a fierce challenge as she gazed at the nurse, all but daring her to argue. The woman wisely did not, moving out of Allura's way.

"You made a wise decision." Allura said, then ran out of the room. People looked startled to see her, but she ignored them, running faster in her hurry to get to the castle dungeons. She knew she had to go see Lotor, had to free him before Keith came back. Her mind ran through scenarios as she moved, until at last Allura smiled, having thought of a plan that would ensure she had a future with Lotor rather than Keith.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Sighs...I really had trouble with this chapter. I just can't hear Keith's voice in my head. My friend Botias says it's cute how I write Keith as slightly evil or insane. X_X This chapter is when I realized for sure this was alternate reality versions of the characters...ARGH!!

Michelle


	21. Chapter 21

The room was small, a cot and a toilet crowded into the limited space, with only a foot to separate the two from each other. Lotor supposed he should be grateful for the luxuries, the prince knowing that if he had been imprisoned back on planet Doom, his cell would have been empty save for the chains. And though the prison in the Castle of Lions was a far call from the dank and dirty dungeons of Castle Doom, they shared one thing in common. The sheer and utterly hopelessness of one's situation.

It was a feeling Lotor was unfamiliar with, agitation gnawing at his insides as he glared at the bars of his cell. Those thin tubes were glowing, a harsh green color that hinted at the flow of energy that kept anyone from getting in or out of the cell. The green was the only hint of color in an otherwise drab room, Lotor having grown to hate the sight of dark gray.

There were no windows in the cell, Lotor willing to bet a great sum of money that the dungeons were located beneath the main floor of the castle. He felt as though he had been left to slowly rot underground, the air stale and recycled, making him miss the fresh breezes that blew on the surface of Arus. It was not just the outside he missed, but freedom itself, Lotor finding there wasn't even room to pace properly in his cell.

He could hardly sit still, hands making fists again and again as he fought the urge to scream and snarl like a madman. It had been too long since he had been put in this room, too long since they had taken Allura from him. They had spirited her away, leaving him with no clue as to what her current condition was. He spent the days tense, finding the passage of time was moving agonizingly slow.

The only thing that kept Lotor from losing it completely was the thought that she had to still be alive. He was certain if the princess had passed away, someone, Keith most likely, would have been by to scream accusations at him. He wouldn't be surprised if they came and shot him dead in this cell, Lotor knowing there would be no one to stop them if Allura died.

They hadn't bothered much with him since sticking him down here, Lotor left to be forgotten as they did God only knows what to save the princess' life. Not one of the members of the Voltron force had been by to see him, not even the smart mouthed Lance. Perhaps the pilot had had enough of him on the trip back to the castle, Lotor riding in red lion with his hands bound by steel cords, locked into place behind his back.

He had almost begged them when they took Allura from him, he could remember the growl he let out when they pulled her from his arms. She had been left to the care of the pilot of green lion, Pidge flying back ahead of the others to reach the castle first. Hunk had to remain restraining Keith, the captain still determined to attack Lotor. The prince hadn't helped matters with his smirks and snide comments, further agitating the Voltron force captain.

Only the threat of being gagged had stilled Lotor's tongue, the prince not wanting to suffer the indignity of being rendered speechless. He had been almost quiet as he sat in the rear of red lion's cockpit, Lotor looking around in interest. It was the first time he had been inside a lion, first time he had experienced it's awe inspiring speed firsthand. And yet he couldn't enjoy it, not when concern for Allura worried at his every thought.

His hands formed helpless fists, Lotor recalling how pale her skin had looked, and how weak her heart beat had been. He still felt shocked that she had jumped in front of him, hurling her body forward to protect him from Keith's blast. It was in that instant that he realized the truth, that her greatest lie hadn't been that she loved him, but that she was in love with Keith.

He regretted much of what he had done to Allura in his jealous rage, Lotor wishing for a chance to make it up to her. He'd spend his whole life making amends if that is what it took, Lotor not wanting to think on what would happen if she didn't recover. He bit back a sigh, whispering her name, hearing footsteps approaching his cell. He sat down on the cot, a glower twisting his face as he thought it was about time someone come to check on him.

How long had it been since they last fed him? More than a day, he knew that much. It annoyed him, even as he turned his nose up at the slop they called food, Lotor eating sparingly for fear that it would be drugged or poisoned. What sleep he could attain was light, Lotor keeping alert in case someone made an attempt on his life during the night.

The footsteps stopped, Lotor glancing towards the bars, surprised when he saw two pair of feet standing there. One was bare, Lotor following the feet up a pair of shapely legs, seeing them stick out from beneath a short and ugly hospital gown. "Allura!" Lotor rose to his feet, relief in his eyes as he looked her over. She still looked pale, and her hair had been braided back, not a strand of hair out of place.

Next to her was a nervous looking guard, the same oaf who had disdainfully thrown the tray of food at Lotor. He kept a wary eye on the prince, but spoke to the princess, words laced with anxiety.

"Are you sure about this your highness?"

"Yes, positive." Allura said, never taking her eyes off of Lotor. She wasn't smiling, but her eyes were warm, unable to hide the great deal of emotion she felt for him. "Open the cell."

"I...I don't know..." The guard said, not moving a muscle. "Maybe we should speak to Captain Keith about this. I mean, this...this Drule is dangerous."

"He won't hurt me." Allura said, tone confidant. "As for the captain, his opinion is neither needed nor wanted. Now do as I command and open the cell!" He was shaking his head no, and Allura turned to glare at him. "Are you refusing to obey a royal command?! I could have you stripped of your post, and tossed into a cell next to this man's!"

"Your highness, no!"

"That will be your fate unless you do as I command!" Lotor wanted to cheer, watching his princess throw her weight around. He settled for a smirk, seeing the angry way the guard glared back at him. But he moved all the same, resentment coloring his every action as he went to switch off the energy bars.

Lotor had grown used to the humming noise the cell bars made, the silence that followed the powering down of the energy was a stark contrast. The guard moved to open the cell door, and Allura gestured for him to step inside. "Now remove your clothing."

The guard was startled, turning from Lotor to flash a surprised look at Allura. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your clothing. Remove it." Allura said, a hint of impatience shown in her angry gesture.

"You heard the princess." Lotor's smirk widened, seeing the guard turn around to glare at him. "Or do you require further assistance?"

"No need." The guard began unbuttoning his shirt, Allura nodding in approval. "The gun holster too." His hands dropped to the belt, unbuckling it and handing it over, weapon and all to Allura. Lotor couldn't see the man's face, but he was sure he was blushing, the guard humiliated by his princess' commands.

Allura waited until the guard was down to his under shirt and boxers, and then she drew the laser pistol, taking aim at the shivering guard. "Forgive me." She said, the man's voice rising in alarm.

"Princess no!"

The blast hit him square in the chest, the man staggering backwards. Lotor effortlessly caught him, and lowered him down onto the cot. "That was surprisingly ruthless of you."

"It's a stun blast on the medium setting." Allura explained. "He'll come away from this with nothing worse than a migraine."

"And what was the point of all this?" Lotor asked, and now he saw Allura smile.

"I want you to change clothing with him." Lotor's brow furrowed, and Allura sighed. "There's no time to discuss things, please do as I say."

"All right." Lotor began undressing, hurriedly stripping off his clothes. He pulled on the guard's pants, finding it was a snug fit, he could barely get them zipped up. He suffered the same problem with the shirt, buttons straining, ready to pop free.

"Don't forget his helmet." Allura said, her words having him bend over the unconscious man. "You can hide your hair under it...And the visor will help hide your face. With the gloves on, no one will be able to tell your skin color unless they look closely at you."

Lotor tucked his long mane under the helmet, pulling down the translucent visor, seeing the world tinged purple. "Perfect." Allura smiled, and gestured for him to step out of the cell. "Don't try and touch me just yet. There are cameras down here."

"And we wouldn't want a display of affection caught on film?" Lotor wondered out loud.

Allura locked the cell door, then turned the energy bars on, her pale features lit up by the green glow. "No, we don't. I don't want to rouse anymore suspicion."

"I take it I am not about to become a welcome guest of the castle?" He asked, and she sighed.

"No....I wouldn't be able to pull off that command. They'd lock me away for sure, thinking I've gone mad." Allura looked dejected. "Keith thinks I am sick in the head for loving you."

"You told him?" He felt pleased, even as he felt anger that Keith had questioned his beloved's mental faculties. She nodded, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Yes. He didn't take it well. At this moment he is off getting a priest to perform a marriage ceremony for us." She snorted, disgusted. "As if I would ever marry him after all that has happened."

"Ah. So..." Lotor tried to keep his tone causal as they walked down the hall, passing by the empty cells. "What are you planning to do? About us I mean?"

Allura glanced at him, another smile lighting her face. "I plan to be with you. But before that can happen, I have to get you to safety." She opened the door that led to the staircase that led up out of the dungeon, Lotor following her.

"Safety?" He asked. "Is there any such place for me here on Arus?"

"There's a few spots." Allura said.

"When you say you want to be with me. What does that mean?" Lotor questioned.

"It means everything. I'll go with you anywhere, even if our path leads to planet Doom. Just so long as I can be with you, I'll be happy."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what Doom was really like." Lotor's tone was grim. "It's not like Arus, there's no sunlight, no flowers, no endless fields of green. You'd wither away on the planet, die of depression in such harsh surroundings."

"I'll die without you in my life." Allura retorted, clearing the final step.

"And the people are even worse." Lotor continued, ignoring that remark of hers. "They'll eat you alive Allura!"

"I'll manage somehow." She said, and they began walking through another hallway, passing by other people in the corridor. They barely looked at Lotor, too surprised to see their disheveled princess prancing about in nothing more than a flimsy hospital gown.

"You shouldn't have to manage!" Lotor hissed in a whisper, Allura turning to look at him, eyes wide.

"We can't stay on Arus. They'd never allow you to be here."

"You're their ruler, shouldn't your word be absolute law?" Lotor demanded, surprised when she shook her head, eyes showing her supreme frustration.

"You don't know what they're like." Her mouth was an unhappy frown, Allura resuming walking. "Keith...the boys...my advisor, even my nanny, they never listen to me. They make choices for me, decide my path in life. If I try to do something they disapprove of, they overrule me. They wouldn't hesitate to disobey me if it came down to preventing us from being together."

"How horrible it must have been for you." Lotor said, tone sympathetic. Right now he wanted to wrap his arms around her and chase away the sadness in her voice.

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have had to get used to it!" Lotor retorted. "Allura, I promise with me, I'll always listen to what you have to say. I won't just make decisions for you without consulting you first."

"Thank you." A wistful smile on her lips, Lotor wondering if Allura doubted what he said. "We'll have much to discuss...later..." She stopped at a door, and looked around, as though making sure no one was paying attention to them. There was only a maid in this part of the castle, and she had her back to the royal pair, scrubbing at a window.

Lotor followed Allura into the room, seeing it was furnished elegantly, designed to be a room where one sat and took tea with one's friends. For one brief instant he felt wistful, knowing he would never get to explore her home, never get a chance for Allura to show him the many sights of Arus.

"Watch and learn one of the many secrets of the castle." Her words were mysterious, Lotor watching as she walked over to the fireplace, her hand tapping at the wall it was built into. He heard a hollow sound, Lotor taking a step towards Allura.

"Is that...?"

"It's a secret passage." Allura said, and triggered it's opening by pushing on one of the bricks of the fireplace. The wall pulled back, opening soundlessly to reveal a darkened corridor. "Here..." A torch was thrust into his face, unlit for the moment. "Use this to navigate the pathways."

"Pathways?" Lotor set the torch on fire, listening to the flames crackle. "As in more than one?"

"Yes. You'll have to be careful. Follow only this one, go straight ahead as far as you can, and when the road splits in two, go to the left. It will leads you to some stairs." She gestured for him to step inside. "The stairs lead to another corridor, and at it's end the wall will open up to a room long since abandoned by the staff. Wait for me there."

"What will you do in the meantime?" Lotor asked, hesitating at the edge of the passageway. She looked resigned, doing that nervous habit of hers, her poor lip being chewed to bits.

"I will have to face Keith and the others. I will put on my greatest performance yet...." She didn't quite smirk, but Lotor could tell she was amused. "And convince them that you are gone from the castle. I'll have to lie, and make things up, but no matter what, I will return to you. Do you trust me?"

He looked her in the eyes, and did a slow nod of his head. "Yes. Of course I do." A relieved smile from Allura, the girl risking a quick touch of his hand. "Go now Lotor...and no matter what, don't leave that room."

"All right." Lotor stepped deeper into the darkened corridor, turning to watch as Allura closed the passageway's entrance. His last sight was of her smiling, before he was left all alone in the dimly lit darkness. He sighed and began walking, knowing his torch couldn't stay lit indefinitely _~Good luck Allura.~ _Lotor thought, wishing he could be there to lend her support as she faced down Keith and the others. _~You'll need it.~_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Harmoney Winters, lol over the reaction to Keith's shoot first attitude. Well you can understand, the woman he loves was kidnapped and he imagines all kinds of awful things were done to her. Which they were, but with her willing consent! XD

Thank you! *bows*


	22. Chapter 22

Lotor still strong in her mind, Allura arrived back at the hospital in time to find it in a state of burgeoning chaos. People milled about uncertainly, a mixture of the uniformed medical personnel, and plain clothes civilians. Their backs were mainly to her, most staring ahead towards the source of a man shouting, few if any noticed Allura pausing in the entrance way.

She could hear the commotion, the man's voice faint but recognizable, both in it's tone and the anger he displayed. Allura sighed, realizing Keith had discovered her absence, the captain raising hell over her disappearance. She couldn't see Keith from where she stood, he was inside her hospital room, the curtains drawn but the door left open, allowing his voice to carry out into the hall. Allura bet that even if the door had been shut, it wouldn't have been strong enough to muffle Keith's shouts.

Squaring her shoulders, she sighed and began walking towards the room. As she passed by the people standing about in the corridor, she saw them start with recognition, elbows nudging each other as they nodded at Allura. Relief was in their eyes, the people curious as to where she had been. But they dared not approach her, allowing Allura the freedom to reach the hospital room unimpeded.

From this close a range she could make out Keith's words, Allura surprised he wasn't frothing at the mouth, so angry he was.

"How could you just let her get up and walk out of here?" He demanded, Allura cautiously peering into the room from around the corner of the door frame. The nurse she had bullied was cringing before Keith, her face colored with her distress blush. Keith's own face was reddening, his arms gesturing wildly about as he screamed. "Are you stupid or something?!"

"Keith, calm down." Coran was standing slightly behind the captain, a hand being pressed on his shoulder.

"Calm down?!" Keith whirled around to glare at the advisor. "How can you expect me to be calm? Allura is missing! My fiancee is gone, and the man who kidnapped her is loose in the castle!"

Allura saw there was other people in the room, her Nanny sitting on a stool near the bed, her hands over her face as she cried. The woman let out a loud sob at Keith's words, a priest standing next to her offering a comforting word and a handkerchief.

"We don't know that they're together." Coran said, trying to reason with Keith. "It could be pure coincidence..."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?!" hissed Keith, hands on his hips. "Lotor's kidnapped her before, he won't hesitate to do it again. What's worse, she might let him!"

"Allura is far too sensible for that!" Nanny said in between tears, not lifting her face from her hands. "She'd never go anywhere with that fiend."

"Allura is not in her right frame of mind." Retorted Keith. "She's unwell, traumatized from her recent ordeal. She's not thinking clearly..."

"I'm thinking more clearly than I have in a long time Keith." Allura said as she entered the room. Everyone seemed to gasp at once, turning to look at her. Everyone, even Keith looked relieved to see her, Nanny dropping the handkerchief to rush towards Allura's side.

"Oh my baby!" She sobbed in relief, wrapping her arms around the princess. Allura felt like the breath was squished out of her from Nanny's hug, the girl awkwardly patting Nanny on the back. "Thank goodness you are safe!"

Coran was more restrained in his emotions, approaching Allura and speaking quietly. "It is good to see you up and about your highness. Would you care to tell us where you've been all this time?"

"I needed to get away for a while..." Allura began, pulling free of Nanny's arms. "Clear my head, and think about a few things."

"You could have done it in your room." Snapped Keith, staying standing by the nurse. "Hell, you could have told someone where you were going, requested a companion to escort you on your walk."

She looked at him, seeing how suspicious he was. "I needed to be alone for this." Keith snorted, the sound scoffing.

"Because you knew there isn't anyone in the castle who wouldn't try to stop you from your foolishness!"

She fought the urge to glare, staying clam as she responded to Keith's accusation. "It's not foolishness, but you're right. What I had to do, I knew would not go over well with you...or with anyone else in the castle."

"What did you have to do child?" Nanny asked, and Allura glanced at her, wondering if the woman would ever see her as anything more than a little girl.

"I had to see Lotor." Allura's words had most of the room gasping, Keith looking as mad as ever, even as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Why Allura, why?" Coran wanted to know. "After all that he did to you..."

"We needed to talk." Allura said, holding up a hand to hold off interruptions. "But more than that...I had to set things right."

"Right?" asked Coran, confused.

"We can't keep him prisoner. To do so..." Keith snorted, Allura raising her voice to be heard over his mutterings. "To do so would be wrong."

"He's done many crimes." Keith hissed, Coran nodding in agreement. "This kidnapping debacle is only the latest in a long list of them. He deserves to be locked up, to be killed."

"That is not the Arus way. We don't kill unless we have to." Allura frowned then, looking at Keith. "I thought you knew that."

"He's a menace. He'll only return to pester us once more. Allura, do you want that? Do you want to constantly be living our life together with the threat of Lotor over our heads?!" Keith questioned.

"He won't be a threat." Allura said, and Keith scowled.

"And I suppose he told you that, and you believed him?!"

She ignored that, looking at Coran and Nanny as she spoke. "He's a prince, the only heir of King Zarkon. You know as well as I do, that with royalty comes certain...privileges and rights. At the very least, he could claim diplomatic immunity, and we would have to adhere to the laws set up by the Galaxy Federation."

"Oh sure....the Drules mock the Federation, openly refused to join, and yet when it suits them, they use their laws to cover their own asses." Keith had made fists of his hands, bristling with rage. "Prince or no, he has to be made to pay!"

"Forget about vengeance Keith. I hold no ill will towards Lotor, I thirst for no revenge." Allura retorted, seeing Nanny and Coran exchange looks.

"Do you hear her?" Keith demanded, with a vicious punch towards the air. "No ill will? He's brainwashed her, made her too compliant. It's as I said, she's sick and needs our help."

"I am fine, if a little banged up. No thanks to you captain." Ice chilled her words, Allrua fixing a cold stare at Keith. "I've done what you wouldn't, what no one would do. I let Lotor go."

"How could you?" Nanny gasped, horrified.

"Easy now Nanny." Coran advised, and the woman turned to glare at him.

"You're not approving of what she did!?"

"No, not exactly." Coran said with a sigh. "But Allura speaks the truth. His prince status is something we have to consider before we make any harsh moves against him. To act against Lotor is to strike a blow against the Doom Empire, something Zarkon would be sure to take advantage of."

"We have Voltron." Keith interjected his opinion. "We need not fear Doom or it's King. Damn it, we can protect Arus and we can protect Allura!"

"I don't need protecting Keith!" Allura snapped, hands on her hips. "What I need if for you to respect my wishes, and do what you can to help me in these matters."

"I won't help you bring ruin on yourself Allura!" Keith retorted. "And this is what you are doing!" He pointed suddenly, hand shaking at her. "Tell them what you told me. Tell them about your feelings for Lotor, and then let's see how quick Coran is to side with you."

"Feelings?" A lift of his brow, Coran looking questioningly at Allura. "What feelings?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Keith." Allura said, fighting the urge to smile. She knew it would be his word against hers, with no one around to have witnessed her love confession. "I feel nothing for the prince of Doom."

"That's a lie!" Keith snarled. "You told me you love him!" Nanny and Coran seemed torn on who to look at, turning their heads back and forth to watch both princess and captain.

"You clearly misunderstood my words." Allura said, the picture of perfect calmness.

"I heard you quite clearly." Keith replied. "You said you loved him several times!"

"I do not." Allura found the more she lied, the easier it became, the girl sharing a look with her advisor and nanny. "Can you imagine me ever feeling anything but fear and loathing for the man who had stalked me for so many years?"

"No." Coran said.

"Of course not!" Nanny cried out, shooting a furious look at Keith for daring to suggest otherwise.

"So you see, Keith is clearly misguided on what he thinks he heard me say." Allura said. She saw Keith clenching his hands into fists so tight his knuckles bled of their color. He glared furiously at her, silence stretching onwards for a full minute before he suddenly lowered his arms. He actually smiled, though it was strained around the edges, and his dark eyes couldn't hide the storm clouds within them.

"Very well Allura. If you don't love him, then you must love me, yes?" She hesitated, but gave a very slow nod of her head. Keith all but smirked at her, his words making her shiver. "Then as such, you won't object to us carrying on with the wedding."

"The wedding....?" She repeated faintly, eyes glancing at the quiet priest.

"Yes. Father Jenson is here, and ready to perform at a moment's notice." Keith moved, walking towards her to take her hands. "We can be married within minutes, and get on with our lives. We can forget about Lotor and what has happened."

"I...I don't know.."

"What's the problem? Why hesitate?" Keith asked, still wearing that creepy smile. "Unless you don't want to marry me?"

"Of course she does!" Nanny interjected. "But can't you see it's too much for the child? She's barely recovered from her ordeal, and you want to rush her down the aisle." Allura flashed Nanny a grateful look, even as Keith frowned.

"I would think Allura would jump at the chance to marry her true love."

"I can't marry you Keith. Nanny is right. It's too much for me. I'm still..." She thought fast, words rushing out of her. "I'm still recovering. I don't know if I could ever be a good wife to you, to anyone after what has happened."

"I have faith in you." Keith said. "Father Jenson, if you please...the ceremony?"

"If the princess does not want to get married, I can't in good faith perform the ceremony against her wished." The priest said, making Allura want to kiss the man in thanks for his words.

"I'm sorry Keith....we will just have to put off the wedding for now." Allura told him, forcing herself to look sad at the thought. It was easy when she thought on how torturous a life with Keith would be.

Keith looked as though he still had protests to utter, Allura faking a yawn as she pulled her hands free of his grip.

"The poor child is tired." Nanny said, Allura playing up on her tiredness. "She needs rest."

"Yes." Allura agreed, and allowed the woman to help her to the bed. The nurse pulled back the covers, Allura sliding her legs under them, and leaning back against the pillows.

"I'll fetch Doctor Gorma." The nurse said, moving to leave the room. "I'm sure he'll want to look over Allura."

"Thank you." Allura said, hoping that the quicker the doctor saw her, the quicker she'd be able to leave the hospital.

"I better call the others and let them know you've been found." Keith pulled a communicator off his belt, thumbing the on button.

"The others?" Allura asked, and Nanny answered her.

"The boys. They've been scouring the castle looking for you." Nanny said. "And Lotor."

"Allura's been found." Spoke the captain, the communicator crackling to life. "Speak to me Lance."

"She has? Ah that's good." Came the tinny sounding voice of red lion's pilot. "What about Lotor?"

"His whereabouts are currently unknown." Keith admitted, shooting a pointed glare at Allura. "I want you to expand the search, have people searching the planet for him. Close all the ports too, Lotor can't have gotten off planet yet."

"Keith, what are you doing?" Allura asked, sitting up, alarmed.

"I'm making sure he doesn't get away."

"That's going against my wishes!" Allura snapped, Nanny catching her hand and patting it worriedly. "I command you not to go after Lotor." She raised her voice, shouting. "Did you hear that Lance?"

"Er...right princess." Lance sounded doubtful. "Keith? What should I do?"

"Do as your captain orders and find that man!" Keith said, his eyes holding a look of challenge that was directed at Allura.

"And I am the princess, and sole ruler of this planet!" Allura shouted. "My word is absolute law, and my commands are to be followed. Do you understand me?!"

"Allura....do not get upset." Advised Nanny.

"You're in no position to make demands." Coran added. "You need your rest. Let Keith worry about taking care of things." His back was turned, so he didn't see the way Keith smirked at her, Allura flashing the captain a look of pure poison.

"It's always like this! You never listen to me!" She jerked her hand out of Nanny's grip, and pointed at Coran. "I am not a little girl anymore. I am a grown woman, and your ruler. My commands should be obeyed without question. You shouldn't try to overrule me!"

"Allura..." Coran sighed, pausing to think over his words. "I know you are not a child, but sometimes..."

"Sometimes what?" Allura demanded.

"You're bold and rash, making snap decisions especially where your own safety is concerned. At these times I cannot allow you to jeopardize yourself and leave Arus without a ruler."

She frowned at him. "Letting Lotor go doesn't place me in jeopardy. I thought you agreed with me that it's a matter of protocal that we do this."

"I agree we can't kill him. Nor should he stay in the castle." His mustache twitched, Coran fighting a smile. "But it can't hurt if we capture him and hand him over to Garrison to escort off the planet. That way we can be sure he's really left, and not intending to come back for you."

"He won't. He's not." Allura protested, and Keith laughed.

"Did he give you his word? Did you actually believe anything that comes out of that black heart's mouth?"

"Allura please. Let Keith and Coran handle this." Nanny spoke up. "You need your rest."

"This isn't over." Allura said, shaking her head no. "I forbid you to do this!"

"Who is getting my patient all riled up?" A new voice entered the conversation, Doctor Gorma standing in the doorway, the nurse behind him.

"Doctor!"

"We don't mean to upset Allura." Coran began, the girl letting out a furious ha at his words. "We don't." Coran insisted, looking at her. "But right now, you should not be worrying about anything but getting better."

"An excellent idea." Gorma said, and strode over to the bed. He frowned at Allura, a chiding look in his eyes that had the princess chaffing in annoyance. "I hear you've been bullying around my staff your highness."

"I'm sorry." She glanced at the nurse, nodding her apology to her. "But it was important that I attend to a matter."

"Important enough to stagger out of bed, and pull out your iv line?" The doctor questioned with a lift of his brows. She blushed, embarrassed. "Hmm....how are you feeling otherwise?"

"A little tired, but I am fine." Allura said, knowing she felt full of energy in her urgency to get back to Lotor.

"I'll be the judge of that." He pulled out a pen light, flashing it into her eyes, checking her ears and her mouth. He then reached for her wrist, feeling for her pulse point as he looked at his watch. "A little elevated in speed, but otherwise fine."

"Fine enough for me to leave?" Allura asked hopefully.

"Hmm...I want to get some more fluids in you." Gorma said in answer. "If you'll allow me, I'd like you to remain for one more bag of iv before discharging you officially."

"All right doctor." Allura agreed, and the nurse began moving, preparing the bag and the needle.

"It will give us time to talk." Added Gorma, then glanced at the others. "In private if you please."

"Go on." Allura said when they hesitated. "I've nothing left to say to you. Nothing you would want to hear at any rate."

"Princess..." Nanny said tearfully.

"Your highness..." That was Coran, doing a stiff bow to her.

"See you later Allura." Smirked Keith, walking out communicator still in hand.

Doctor Gorma waited until the door was closed, then smiled at her. "I bet you're relieved to have them all gone." She nodded, unable to return his pleasant smile. "It's really too much, them badgering you when you're still recovering."

"Yeah...."

"Allura...I know this is not a pleasant topic to discuss but..." Doctor Gorma hesitated, then steeled himself to continue. "I want you to see the staff therapist."

"The therapist?" Her brow furrowed, Allura protesting. "But I am not crazy!"

"Therapy doesn't mean you've lost your grip on reality." Gorma explained. "Sometimes people just need to talk to someone. And with all that has happened, I think you need it more than ever."

"All that has happened..." echoed Allura.

"The kidnapping and the....sexual assault." Gorma answered, wincing at the words. "I'm sure you will have a lot to work through, and you'll need guidance. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a professional than your friends and family about your trauma."

"I....I see."

"So, allow me to schedule you in for an appointment this week." Gorma said, as the nurse inserted the iv line into Allura's arm. She nodded her head, otherwise not speaking. "It's remarkable how well you were taken care of aside from the assault."

"Oh?"

"No malnutrition or bruises." He clarified, and she nodded.

"Yes, Lotor took pretty good care of me considering the situation."

"Thank goodness for small favors." Doctor Gorma said, then stood. "As soon as you finish with that bag of fluid, you can leave the hospital. But only on strict orders that you stay in your own bedroom and rest. That means no running around, no affairs of state, and no getting upset by others. Is that understood?"

"Yes, doctor." Allura agreed. He nodded at her, and gestured for the nurse to accompany him, the pair walking out of the room. She waited until the door was closed to sigh, Allura staring at the iv bag. With each drop, she counted out the seconds, waiting impatiently for her chance to return to Lotor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	23. Chapter 23

His fingers drummed an impatient beat across the lacquered surface of the night stand, Lotor leaning back in the chair situated next to the small table. Except for the creaking of the chair's leather, his finger's noise was the only other sound in the room. He preferred it that way, Lotor taking care to listen for any and all sounds, alert to the fact that someone, anyone could walk in on him at any moment.

He wasn't quite sure what he would do if that happened, Lotor knowing Allura would be displeased if he killed someone. He chafed at the idea of taking a hostage, knowing to do so would come with a whole host of problems, the least of which being he had little to bind and gag them with. Their absence would eventually be noticed, and that could send a whole search party of guards into his hiding spot.

He'd be dragged back to the dungeon or worse, and though Lotor found the dusty room distasteful, it was a million times better than the prison cell they had stuck him in. For one thing there was room to pace, Lotor moving about in agitation for hours at a time. He tried to distract himself from worrying by exploring his new hiding spot, pulling back the white sheets that covered furniture, revealing chair after chair, and a couch against the wall.

The room appeared to have once been some sort of sitting room, but now it had been abandoned, left to stock pile objects and gather dust as the occupants of the castle went on about their lives. There were books here, a whole shelf full of them, but they were useless to Lotor, their written language indecipherable to him. Portraits hung on the wall, their colors faded from the constant exposure to the sun that filtered in through the heavy drapes framing the lone window.

Lotor was grateful there was a window there, it let him breathe in the fresh breeze the wind blew, and helped him keep track of the time by the sun's position in the sky. The sun had long since set though, hours going by since he had left Allura to travel through the secret passageways. The moon itself was out in a near starless sky, a thin silver crescent whose rays could not compete with the sun's. It left Arus darkened, the beauty of the surface all but hidden save for the few pools of light from the erected lamp posts that surrounded the castle.

Palace guards patrolled outside, wielding flashlights, their golden glows bobbing back and forth as they traveled the stone pathways around the castle. Lotor made sure to stay well away from the window, though from this height the people walking about outside were nearly unrecognizable. He still wouldn't chance being noticed, not when so much was at stake.

His fingers increased in tempo, the beat sounding faster as he all but willed the wall to open up. He didn't know what was going on with Allura, didn't know how she was faring against Keith's inquisition. Was she all right, or were they convinced she had gone mad, quick to lock her away for her own good? He prayed that wasn't the case, Lotor wondering how he would mount a rescue of her when he was without resources. He had no men, no sword, not even clothes that fit right, all facts that drove him wild with worry as he imagined the potential problems that could be occurring while he waited.

He had no fear that Allura would betray his location to the others, his confidence in her was secure, Lotor knowing the princess would refuse to give him up to Keith. He was also satisfied that there was little they could do to torture her, except to lock her away somewhere. That would just make Allura more stubborn in her refusal to help them.

He admired her for that quality, Lotor allowing a fond smile to cross his face as he thought of the princess. That stubbornness is what had kept her from giving up on him, on them. He hoped it would help them in other ways, Lotor praying his princess was just as tenacious as she was stubborn. His plans would fall apart if she faltered for even one instant.

His planning had gone on from most of the afternoon and into the late evening, Lotor overturning angles in his mind, examining paths that could potentially lead them to a future together. He knew Arus was all but out of the running as a place where they could spend their lives, Lotor sighing as he checked Doom off the list as well. Once he would have loved to have brought her to his home world, but that was before he had realized how horrific a place it would be to a girl as gentle as Allura. The people there would chew her up alive, and spit out the remains, leaving a broken, damaged girl.

And if they didn't break Allura's spirit, the harsh environment of planet Doom would finish her off. Allura was a creature of light, yearning for sunshine and flowers. She was not meant to be hidden away on some dark and dismal planet, where the wind blew too cold and dirt was all you could find on the surface. Better he take her somewhere else, somewhere similar to Arus so that she could be happy.

Lotor himself didn't particularly care where he lived, knowing the Drules were a hard race that easily adapted to new environments. As long as he could be with Allura, he'd be happy, he was sure of it. He was ready to bank everything he owned on that very fact, Lotor hoping Allura would prove just as willing as he. If she didn't, he didn't know what he would do, aside from being crushed.

But he held little doubt in her reaction, after her repeated insistence that she wanted to be with him, even if it meant living on Doom. How much easier it would be for her if they left the Denubian galaxy, and took up residence in a distant star system. One that had never heard of Prince Lotor and Princess Allura, or Voltron. He wondered if such a place existed, but was determined to find it.

If only he had access to a computer, Lotor would already be researching on just where to flee to with Allura. He had transactions to take care, to wire his private, hidden fortunes to a new account, the money saved under different names for just this sort of emergency. He had always been prepared in case the Doom Empire fell, ready to sneak away and make a life somewhere else. Now he could put that money to good use, buying them a home, new names, titles and freedom.

He had given a year's worth of thought to the type of lifestyle he would choose if he could no longer be the crown prince. Lotor knew it was easy to buy an earl title, or become a land baron. He'd own houses and rent them out, as well as invest in more stocks, and raise a fine stable of racing beasts. It would merely cushion his large nest egg, leaving them to live comfortably for the rest of their lives.

He knew that would leave Allura dependent on him, it might take her years to adjust to the shock of no longer being a princess. But if he could make the effort, so could she. Lotor would help her ease into the transition, and it wasn't as though it was a life of servitude she'd enter, there'd be no back breaking farm work for them, no pricked fingers from sewing dresses, or tears over cooking mishaps.

He was thinking on how many servants they would have, when the wall made a soft rumble. Lotor immediately leapt to his feet, staring anxiously at the wall as it slowly opened inwards. The darkened passageway loomed before him, and then, like an angel she appeared. She was lit by the soft golden glow of the torch she carried, flames flickering shadows on her body.

He had a second to note her gown, the frumpy, almost childish night dress that covered all but her face and her arms. She looked beautiful to him all the same, Lotor watching as she pursed her lips, blowing out her torch a second before she set it down on a cluttered book shelf. "Lotor." She whispered his name, Allura's face lit up with a smile as she moved towards him.

Lotor moved as well, finding he was suddenly holding her, Allura fitting her small body against his, practically shaking as she spoke. "I wanted to do this from the first moment I saw you in that cell." Her arms wrapped around his waist, the girl pressing herself against him. Lotor found his hands in her hair, running his fingers through her golden strands. "But I dared not do anything to further rouse suspicion."

"Understood." Lotor said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Your captain would have had a field day with that footage."

"He's not mine." Allura protested, staring up at him with a sapphire gaze. "He never was, not really."

"Glad to hear it." Lotor smiled, and urged her to let go of him. She did so reluctantly, allowing him to lead her by the hand towards the uncovered couch. He sat down, and though he patted the couch cushion next to him, Allura surprised him by moving to climb onto his lap. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cuddle close. "What have you brought with you?"

"This?" Allura gestured to the shoulder bag she wore, and he nodded. "It's not much, but it's some of the meal they brought me for dinner. I know you must be terribly hungry." She sighed then, lowering the bag to the couch. "I came as soon as I could. There's been a stream of visitors coming and going from my bedroom nonstop. I had to wait until everyone had gone to bed before I could even risk coming here."

"It's all right." Lotor was quick to assure her, nuzzling her neck with his lips.

"How you must have worried." Allura murmured, leaning into his kiss.

"It gave me much time to think." Lotor answered, then said, "Allura...what exactly has been going on since I last saw you?"

"Much has happened. I've been released from the hospital. There are guards on my room's door." She giggled then, turning to steal a quick kiss from his lips. "They don't know about the secret passageways. It's a royal family secret handed down from generation to generation, to be used in case something bad happens."

"Just how many secret passageways are there?" Lotor asked, recalling the many pathways he had seen branching off from the route she had outlined for him to travel. Lotor knew that if he had ventured down even one, he would have become hopelessly lost, left to wander the castle's secret maze until he expired from thirst.

"A lot." Allura said, tone matter of fact. "There's one in my bathroom. I ran the shower, so as to disguise the sound of it's opening." A wistful smile then, Allura fondly recalling a childhood memory. "As a young girl I used to play in these passageways. I'd spend hours inside them, and only emerged just as the castle was in a right state of panic over my disappearance."

"Then they are used to you disappearing?" Lotor questioned, concerned. "Won't they think to check in on you? Will they not suspect something?"

"No." A shake of her head, Allura looking pleased. "As I grew older I learned to practice discretion, using the passages only when I absolutely needed to move about in secret. I dare say my childhood disappearance are a memory best forgotten by nearly all the staff."

"I see." He picked up her hand, noticing the absence of a ring. "So you managed to avoid marrying Keith?"

"Oh yes. That was a simple enough matter." Allura told him. "I put my foot down, and though he tried to press me into the ceremony, even the priest refused to perform the vows so long as I remained unwilling."

"A small victory then over the captain." Smirked Lotor, wishing he could have seen the look on Keith's face when the princess refused to marry him.

"One of many." Allura said, then sighed. "If Keith had gotten his way, not only would we be married, but I'd be locked away in a padded cell somewhere. All because I said I loved you. Fortunately for me, I only said those words to Keith. No one else bore witness to my love confession. It was an easy enough matter to lie about what he heard."

"I hope you made him look like a fool." Lotor said, and Allura shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I accomplished much except to further anger Keith." Her eyes grew stormy, Allura looking down at their hands joined together on her lap. "Once again they refused to listen to my decrees. Even as we speak, Keith has men scouring the planet looking for you. The ports are closed, and I have little idea how we are going to get off planet to Doom."

"We're not going to Doom." Allrua jerked her head up to look at him, surprise in her eyes.

"We're not?" She frowned. "But I thought..."

"I know what you thought. And you know how I feel. It's not a good place for you." Lotor said, watching her face carefully for her reactions to his words. "I've given it a lot of thought...and I think I know the solution. That is...if you'll go along with it."

"Of course I will!" insisted Allura, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Hear me out before you commit yourself to my plan." Lotor warned, his free hand lifting to touch the pearl tiara that rested on her forehead. "You know I've never seen you without this crown."

"It's a symbol of my birthright." Allura said, not protesting when he went to withdraw it from her head. He smiled to see a pale line of skin where the tiara had rested, hidden away from the sun all these years.

"Would you be able to give it up?" Lotor asked, seeing her head cock to the side. "Your birthright I mean."

"I never thought about it." Allura answered, then hurried to clarify. "But I suppose if there was a good enough reason for me, I could."

"Would that reason be me?" He was hopeful, almost holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Of course. I thought you understood I'd do anything to be with you." Allura chided with a frown on her lovely face. "Why are you even asking me that?"

"Because, Allura...I want you to run away with me." Lotor set the crown down on the cushion next to him, his fingers returning to her face to brush back her hair.

"To where?"

"It doesn't matter, we'll find a place. Somewhere where they don't know us." Lotor said.

"Does such a place even exist?" She wondered out loud.

"I'm sure it does. It may not be as advanced as Doom or Arus, but we could spend out our lives living there."

"Together?"

"Yes, together as husband and wife." Lotor saw Allura smile, the princess leaning in close to whisper against his lips.

"Why Lotor, are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, I am." Lotor said, and she laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, leaving excited kisses on his face.

"Yes, yes, oh yes!" Allura cried out, voice ecstatic.

"Some fiancee I am." He said ruefully. "I don't have a ring, and I ask you to give up your crown."

"It doesn't matter to me. Not anymore. I'm nothing more than glorified figurehead around here." She pulled back to look at him. "But what about you? Can you really give up your throne for me?"

"I've been gone so long, Zarkon's probably disowned me by now. I admit I'll miss the power associated with it, but it's not like we are going off to live as peasants." Lotor explained. "We'll have our own mansion somewhere, with land spread out as far as the eye can see. With stables and servants, and each other."

"It sounds wonderful. But..." She hesitated, Lotor prodding her to continue. "How will you accomplish all this? Won't we need money?"

"I have money." Lotor assured her. "More than I can count. And not all of it under the prince of Doom name. I've got dummy accounts set up, just waiting for me to transfer the money. We can live comfortably, and need not give up the lifestyle we are accustomed to. Although you'll have to get used to not having millions of piles of paperwork and ship battles to fight."

"I can live without the paperwork." Allura confessed, though her smile looked sad. "The ship battles....well....I'll miss the excitement of them."

"Life with me will be plenty exciting!" Lotor assured her, and she laughed, the sound wild and giddy.

"Let's do it!" Her eyes sparkled, Allura hugging him once more. "What do you need to pull it off?"

"Right now I need access to a computer." Lotor told her, and she nodded.

"I can get you mine. It's portable, and has complete access to the castle computers."

"That's good, cause the next thing I needed was blue prints of the castle's dock." Lotor said.

"The dock?" Allura repeated. "What do you need that for?"

"If the town ports are closed, we'll have to use the castle's ships to get off the planet." Explained Lotor. "I mean for us to hijack a ship, and fly off to our new future together."

"Do you think we can pull it off?" Allura asked, and he shrugged.

"It may take a little bit of luck, and we'll have to sneak down there during night time when most of the castle is asleep, but yes I do." Lotor said. "Are you willing to take the chance with me?"

"If we get caught, we'll both be locked away." Allura murmured, then nodded. "But yes. I am willing to try."

"We won't just try, we'll succeed." Lotor said, allowing Allura to snuggle against him as he leaned back against the couch cushions.

"We have too." Agreed Allura, as he pet her hair. "Our future depends on it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued......

Michelle


	24. Chapter 24

Allura leaned forward in her seat, hunching over the writing desk, a sheaf of papers sprawled out before her. Her neat handwriting was scrawled out on the white parchment, written in bold blue cursive, the ink still wet in places. She was careful to keep from touching the writing, not wanting to risk the ink smearing, the princess staring down at her words.

It was her fifth and what she hoped final attempt at a letter, Allura chewing on her lip nervously as she read back her words. It was addressed to Coran, her sentences stiff and formal as she spoke to him on matters of the planet. It had been far more difficult than she thought to write to him, Allura thinking long and carefully on the concerns she wished to address.

The first and most important matter had been involving just who would sit on the throne of planet Arus, Allura thinking through the list of candidates, and ultimately naming her chosen successor. By all rights the next in line for the throne should have been the child she had yet to conceive, but Allura knew if Lotor's plan worked, her first born would never ascend to the throne.

Instead she thought about her extended family, her many uncles and cousins spread across the planet, ruling over small kingdoms. Allura knew she could not simply leave without settling the matter of succession. Not if she did not want to plunge her already chaotic planet into the midst of a civil war. Arus wouldn't be able to survive that, not with Doom lurking in the sky, ready to rain down destruction on the land. An internal struggle for the crown would prove disastrous, the final thing needed for Zarkon to capture Arus.

She would not make it easy for Doom to win, Allura having reviewed the candidates and the way they ruled over their allocated lands until she settled on a name. Her Aunt, Orla, would make a fine Queen for Arus, having a wise mind, and firm hand when it came to ruling. A half smile played on her lips, Allura thinking on how Orla would not be content to be a mere figurehead that waved to the people but had no real say on what happened around her.

"Ah child, what are you smiling about?" Nanny's voice interrupted Allura's thoughts, the princess gasping and leaning over to hide the papers from her.

"It's nothing." Allura said, turning to look up at the woman with the chestnut brown hair. "Just thinking happy thoughts."

"I see." Nanny said, and walked over to the bed, reaching for the top most comforter to turn it down. "Well, carry those happy thoughts to bed with you. Allura, you still need your rest, doctor's orders."

She stifled a sigh, blowing gently to dry the ink. It had been two days since she had been released from the hospital. Two, long and boring days where she had been confined to her bed for the duration of it. Keith had been by to visit her several times, bringing with him flowers and a plea for her to see reason. He attempted to press her into talking, trying to determine Lotor's whereabouts, but Allura remained tightlipped, allowing the captain to believe the prince had fled the castle.

She knew the truth would have had Keith seeing red, the man liable to do anything as he went to drag Lotor back down to the dungeons. For now he had completely dropped the issue of marriage, more focused on finding Lotor than anything else. Allura was almost relieved, knowing she couldn't put off marrying him for much longer. Not if she didn't want to arouse everyone's suspicions on why she was suddenly turning down her fiancee.

The ink had dried enough for her to fold the paper, Allura making three creases before stuffing it into an envelope. She sealed the envelope with the royal seal of her family, the wax carved with the shield of lions on it. No one else had a seal quite like this one, so there would be no doubt as to the validity of her letter.

"No more dilly dallying." Nanny called, the woman having finished fluffing up the pillows. "Back to bed with you before you have a relapse."

"Honestly Nanny..." Allura began, hiding the envelope beneath one of her text books, away from the woman's prying eyes. "You act as though I am about to collapse at any moment. I am not. It does me a world of good to be up and about."

"If the doctor prescribed bed rest for you, it's clearly not okay for you to spend much time out of bed." Nanny clucked her tongue as Allura drew near, peering at her face. "Just look at you. With those dark circles under your eyes. One would think you weren't getting enough sleep."

Nanny was closer to the truth than Allura liked, the princess having spent the long night hours with Lotor. Mainly they talked about their plans, Lotor browsing websites on her computer as he secured his funds and bought them a new lifestyle. His days had been spent doing careful research on just where they would move to, a small list of planets printed out for consideration.

She was amazed at how computer savvy Lotor was, the prince taking care to wipe the history of what they had been doing from her computer's hard drive. He wanted no one to be able to hack in and recover the data, use it to track them down. Allura herself had written a note in her letter, begging Coran to not try to find her. She knew she was wasting ink on that request, but the effort had to have been made.

"I've just had one too many visitors." Allura said, realizing Nanny had waited for a response.

"I'll be sure to speak to the guards about keeping them away from you tomorrow then." Nanny watched as Allura eased herself back down into the bed, the stout woman pulling the covers over the princess' legs. "They shouldn't be getting you worried about that awful prince and his whereabouts." Nanny had been the most vocal in her worry about how Allura was recovering from being Lotor's prisoner, and she didn't even know about the sex. Doctor Gorma had wisely kept that info between him, Coran and the Voltron Force, leaving Nanny who was prone to hysterics under the best of times out of the information loop.

"Thank you Nanny." On impulse she reached out and caught the woman's hand, giving it a soft squeeze as she smiled at her. Her expression was tinged with sadness as Allura realized this was most likely the last time she would ever see this woman. She very much wanted to claim a hug from the woman who had raised her, but to do that would raise suspicions, Allura settling for the touching of their hands.

"You're welcome princess." Nanny said, giving the back of her hand a pat. "If you need anything, call for me and I'll be right there. No matter the time of night."

"I will Nanny. And thank you..." Another gentle squeeze of the woman's hand, Allura trying to stress how grateful she was to the woman who had raised her. "For everything."

"Think nothing of it." Nanny said, sliding her hand out of Allura's grasp. "Now you settle down and try and get some sleep."

"All right." Allura said, watching as the woman turned off the lights before walking out the room. Allura sighed, thinking how upset Nanny would be when she discovered she was gone. The woman would most likely be bereft and unsure of what to do with herself, Allura having made provisions to award Nanny with a pension, and a lifetime position at the castle regardless of who would sit on the throne. She would be taken care of, not tossed aside to fend for herself in an uncertain future.

"Forgive me." Allura whispered to the room, staring at the closed door. She could hear Nanny speaking to the guards, no doubt giving her orders about no unwanted visitors for tomorrow. She felt bad for the deceit, knowing how much her leaving would hurt the woman. But she couldn't live her life this way, without the freedom to be with the man she loved, regardless of who he was.

Allura sat there for a few minutes more, counting out the seconds in her head, and then she was moving. Setting her bare feet on the carpet, she began neatly making her bed, making sure the covers were in place. She then went to fetch the envelope she had hidden, returning to the bed, to place it propped up against her pillows. She knew it would not be missed in such an obvious place, her last decrees written down on the paper, preserved for all time.

She had given thought to some of the matters that plagued Arus in recent months, writing down what she felt should be done to aid her people in recovering from Doom's attacks. She knew many children had been left without parents, the orphanages crammed full to the point that some kids slipped through the cracks, wandering the streets of Arus homeless.

She wanted that fixed, making a note about them to take the abandoned prisons, and rework the buildings into suitable homes for the children. It wasn't as if those buildings were being used, and it seemed a shame to tear them down when a little hard work could remake them into something grand. She allocated quite a large amount of funds towards the rebuilding, not just for the abandoned children, but for the towns that had been razed in Doom's attacks.

She regretted she wouldn't be there to see Arus restored to it's former glory, Allura sighing as she began unlacing the straps on the front of her nightgown. The gown loosened around her neck, Allura being free to tug it up over her head, leaving her to pad about in her panties towards her closet. She paused long enough to drop the nightgown into the hamper, then flung open the closet doors.

Her first sight was of her lion's pilot uniform, the pink and white lycra hanging forward of her many gowns. Allura knew her smile was wistful, as she caressed her fingers down the fabric, thinking how she had never gotten a chance to wear the uniform one last time. It was more than just the uniform she mourned, thinking on how she would have to give up flying blue lion, likening it to losing an old friend. Allura knew that even if she chose to fly a ship in her new life, no cruise or shuttle could compare to the power and speed that the lions possessed.

One last caress of the lycra, and then she was shaking her head no, shoving the gowns aside to root around to the back of her huge closet. It was there that she spotted it, the castle guard's uniform she had pilfered earlier. She still remembered the excitement when she snuck downstairs with her mice companions, Cheddar and the others keeping an eye out for her, as she snuck into the changing room of the palace personnel. Allura had quickly stolen a uniform from one of the lockers, finding a female version that was off her size by a number or two

Allura began pulling on the shirt, quickly buttoning it up, then slipping her legs into the form fitting pants. Boots and gloves accompanied her look, and she clicked a laser pistol holster into position around her waist. She then carried the helmet over to her vanity, pausing to sit down and fix her hair. Her hands actually shook with nervous excitement as she began winding her hair up into it's familiar bun. Before she placed the helmet over her head, she reached up for her pearl tiara, eyes sad as she removed it. It was a symbol of office, the crown of Arus' ruler. But it meant more to Allura than a mere status symbol for the tiara had belonged to her mother.

For a second her eyes welled up with tears, Allura wondering what her parents would think of her to be abandoning her throne like this. Would they even understand that she was in love, albeit with the enemy of her people? She feared they wouldn't, wondering if they would have disowned her had they still lived. "I'm sorry..." Allura whispered to the tiara, setting it down on the vanity's desk top. "But I love him...."

She began rotting through her jewelry box, finding her mother's ruby necklace. Her fingers paused over the many rings and earrings, but ultimately it was the necklace that was the only thing she took. She pocketed it, and then wiping her eyes with a tissue, she stood, lifting the helmet over her head. She didn't yet pull down the visor, leaving her face uncovered as she headed for the bathroom.

A chitter was heard, a pale blue mouse creeping out of it's hiding spot. She smiled, and knelt downward, rubbing her fingers under the mouse's chin. "I'm sorry. You can't come with me this time." The mouse looked at her, and did a questioning chirp, Allura shaking her head no, sad but firm in her decision. The mouse seemed to sigh, then let out an angry squeak running away from her, back towards the hole Nanny had never been able to locate.

"Good bye." Allura said softly, and headed into her bathroom. She began running the water, blasting it on the highest setting so as to cover the sounds of the wall opening up. She didn't stop the water, knowing it needed to stay on to cover the sound of the wall closing behind her. With an uncertain glance at her bedroom door, she pulled off the torch that lay just inside the passageway, using a lighter to set it on fire.

Immediately it's fiery glow illuminated the darkness, Allura stepping into the corridor, and triggering the closing mechanism. She resolutely told herself not to look back as she began walking, knowing Lotor must be pacing in agitation as he waited for her. She knew he was worried about her changing his mind, unspoken concerns lingering between them both. Each knew the other was giving up a lot for the other, and neither one wanted so much as to suggest perhaps they were doing the wrong thing.

She sighed again, walking through the darkened passageways, making the appropriate turns when the time came. It didn't scare her to be walking in these hidden halls, Allura knowing she was more likely to run into her pet mice then a ghost in the darkness.

It didn't take her long to reach the wall that hid the entrance to the dusty room Lotor was in, Allura pushing down on a panel. She stepped back as the wall began to open inwards, the crack widening to spill moonlight into her passageway. As it grew wider, she saw Lotor, the man standing dressed in the castle guard's uniform, visor down in place on his face.

"Allura." Lotor said, and just her name conveyed how anxious he had been. He didn't wait for the wall to finish opening, he was already squeezing into the passageway to take her in his arms. "You've been crying." He lifted fingers to her cheeks, brushing at the damp spots she had missed.

"A little." Allura admitted, pulling back enough to lower the visor down over her face. "It's nothing. Just some pent up emotions."

"It made you cry." He pointed out. "I think it's more than you're willing to say."

"I..." She glanced away, thinking carefully. "I'm about to leave my home for good. Of course I am emotional. Aren't you?"

He surprised her with a shake of his head, Lotor sighing. "I've little attachment when it comes to my father or even my people. I was always more interested in the power and wealth my position gave me then anything else. I won't cry to turn my back on it...I refuse to."

"Lotor..."

"Don't be sad for me Allura." Lotor told her, taking hold of her hand in his. "Doom is not like Arus. It's neither friendly nor nurturing. If anything I envy you for having attachments to cry for."

"It would be easier if I didn't." Allura began leading Lotor through the passageway, taking a way traveled path towards a downwards leading staircase. "There's so many memories I take with me...good and bad..."

"You don't have to do this." He said suddenly, and she paused to stare at him with wide eyed shock. "We could find another way...."

"No, we can't." Allura said. "This is the only way that will keep the power struggle from continuing indefinitely. If we go to Doom, Keith and the boys will only come after me, determined to rescue me from you. And they'll never let you near the throne of Arus, let alone sit on it."

"Still, I had to make the offer..." Lotor murmured as they resumed moving. "Allura...do you have nothing you want to bring with you?"

"I have my mother's necklace." She answered, giving his hand a squeeze as they cleared the staircase. "It and you are all I need."

"Glad to hear that." Lotor said, and the pair fell silent, Allura navigating the twists and turns of the passageways until at last she stopped. She handed the torch to Lotor, and then placed both hands on the wall, going up on tip toe to feel along it's plaster. He watched as she did so, seeing her push on a spot that looked remarkably similar to the rest of the wall. But a click was heard, followed by the low rumble of the wall opening inwards, revealing an empty room full of portraits.

"The galleria." Allura said by way of explanation, gesturing for Lotor to put out the torch. He did so, then followed her out into the room, looking around at the past ancestors of Arus. Most of the women shared in Allura's good looks, blond beauties with a red head or two sprinkled into the family line by way of marriage. "My parents." Allura said, pointing at one portrait in particular.

Lotor took a good look, seeing for the first time the king and queen he had heard so much about. "Their love shines through, even captured in oils and canvas." He commented, and she smiled slightly.

"Yes, I agree." She said, then snuck over to the galleria's doorway. Lotor hurried behind her, watching as she cracked open the door, peering out into the hall. It was clear, and with a pleased sound she gestured for Lotor to follow her out the door. "The castle docks will be in that direction." Her voice had dropped down to a low whisper, Allura pointing as she confirmed what she hoped Lotor already knew from the blue prints he had viewed.

"All right." Lotor said, and together they began walking in that direction, quiet and keeping their pace casual. They turned a corner, and there was a guard walking with his back to them. Allura felt nervous, trying to even her breathing as she continued at an unhurried pace, and she soon caught up with the guard as he began to turn. She gave a slight bob of her head, nodding a hello to him. He returned the gesture, not questioning what she and Lotor were doing in this part of the castle.

They continued to walk, and made a sharp right when they got to the dividing pathway. Allura continued to act like she belong here, knowing if she let her worries creep into her body language it would make the other men and women suspicious of her.

Without earning a second glance from anyone, Lotor and Allura reached the doors that led into the hanger area. Upon entering, people turned to look at them, and a man in dirty coveralls approached them.

"I'll handle this, just like we planned." Lotor murmured from behind her. She just nodded, watching as the head mechanic drew nearer.

"Is there a problem?" The mechanic asked, looking at Lotor who handed him over papers.

"Not a problem, but we have a direct order from the princess."

"The princess?" The mechanic frowned, looking over the paperwork Allura had prepared earlier for this very reason.

"Yes, she wants us to go out to the prison..." Lotor said, his voice disguised so it sounded husky and different form his normal tones. "See if we can't locate some of her personal belongings among the ruins."

"Ah I see...." The mechanic handed back the papers, glancing at Allura. "No doubt it must be something important to her if she wants you to go out to that spot so late at night."

"It is." Lotor assured him, and then a tad impatiently asked, "So can we get a ship?"

"Oh of course. Follow me." The mechanic said, and wiping his oil stained hands on his coveralls, began walking towards where the various ships and cruisers were parked. Lotor exchanged a glance with Allura, the princess wondering if his smile was as relieved as hers was under his visor. He just nodded at her, and she began walking after the mechanic.

She glanced around as she did so, remembering how the lions had been brought to the docks for repairs whenever they were injured during the long war with Doom. Right now there was no lions out on the dock, the recent break in the war leaving the ships in fine condition. At the moment, the ships out in the docking bay were all star class types, the defensive ships that sometimes fought against Doom's star cutters to lend the lions a helping hand. They were more for attacking than flight, but Allura knew it would get them to the closest planet where they could then ditch the star class shuttle for the transport Lotor had arranged for them.

A cough alerted her to the fact that Lotor and the mechanic had paused, staring at her. She colored under her visor, and took a step closer towards them when a voice broke out into the room.

"Allura!"

Alarmed she turned, eyes wide beneath her visor to spot Keith, his hair tousled from sleep, and clad in light gray pajamas. He had a blaster in hand, and a wild look in his eyes, mouth an angry slash as he marched into the room. She was torn between crying out, and making a run for it, hardly daring to believe their escape had been discovered before they could even get off the ground.

Lotor let out a growl, and she shook her head, not wanting him to move in front of her. Keith had spotted them, and was making his determined way towards them, blaster not wavering as he moved.

"Allura, stop this foolishness at once!" Keith snapped out an order, looking directly at her, but taking aim at Lotor. Allura quickly stepped in front of the prince, ready to shield him once more in case Keith started shooting.

"How did you find us Keith?" Allura demanded, hearing the mechanic let out a gasp of recognition at the sound of her voice.

"I had a little help from a concerned friend." Keith said, a high pitched squeak accompanying his words. Allura let out a disappointed sound, dismay at the heart of it as she saw tiny Cheddar following at Keith's heels.

"Cheddar, how could you?!" She demanded, hearing the mouse let out a lot of angry chatter as though trying to explain his side of the story.

"He's concerned for you Allura. We all are." Keith said, finger tensing on the trigger. Allura felt movement behind her, the catalyst to Keith's sudden tension, the captain taking new aim at a spot to the left of her. "Let him go Lotor. Let both of them go!"

"Them?" She questioned softly, turning to see Lotor had the mechanic in a choke hold.

"Allura run!" Lotor advised, jerking his head in the direction of the closet cruiser. "I'll be right behind you."

"But..."

"GO! He won't shoot me so long as I have a hostage." Lotor told her, but Allura doubted that.

"Be careful." She told him, and then took off running, hearing the excited shouts of other mechanics as she drew her laser pistol. She ran towards the nearest ship, seeing the ramp was already down on the cruiser, and took up position to the side of it. "Lotor now! I'll cover you!" She shouted, and began firing off laser shots in Keith's direction.

"Allura, have you gone completely mad?!" Keith shouted, doing a bare footed tap dance to avoid the blast she lobbed his way. She didn't bother to answer him, just concentrating on keeping him busy so Lotor could make the run for the ship. He moved slower than she'd like, dragging the head mechanic with him.

"I have something to tell you." The mechanic said, in between angry sputters for air. "That ship is..."

"Perfect for our needs." Lotor said, and jerked a thumb at Allura to go up the ramp. She did so reluctantly, lowering her pistol as she moved. Keith immediately recovered, and began running towards them, and Lotor suddenly spun the mechanic around. With a boot planted firmly in the man's stomach, he kicked him towards Keith, knocking the captain off balance long enough for Lotor to run up the ramp.

Allura hit the button to close the doors the instant Lotor was inside the ship, vaguely hearing Keith and the mechanic yell something. But their words were cut off by the closing off the door, Lotor already running to the front of the ship, taking a seat before the control mechanisms. Allura quickly followed, sitting down in the copilots seat, watching as Lotor began flicking on the onboard computer.

Keith and the mechanic were to the side of the ship, agitatedly flailing their arms up and down, trying to get their attention. Allura glanced at them, seeing how red faced the mechanic was, his lips moving as he tried to tell her something. She shrugged, and began doing start up procedures on her side of things, hearing the ship's engine rumble to life like a purring feline.

"There he goes." Lotor said, and Allura looked up, seeing Keith was running out of the room.

"He's probably going for black lion." Allura said, feeling a bit hopeless at their situation. "We'll never make it if the lions take to the sky."

"Don't count us out yet." Lotor said, and the ship began firing off it's thrusters, the people on the dock hurrying out of the way. "I know a few tricks to get these types of ships to really fly. And the lions won't dare fire on us."

"They might risk a few disabling blows." Depression was making her want to give up, hang her head and accept that this was never meant to be.

"We'll give as good as we get then." Lotor told her, and she wished she could see his expression underneath the visor. "Buckle up Allura, we're lifting off." She barely had time to get her seat belt fastened before the ship lurched off the ground, tossing them both back against their seats. Lotor kept a grip on the steering mechanism of the ship, and began flying towards the hanger doors.

"They're not open!" Allura pointed out, and Lotor shushed her.

"They will be!"

"But they're not!" She was gripping the edge of her seat, white knuckled as the doors fast approached them. Lotor suddenly lowered the gun turrets from beneath them, and fired off a few rounds of photon, the blasts slamming into the reinforced steel doors. They buckled under the pressure, sliding open to allow the ship to zoom through them at the last second.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Harmony Winters, it certainly looks that way! As of this update, there will be only one chapter to go. But it would be spoiiling things if I said for sure about that happy ending! *keeps you in suspense.*


	25. Chapter 25

The night sky stretched out before them, a deep set purple that was almost black and lit up with the light of a thousand stars. The only thing to break up the peaceful quiet of the sky was the sound of a ship's engines, rumbling loudly as it was worked to go faster and faster, the cruiser a speeding gray dot that cut a path away from the castle of lions.

Lotor gripped the steering mechanism with both of his hands, eyes looking straight ahead at the open sky that led to freedom. Situated around the windshield of the cruiser was various devices, monitors and computers, lit up and blinking. They spoke of the speed he was going, the ship currently breaking several air traffic laws as it zoomed through the clouds, speedometer whining, numbers clicking higher and higher as he increased on the throttle.

Allura was beside him, strapped into her seat, fiddling with the copilot's screen as she checked on the ship's various functions. He had no doubt she knew what she was doing, Allura having proved a competent pilot of blue lion. Right now her fingers hesitated over a blinking green button, the light flashing to signal they had an incoming message.

"Don't answer it." Lotor advised her, flying through a cloud bank that set the white mist streaming around the sides of their ship.

"It could be important." Allura's words had him shaking his head no, Lotor risking a side long glance at her.

"They'll only try to convince you to come back." Lotor said, tone sure of his words. "We've come too far to allow any of them to cast doubts on what we are doing."

"Do you think my resolve is so weak as to let a few urgent words change my mind?" She demanded, sounding offended.

"...Of course not." Lotor said at last, with a sigh. "But why torture yourself any further? They'll beg you, and when that doesn't work, they'll try to guilt you into staying. You know I'm right." He added when she stayed silent, just staring at the call button.

"It's not as if I could make them understand anyway." She conceded. "We'd all be wasting our breaths on discussing this matter."

Lotor nodded encouragement. "Plus we'd risk the chance of them gleaning some tidbit of information on where we are going." He glanced at one of the monitors, and swore under his breath, seeing four blips on the radar. They were behind him, but fast approaching, no doubt the lions were in the sky.

"We'll never outrun them." Allura was sad, tone resigned. "Arusian ships, even of star class type, can't match the lions when it comes to speed."

"Then I suggest you start praying for a miracle..." A grim faced Lotor said, pushing the ship to go even faster. The engines whined in protest, but bit by bit their speed increased, the ship climbing higher and higher as it left the castle and the surface of Arus behind.

But even with that extra speed, the lions drew nearer, almost touching the rear of the ship due to their closeness. Lotor let go of the steer with one hand, reaching up to click on the ship's shield, costing them some of it's speed as it's defenses flared into life. Allura watched him, not saying anything, her eyes showing defeated emotion in their blue depths.

His fingers began tapping on the overhead keyboard, typing in commands for the ship's automatic weapons to begin firing on the lions. He knew it would not do much good except to offer up small distractions as the lions scrambled to avoid the erratic fire pattern. A glance at Allura, Lotor hesitating just a moment before he hit the start command, the quiet of the Arusian night being broken up with what sounded like fireworks.

The laser blasts were a million times more deadly, Lotor glancing at the radar and seeing the lions scatter, the lasers a hundred blips on the screen. "What are you doing?" Allura asked, alarmed. "You can't possibly hope to shoot down a lion in this ship alone!"

"I know. But Im not going back. Not without a fight!" Lotor retorted, both hands back on the steering mechanism. The beeping was intensified, several calls coming in at once, Allura staring glumly at the flashing lights.

A tap of her finger had the view screen split four ways, the four Voltron Pilots appearing on the screen. Three of them looked worried, eyes urgent and pleading as they gazed at Allura. The fourth, Keith, was angry, eyes practically turbulent with unrestrained emotion as he gritted out his words through clenched teeth.

"Allura, call off your mongrel. Have Lotor stop attacking us, and return to the castle at once."

"Mongrel?" Lotor's brow lifted at that, fighting back an annoyed growl at the insult. Keith ignored him completely, staring at Allura as though his dark look alone could force her to behave.

"Keith please..." Allura, voice strained, spoke, hands clasped together. "Don't follow us. Just...just let us go."

"Let you go?" Keith repeated in disbelief, the words followed up by a scoffing sound. "Don't be absurd!"

"Princess, just come back to the castle." Urged Hunk, yellow lion's pilot offering up a hesitant smile "We can work things out. You don't need to do this."

"I'm sorry....I can't...."

"Why not?" Hunk asked, then added. "It's where you belong. With your friends and your family. Don't let Lotor take you from us."

She looked helplessly at Lotor, lower lip trembling with emotion. He sighed, addressing the pilot even though he knew his words would fall on deaf ears. "She wouldn't have to do this if you would be more open to her wants and needs." Keith made an ugly noise, the other three pilots shushing him to hear the prince's words. "Allura and myself are in love. We want to be together no matter the cost, and right now there is little option for us except to leave."

"Come back to the castle." Hunk tried again, this time speaking to both of them. "Let us hear you out. I'm sure an arrangement can be worked out."

"An arrangement?" Lotor snorted, shaking his head. "Yes, Allura in a padded cell, and me awaiting execution in the dungeons. No thank you."

"It might not come to that." Hunk insisted, and Lotor laughed, the sound mocking. "Allura is still our ruler. If she ordered us to treat you as a welcomed guest, we would."

"Do you think me stupid? I know how you treat her. How you refuse to listen to her commands if you think yours are better. No..." Lotor shook his head, meeting Keith's eyes through the view screen. "As soon as we land, you'd be all over us, separating us."

"It's no use trying to reason with him Hunk!" Lance, the red lion's pilot snapped.

"Or her..." muttered Keith.

"It's not the princesses' fault." Pidge spoke up, adjusting his glasses. "Lotor has brainwashed her, just like you said Keith!"

"I am not brainwashed!" Allura protested, and was ignored.

"You won't make it you know." Keith's tone was conversational, almost casual as he spoke to Lotor. "We'll dog your steps every inch of the way, and when you run out of fuel, we'll be there." A laugh then, Keith looking amused. "Your ship is hardly fueled for a journey that is as far as Doom, you'd be lucky if you reach planet Salisda with the amount you're burning."

Keith had named the closest Doom outpost in this part of the galaxy, assuming Lotor would want to get Allura onto the Drule Empire's territory. Lotor had no such far outreaching plans as that, although right now he was tempted if only to have the back up of Doom star cutters to fight off and distract the lions.

"How did he do it Allura?" continued Keith, lobbing a question at the princess. "How did he persuade you to turn your back on Arus, on your people, on us?"

"I love him." She answered, words simple but enough to have Keith hissing in response.

"And for love you not only abandon your people, but you go as far as to hand it over to Doom?"

"I am not handing anything over to Doom!" Allura protested, and Keith let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh?" A lift of his dark eyebrows, Keith looking at her as though she was stupid. "He's taking you to Doom. What do you think will happen when you get there?"

"I...."

"Zarkon will be delighted to have you as a hostage. He'll use you to enslave the planet, to finally add Arus to his empire's collection." Keith continued, words merciless. "With you in his grasp, Arus will be forced to surrender, and Voltron will either be dismantled or used to further his endless thirst for conquest. Do you WANT all that to happen?"

"No." She said quietly.

"Then come back." Keith said, no hint of pleading in his voice, only cold reason. "No one need know what you did. We can keep the gossip down to a minimum, and blame your actions on Lotor forcing you to leave with him." He practically spat when Allura shook her head, the princess quiet as she told him no. "Damn it Allura, you're a fool!"

The other pilots gasped, Pidge admonishing Keith. "You can't speak to the princess like that!"

"I can and I will so long as she continues to act so stupid and reckless. Damn it Allura, your actions have consequences!" Keith pounded a fist on his ship's console, supreme frustration on his face.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Allura demanded harshly. "Don't you think I've agonized over what to do long and hard? Keith...I understand that as long as I am the princess of Arus, I cannot be free to love who I want to love. I have duties and obligations to think of, I can't let my heart rule my actions. This is why..."

"Allura." A warning from Lotor, the prince ready to switch off the monitors to cut off the communication mid sentence.

"Let me finish." Allura begged him, exchanging a brief glance with the prince before returning her attention to the view screen. "This is why I've decided to abdicate my throne." Gasps followed her announcement, several cries of her names being issued.

"Allura no!" Lance protested. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Allura told him. "Check my room. You'll find my letter to Coran. It holds my last decrees."

"What are you going to do if you're not a princess anymore?" Pidge sounded even younger than he actually was, looking as though he might start to cry.

"Well..." Allura glanced at Lotor, a shy smile lighting her face. "I hope to spend my life with Lotor, as his wife and the mother of our children."

"And you'd be content with that?!" Keith demanded harshly. "Allura, that's nothing more than a silly dream. What happens when he tires of you, and tosses you aside? What then?"

"She doesn't need to worry about that because I won't." Lotor retorted, angry. "I love Allura just as much if not more than she loves me. We'll be happy together, and we'll make it work!"

"I think you both need your heads examined." Keith was disgusted, throwing a hand up in exasperation. "You're both clearly insane. Allura, do you honestly believe Zarkon is going to leave you alone just because you say you're not a princess anymore?!"

"Zarkon won't be a problem." Allura said, this time confidant.

"Zarkon is always a problem, and will forever be one, even after he finally dies!" Keith roared, causing Allura to flinch back from his words.

"That's enough captain." Lotor said, and was already reaching over to switch off the monitor. Protests rose from the pilots, frantic as they shouted and pleaded for a few more minutes of their time. "If you want to continue this discussion, you'll have to open fire and bring us down." A smirk then, Lotor's finger tapping the button, ending the communication mid scream.

Silence filled the cockpit of the ship, Allura staring down at her lap, her hands tight fists on her knees. Lotor looked at her, absentmindedly steering the ship forward, as he sought words to say to cheer her up. "They won't really fire on us." He said at last, Allura just dully nodding her head in agreement. "They wouldn't dare risk hurting you."

"Do we have enough fuel to get to where we are going?" She asked, lifting her head to peer at the fuel gauge.

"More than enough." Lotor assured her, fighting back a sigh. He didn't know what good it would do them to reach Planet Nebula with the Voltron force hot on their tails. It wasn't like they'd be able to get away and switch ships as they had originally planned. He was beginning to catch Allura's mood of hopelessness, wishing he could strangle the little tattle tale mouse for betraying them.

"Maybe we should just give up." His announcement startled her, Allura looking at him with wet eyes. "It'll go easier for you if we turn back now. Maybe they won't lock you up for treatment."

"What about you?" She was frowning, tears ready to spill over. "What will they do to you?"

"I don't know..." Lotor admitted. "Lock me up and throw away the key I bet." He was betting the punishment for kidnapping Allura a second time would be a lot harsher than a simple jail stay, but he didn't want to worry her further.

"I'd hate that!" Allura protested. "I don't want to go back. I don't want to give up and let Keith win." Neither did Lotor, the prince's ego chaffing at the idea. "Isn't there some other way?"

The lasers were still firing, mini explosions in the air as the lions wove in and out of the clouds to avoid the ship's attack. Lotor listened to the noise, trying to think, his eyes refusing to look away from Allura's. Hers were sad, but held a note of pleading to them, desperate for him to think of a miracle.

He got one in the form of a sudden alarm blaring, a frantic, high pitched klaxon that rang again and again, signaling the oncoming approach of something huge. A glance at the radar showed it was several some things, with smaller blips circling around the larger objects.

"What is that?" Allura asked, peering straight ahead though the wind shield. Lotor looked as well, hands tight on the steering mechanism, ready to dart to the side to avoid crashing into the objects. But for one instant he saw nothing, Lotor frowning in confusion. And then, the clouds parted, the first wave of Doom star cutters appearing in the sky. Further up, still in the midst of descending into Arus' atmosphere, was the large war ships of Doom. A mixed feeling went through Lotor at seeing the fleet, seeing the transport ship's hanger doors open to let out more star cutters.

"We're saved?" Allura sounded doubtful as she spoke, watching as the ships streamed towards theirs. Doubt gave way to confusion when she screamed, seeing the star cutters open fire on them. The red and blue lasers lit up the sky even further, bouncing off their defense shield, causing it to flicker each time a hit successfully landed. "They're firing on us?!"

"They don't know it's us!" Lotor shouted, doing a hasty barrel turn to avoid being clipped by a star cutter. "They just see a cruiser from Arus, closely followed by the lions!"

A glance at his radar showed the blips that were the lions surging ahead of the cruiser, going to mingle with the star cutters. The two opposing sides engaged in battle, lasers firing all over the place as the lions worked to protect the star class ship from the Doom fleet. Lotor hastily turned off the rear gun turrets, leaving the ship completely on the defensive as he flew about, desperate to avoid being caught in the crossfire of the battle.

"Allura, open up a communication with the Doom flag ship." Lotor said, Allura nodding and beginning to type in commands on the console in front of her. "Type in this code." He supplied her with the channel all Doom ships communicated on, feeling impatient as he waited for someone to pick up and answer their call. Minutes went by, until at last a Drule commander appeared on the monitor, his white hair dirty and unwashed, holding a tinge of gray to it.

"Cossack!" Lotor called out, never imagining he'd be so grateful to see the man in his life. Cossack looked startled to see the prince, any hint of mocking laughter in his eyes dying down as he dropped a hasty bow.

"Your highness, you're alive!"

"Of course I am alive!" Lotor snapped, jerking hard on the steering mechanism. "Quick, relay the orders to your ships that this craft is not to be attacked."

"Of course Prince Lotor." Cossack said, and a gesture for him had the men in the background leaping into action, their voices an urgent murmur as they relayed the order over the airwaves.

"What are you doing here Commander?" Lotor demanded, easing down on his erratic flying as he questioned Cossack.

"I could ask you the same thing, your highness." Cossack slid a glance towards Allura, surprised to see her in the copilot's chair. "But I shouldn't be surprised. You always manage to wiggle your way out of a tight spot. And you captured the princess this time! Your father will be most pleased."

"Er yes..." Lotor nodded, flashing Allura a guilty look.

"It was your father you know, who ordered us here. Our spies found out that the Arusians had you imprisoned in their dungeons."

"And out of the kindness of his heart he thought to mount a rescue?" Lotor interrupted, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Er something like that." Cossack hesitated, and Lotor growled.

"Spit it out Commander. What were my father's exact orders?!"

"Well..." Cossack seemed to fidget in place. "The King found it an insult, that they dared to think they could lock up his only heir. It's more the implied message than any concern for you that he sent the fleet out."

"I'l bet." Muttered Lotor, a dark look in his eyes. "It's more like he wanted to show that no one gets away with doing such a thing to Doom, right?"

"Exactly." Confirmed Cossack. "Not that he won't be relieved to see you returned safe and sound." Added Cossack, offering another glance at Allura. "And with the princess of Arus as your prisoner no less!"

"Cossack, keep distracting the lions." Lotor ordered, ignoring that last exclamation of the commander.

"Of course." Cossack nodded. "I'll have our men try and cut you a clear path to the flag ship." He chuckled. "We can drop the robeast at any time. It should make mincemeat out of the lions this time."

"Er yes....very good." Lotor said, though what he had in mind would take them further than the flag ship's current position in the sky. "I'm trusting our lives to you Cossack. Do not screw this up for me."

Cossack seemed to shiver from the threat in Lotor's voice, the man dutifully bobbing his head up and down. "I won't. We'll get you safely onboard a Doom ship in no time!"

"Good. Lotor out." Lotor cut the communication, and looked at Allura. She was pale faced, and staring at him, making him sigh. "Don't worry Allura. I have a plan. We'll get away, count on it!"

"I don't see how." Allura answered. "There's too many people around. Our plan was counting on there being little witnesses to our escape. Now you have half of Doom up in Arus' sky, ready to escort us back to your home world."

"Just trust me." Lotor said, turning forward once more, jaw set at a firm angle as he flew in among the ships. His hands were slick with nervous sweat, and he could feel his heart beating just a little faster with excitement. He thought of all the potential for failures, knowing that even the tiniest slip could cause a fatal error in his plan. It was a lot to risk, and he wondered if he really had gone insane to attempt what he was about to do.

He heard Allura gasp, Lotor jerking the ship to a hard right, darting in between black lion and a star cutter. "What are you doing?!" She demanded, gripping the console with her fingers.

"Seeing if the captain will take my bait." Lotor said, a grim smile on his face as he shot over the top of the star cutter, heading towards one of the transport ships. Black lion seemed to hesitate for a minute, and then with lasers firing, took off after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle


	26. Chapter 26

The night sky of Arus was lit up as though it was midday, thanks in part to the lights from the hundreds of ships currently battling up in the air. Their metallic hides reflected the glow of the laser fire currently being exchanged by both sides, colorful explosions that resembled fireworks occurring whenever a ship's defensive shield failed it.

Keith felt a grim kind of satisfaction go through him at each explosion, knowing for a fact that so far all the losses had been on the enemy's side. He fought to keep that knowledge from turning him cocky, the captain knowing that over confidence might make him miscalculate, a situation that could prove fatal for him. So he forced himself to concentrate, body and mind becoming one with his lion, it's controls a mere extension of his hands.

Laser blast after laser blast was issued out of the lion's shoulder cannons, Keith picking off enemies one by one. And still more came, Doom trying to overwhelm Arus through sheer force of numbers alone. It left him astonished, Keith knowing he had never witnessed such a huge invasion force before, leaving Keith to wonder if four lions alone could stand up to such power.

At least they hadn't released a robeast yet. It was small consolation, Keith glancing at his monitors, getting readouts on how black lion was doing. It's shields were down to eighty-three percent, but it's speed was still doing an out put of ninety-eight percent. He had been forced to slow down, to avoid collisions with the speeding star cutters, knowing Lance was going even faster. The red lion pilot was quite the dare devil, pulling off hair whitening moves that caused Doom ships to crash into each other as the lion came away without a scratch.

Keith would scold him if he wasn't so busy fighting his own battles. Green lion and yellow lion were moving even slower than black lion, situated somewhere to the rear of him, the pair ordered to keep an eye on the cruiser that held Princess Allura and Prince Lotor. It was up to them to keep them from getting hit, the captain knowing that in this kind of close quarters, a stray laser blast could be disastrous.

He could hear his pilots talking over the air waves, voices tense as they traded jibes with each other. Lance was bragging on his high score of kills, but even he sounded less than thrilled about the circumstances surrounding this fight. Keith himself was maintaining radio silence, having lost the urge to speak since his last communication with Allura and Lotor.

He refused to think about that now, knowing that if they all survived this battle with Doom, there would be one hell of a reckoning between him and Allura. He'd get her the help she so obviously needed, and if it came down to it, he'd slit Lotor's throat himself. Lotor simply had to pay for all he had done, especially for his crimes against the princess. Keith was positive once Allura regained her sanity she'd thank him for his actions.

He pushed a button, black lions tail lashing forward, it's tip spraying ionized fire onto a row of Doom ships. They scattered and flew away, Keith flying through the space they left. More ships approached him, their numbers endless and making this fight seem almost pointless. But he knew if he could get close enough to the flag ship to damage it, it would pull back, taking the fleet with it. It was a tactic that had worked many times in the past, Doom turning tail and running, leaving a robeast behind to distract the Voltron force.

Keith let out a growl of annoyance when another ship appeared directly before him, the captain ready to depress the torpedo button when he realized he was looking at the rear of a Arus Star Class cruiser. Recognition flared to life, the captain realizing it was the craft Lotor and Allura had commandeered from the castle dock. It hovered before him, openly mocking him with it's nearness, and then like a shot gun, it was zooming ahead, flying over the roof of a star cutter.

Keith hastily disintegrated the star cutter before him with his lasers, eyes tracking the cruiser. A split moment of indecision as he saw the other Doom ships giving the cruiser a wide berth of space, allowing it to get closer and closer to the larger Doom ships.

"Oh no you don't." Keith hissed under his breath, and with a jerk of his controls, he was speeding off after Lotor and Allura. He fired off round after round of lasers, taking out the star cutters that tried to get in his way.

"Keith, what are you doing?!" Pidge's voice, the pilot sounding shocked. "If you keep on firing like that you may hit Allura!"

"Why aren't you watching them?" Keith demanded, increasing his speed.

"Sorry boss.." Hunk's turn to speak. "They sorta slipped by us in all the confusion."

"Save the apologies for after we bring them in." Keith retorted, black lion zig zagging between clouds and ships. "Right now I want you to concentrate on keeping those Doom ships off my back while I go after our runaway royals!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Pidge as Keith shot off a laser blast that actually hit the cruiser's failing shield.

"If I have to, I'll shoot them down personally." All three of his pilots gasped, shock and horror in their voices.

"Shoot them down?!" demanded Lance, joining the conversation. "Are you nuts?!"

"What do you think will happen if they make it to one of the big ships?" Keith snarled out his question, diving down towards the surface of Arus to chase after the descending cruiser. He watched it bank a hard right, spinning over and over to avoid the fire Keith was purposely shooting their way. It left them with no choice but to open up and return fire, laser slamming into the shield that guard black lion's front. "I'll tell you what. They be able to land, and once they are on board we may never get Allura back."

"You don't know that!" Lance protested, the others voicing agreement. "We could always get her back..."

"Remember Romelle, and how long it took to rescue her from Doom?" Keith asked, following when the cruiser began flying higher once more. Three star cutters dropped down from the clouds, circling the cruiser, trying to cover it as they fired on Keith. "We tried everything." He continued, picking off ship after ship. "We couldn't even save her when we knew she was onboard the flag ship. They still got away from us then. That's what we risk if we let Allura onboard one of those ships now!"

"All right....so say you take down their ship....then what?" Lance asked. "In the ensuing crash they could die."

"Not if I time it just right...." Keith retorted. "I'll take down their shield first, and then pick off their engines till they're flying on only one cylinder. They'll have to make their descent, and the trees will cushion their fall."

"It's risky trying to hit just the engines." Pidge spoke up. "You could hit something else, and cause the whole ship to go up in fire."

"Do you doubt my sniper skills?" Keith asked, and a chorus of nos quickly followed. "Don't worry guys, I'm handling this. You just take care of those Doom bastards!"

"All right Keith...." Lance said, then added under his breath. "I just hope this doesn't blow up in all our faces."

"That's a bad play on words." Groaned Hunk.

"Sorry." An unapologetic Lance said. They continued their chatter, Keith tuning them out as he concentrated on following Lotor and Allura's ship. It climbed higher now, almost to the first of the Doom transporters. More star cutters tried to cluster around them, laser fire coming from behind black lion as the other three Voltron pilots began fighting them off.

"Thanks guys." Keith said, lobbing a burst of photon energy at the Arus cruiser. The shield flickered, it's pale orange glow showing it was still in place but weak. Keith narrowed his eyes, and shot off more energy, concentrating his full attack on the shield protecting the ship. And all the while, the seconds counted out in his head, Keith aware of how close he was cutting it.

"Lance, get ahead of them and ward them off from the transporter!" Keith ordered, still firing away.

"I'm on it chief!" Lance said, and with a burst of speed, the red blur that was red lion speeded ahead to stand guard before the transporter. Keith smirked, watching as the ship veered off course, black lion following quickly as it began speeding desperately towards the next ship. It too was a large transporter, all shiny black metal with blazing red emblems on the side. And behind it was the flag ship of the fleet, maintaining a safe distance from the heat of the battle.

The photons hit the cruiser's shield, and with a high pitched protesting whine, it died in a flash, leaving the tiny cruiser vulnerable to his ion blasts. He abandoned the photons, choosing the more streamlined ion fire which was perfect for picking off small targets. Keith pulled down a headset from the overhead panel of black lion, letting his eyes peer through it to see the red bulls eye, He began lining it up with where the first engine's protective metal shielding was, and when he was sure the x was in the right spot, he deployed the ion blasts.

It barreled into the panel, blasting the metal off to reveal the first engine. Another deployment sent three ion blasts into the engine, blasting it to smithereens. The cruiser felt the loss of the engine, the ship suddenly taking an unhealthy lean to the right. It flew at a tilt, more star cutters hurrying downwards, trying to get in the way. Keith ignored them, focusing on firing onto the second engine's hiding spot, explosions going up all around him in mid air.

It left him blind for a second, Keith hesitating on the trigger. "What's wrong Keith?" A concerned Lance asked.

"There's too much going on...Making it difficult to see what I am doing." Keith admitted, more ships coming towards him. Pidge and Hunk destroyed them before they could get to close to black lion, the blips on his radar disappearing only to reappear as new ones joined the fray.

"Time to play hardball." Announced Lance, and he began firing off a rapid succession of lasers, taking out some of the new comers. Pidge and Hunk were just as busy, and Keith sighed when there was a brief second of clear sky around the cruiser. It kept it's erratic flight, no longer trying to weave in and out to shake off the lions, just doing it's best to maintain a straight course.

Keith licked his lips, and took aim, ions blasting off the panel to reveal the second engine. A star cutter darted in front of him, and Keith swore a blue streak, accidentally letting his next volley of ion blasts fly free. The ship in front of him took damage, one of the lions behind him destroying it the rest of the way. Keith quickly got the cruiser's second engine and prepared to let loose the ion blast, knowing it would leave it down to only it's third back up engine.

"Come on..." His fingers were sweaty, Keith pressing down to deploy the ion blast. He watched as the gold energy slammed into the engine, sending up a cloud full of black smoke as it exploded upon contact. He was about to let out a sigh of relief, when another explosion went off, the third engine going up in a blazing fireball. Keith's mouth dropped open in shock, the man staring in disbelief as he looked at the weapon launcher in his fist.

"Keith!" Lance's voice, the man angry and shocked. "What did you just do?!"

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Keith protested, watching as another explosion shook the ship, the star cutters flying about it in erratic patterns. It was beginning to sink and fast, speeding down towards the surface of Arus with nothing to slow it's fall. Smoke trailed out it's rear, forcing Keith to fly higher to get out of the blinding black smoke's path.

"I knew it was too risky to try and take out the engines!" moaned Pidge. "Now they're gonna crash and it's all Keith's fault!"

"It wasn't me!" Keith repeated, pushing the headset away from him angrily. "Something went wrong....that ship was in for repairs....it must not have been fixed right..." He was babbling excuses, but inwardly he knew he hadn't triggered the blast on the third engine. So what had? He didn't know, but was determined to find out.

"What's it doing?" Hunk asked, and Keith tore his eyes away from the battle to see the ship was still trying to fly it's straight path, even as the nose started to bend downwards.

"They can't still be trying to make it to the transporter!" Keith said, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"They won't make it." Pidge said. "At the rate they're accelerating, it'll be about five minutes before they crash into the surface."

"Then let's focus on getting rid of our unwanted guests in the meantime." Keith ordered, laser firing on all sides. "I'm heading for the flag ship. Pidge, keep me informed of the damaged ship's progress. Lance, Hunk, help me with their star cutters."

"Roger that." Pidge said, green lion breaking away from the protective formation around black lion. The other two lions kept abreast of black lion, all three battling their hearts out. They fought harder and fiercer than ever, worry and panic for their princess making them wild.

"Incoming!" Lance said, his words followed up with the sound of static. It was the noise of someone hacking into their communication channel, Keith giving a snort of surprise as commander Cossack appeared on his monitor.

"What do you want?" Keith snarled, seeing the unwashed Drule's features twist into an angry smirk.

"We want you to give up peacefully." Cossack told him, his voice sounding as though he could barely control his rage.

"Funny, I was just going to ask you to do the same thing." Keith retorted, concentrating on the fight as he talked to the commander. "Currently your prince is in a precarious position. He's about to crash land on OUR planet." A smirk from the captain, Cossack hissing to see it. "That makes him our prisoner by all rights."

"Ah, but you forget. He has YOUR princess as a bartering chip. Never mind it was you who opened fire on his ship. Are you a complete and total moron?!" Cossack shouted this last one, an angry fist pounding on his commander's chair. "What were you thinking, firing on that ship?! Have you no concern in your heart for your own princess?!"

"Allura will be fine." Keith said calmly. "She'll be a little shaken up and bruised, but will come out of the wreck no worse for wear." He prayed that that would be true, Keith wishing he was as confidant as he boasted to Cossack.

"They're on fire, and speeding rapidly towards hard rock, and you think there won't be serious injury?!" Cossask snapped. "King Zarkon will have your head on a pike for this!"

"He'll have to catch me first." Retorted Keith.

"I'll personally deliver you to him myself." Swore Cossack, a grim smile on his face. "Push forward." He wasn't speaking to Keith anymore, ordering his flight crew to guide the flag ship from it's safe position behind the second transporter. Keith shrugged, figuring it would make his job easier the sooner the flag ship got into range of the lions.

The flag ship didn't come quietly, all it's guns were blazing, shooting lasers towards the lions, not caring if some of the star cutters were hit in the process. Keith's shield took a massive hit, it's energy dropping to critical levels as he flew towards the ship. He was firing everything he had, lasers, photons and ions, all in a mad desperate attempt to take out the flag ship.

"Keith!" Pidge's voice, the boy sounding frantic. "Impact in less than five seconds."

"Not now Pidge..." Keith said through gritted teeth.

"Three seconds!" Pidge continued. "Two...one.......oh...." That last oh got Keith to take his eyes of Cossack's ship, catching the tail end of the magnificent explosion that hit the surface of Arus. As one, the Voltron Force, and the Drules aboard the flag ship screamed in horror.

"Damn it....Get some men down on Arus now!" Cossack was screaming, Drules running back and forth in panic behind him. "And get a med unit down there at once. The prince will be in need of their services."

"Pidge....is there....?" Keith trailed off, unsure what to ask.

"I'm reading no signs of life..." Pidge's voice was wooden as he looked over the readings his lion gave. "I'm sorry Keith, I don't think anyone survived."

"No..." Keith was sure his face had paled of all it's color, his fingers frozen, his ship no longer attacking. It didn't matter, the star cutters had stopped firing, and the flag ship was just floating there, Cossack looking as stunned as Keith felt. The captain met the commander's eyes via the communication screen, and slowly nodded. "Will you allow a cease fire so we can evacuate any survivors?"

"I'm telling you Keith, there is no survivors."

"Stop saying that Pidge!" Hunk shouted, the sound of a fist hitting the wall accompanying his words.

"All right." Cossack said to Keith. "If you will allow us to retrieve our prince, even if it's just his body, I can agree to temporary stop to the fighting."

"Temporary?" questioned Keith, and Cossack shrugged.

"I don't have the power to promise you anymore than that." Keith hesitated, and Cossack quickly added this. "Hurry captain. The longer we wait, the less chance for saving even their bodies remains."

"All right...." Keith said. "Temporary it is." Cossack nodded at him, turning away from the view screen. Dully, Keith did an about face, causing black lion to cut through the sky as it did a dive towards the surface of planet Arus. Lance and Hunk were following close behind, the three lions out racing the star cutters that were scrambling to reach the surface.

Green lion was the first to arrive at the scene of the wreckage, using it's wind blasts to put out the fire. It wasn't as handy as blue lion's water cannon, but without the princess there was no one to fly blue lion. A sobering thought, Keith wondering how long it would take to find someone to pilot blue lion in Allura's stead. Probably longer than it would take Doom time to mount another attack on Arus.

_~Please be alive.~ _Keith begged, as he flew closer to the wreck. The wind blasts had diminished the flames to tiny embers that burned and crackled, allowing Keith to see the ship was broken into several halves. The cock pit's wind shield was splintered into a million pieces of glass, some thick shards that would have surely lacerated the pilot upon impact.

Most of the gray metal was charred, an ugly black husk that still had smoke coming off it. The castle of lion symbols had been melted off, and Keith knew then Pidge was right. There would be no survivors. They would have been burnt to a crisp, with little to no remains to be found. His eyes watered, and he set black lion down on the ground next to green lion. Pidge had already exited his lion, standing near the wreckage, with a life scanner in hand.

Keith quickly climbed out of black lion, and took the leap to the ground. "Anything?"

"No, nothing." A dejected Pidge said. "They didn't even try to get to the emergency life pod. Why?"

"I don't know Pidge." Keith sighed. "Maybe they thought they could make the landing without damage..."

"Or maybe they didn't want to live without each other." Hunk said, voice coming over Pidge's communicator. Keith flinched at the implication, not wanting to think that perhaps the pair had truly loved each other to the point of wanting to die together rather than be separated.

"What do we do now Keith?" Pidge wanted to know, looking at the captain. Keith sighed, and looked up at the sky. Red lion was making it's landing preparations, yellow lion close behind it. In the distance Keith could see the first of the Doom ships approaching, ready to do the somber task of checking to see if there was any remains left of their prince.

"I honestly don't know Pidge." Keith said, an instant before one lone tear slipped down his cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Concluded....

Michelle


	27. Chapter 27

The deaths of Princess Allura of Arus and Prince Lotor of Doom made all the headlines, the news breaking on all channels, reporters eager to wring out every last drop of story from the tragedy. It didn't matter that they got the details wrong, the sad fact was few if any knew the total truth behind the deaths and what had led to the royal pair's tragic demise.

The official story coming from Arus, and supported in theory by Doom was that Prince Lotor, so recently jailed for one of a dozen kidnappings of Allura had managed to somehow break free of his cell. He had quickly taken the princess hostage, forcing her on board one of the crafts located inside the castle. The Voltron Force had quickly given pursuit, determined to rescue their ruler and bring the prince to the justice he so deserved.

Justice was delayed when a rescue fleet from Doom arrived, the King anxious to steal back his son from his Arusian jailers. A battle of epic proportions had begun, both sides fighting hard, with the hijacked cruiser caught between them. It had stood little chance, badly battered from all sides as it valiantly tried to flee to safety. Neither side was talking on just who had fired the final shot that brought it crashing to the ground, although both were quick to point the finger of blame at each other.

In the moments following the crash, a rarity had occurred, the two opposing forces calling a temporary cease fire in the vain hopes of rescuing the doomed royals. Pictures had been leaked to the press of the brunt wreck, showing it's charred metal that was melted in places, leaving little doubt to the fact that there had been no survivors to walk away from the crash.

Troubling was the reports that no attempt had been made to reach the emergency life pods, the papers speculating that Allura and Lotor must have quarreled in their last moments. They must have been too busy fighting to make it to the life pods, making their deaths all the more tragic.

Chaos had reigned in the weeks following the deaths, Doom pulling back it's invasion forces from Arus. They were needed back on their home world, the King having to fight off an unprecedented amount of challenges to his authority. With no heir to his throne, Zarkon was being pressured, both publicly and privately to choose a new successor, and there was many a noble who turned a greedy eye toward the crown. They went so far as to attack the king, Zarkon having to fight off one assassination attempt after the other in a desperate bid to hold onto his power.

Arus could hardly afford to breathe a sigh of relief in the absence of the invasion force, they were too busy mourning their princess. The succession was also in doubt, for though Allura's last decrees had been found, there was some who would challenge the validity of her letter, insisting that Orla was unfit for the throne and that Allura had written that under duress and without a lawyer present.

But Queen Orla had had the backing not only of her niece, but of the Voltron Force themselves, the men doing everything to ease her transition into ruler of Arus. She had busied herself in overseeing Allura's last wishes, getting the orphanages ready in record time. It was a fitting farewell to Arus' beloved princess, the Queen allowing many of the working class to attend the funeral of her niece.

Of course there was pictures of the funeral, even shots of the closed casket that housed nothing but memories of Allura. It had been draped in two silk cloths, one the purple color of royalty, the other the pure black of death. A wreath of flowers had been placed on the center of the casket, and the Voltron Force themselves, dressed in somber tones carried the casket from the church to the burial site.

Plenty of overhead shots were taken, the reporters hovering in cruisers, having little respect for their sorrow in their haste to get the story. They tried for weeks to unsuccessfully get interviews from the four remaining Voltron force members, the men tightlipped and refusing to speak to reporters. But others talked, servants who wished not to be identified, speaking nervously on Keith's sorrow in reaction to his beloved fiancees' death. He blamed himself, they whispered, and for a time it seemed as though he would step down from leader of the Voltorn Force.

The weeks turned into months, and still Keith remained, the Voltron Force testing for candidates to replace the princess as blue lion's pilot. All too soon Doom and Arus were once again locked in their familiar struggle, battling for control of a world that though fertile seemed ultimately a pointless acquisition for the Doom Empire to make such a fuss over it.

A public relations representative of Zarkon's broke the king's silence to issue a statement on his feelings towards the loss of his son. It was a pretty speech that was ultimately cold and without genuine feeling except when he spoke on his thirst for revenge. Zarkon swore if it was the last thing he would do, he would avenge the death of his son and kill each and every member of the Voltron Force as recompense for Lotor's untimely death.

It became business as usual in the Denubian Galaxy, the war between Arus and Doom a highly talked about topic, even with Lotor and his obsessive love for the princess gone from the scene. Several galaxies over, the news was just trickling in, a bland side note that the people of the Regobas Galaxy paid little attention to. What did it matter what Doom did, that another pair of royals had died. Doom and Arus were so far removed from Regobas as to be insignificant, the people going on with their daily lives.

But to one person in Regobas, the news was received eagerly, the woman savoring each and every tidbit like a drop of water in an endless desert. She scoured the newspapers and the magazines, even going so far as to save clippings of articles from the books. It went against her husband's wishes, the man feeling it proved too great a risk to their happy life. Plus, as he was so often fond of reminding her, it was a morbid hobby.

And still she persisted, saving away the clippings in a binder she kept locked in their safe. On occasion she'd pulled it out, and flip through the pages, remembering things. Such as now, she stood on the balcony of the second floor, leaning against the railing as the sun began it's slow rise up in the sky. The gardens she overlooked were cast in the soft glow of sunlight, purple morning flowers opening up, blooming for those temporary minutes of morning sunlight.

Blues were mingled in with the purples, setting a pretty pattern when view from up above. On the fringes of that pattern was a color explosion, reds, golds, pinks and yellows, even white daffodils clustering in to frame the purple and blue flowers. She thought with a boast of pride that her garden was surely one of the best on the planet Ramdidia, thinking how it was oddly reminiscent of the garden back on her birth world.

It was these quite moments that she often thought of Arus, thinking back to the last hectic days when she and her husband had made their mad cap escape from the castle. The details were still fresh in her mind, the woman remembering their last moments inside the cruiser. She had been stunned by her husband's suggestion, barely blinking as she stared at him.

He hadn't delayed, moving into action to rig the ship's engines to blow, leaving the ship set on an auto pilot course as he ushered her to the emergency life pods. They had crammed inside one, waiting until there was a suitable distraction of explosions in the sky to eject from the ship. The pod's cloaking device came into play there, hiding both the presence of their ship and their life signs from detection. In the midst of the chaos in the sky, no one would notice an extra blip on the screen, not with so many being destroyed and replaced by Doom star cutters.

She still shivered to think how close they had cut it, how they had nearly crashed, or could have been caught by one of the lions. They had been lucky, and though she felt a small amount of guilt for the deception they had caused, the woman refused to let it infringe on her happiness. It still pained her to think of the hardships the people of Arus and Doom must be going through in their grief for their dead prince and princess.

Her husband told her not to worry, to stop causing herself distress with those kinds of thoughts. After all, he would say with a laugh, no one will bother to look for a dead man and woman. That much was true, there had been no unwanted trespassers on Ramdidia, no one to ask troublesome questions. Even her husband's skin color was accepted without question here on Ramdidia, being a mere oddity at best.

She lifted her head up towards the sun, basking in the warmth as she stood clad in dark blue silk. They had only been living on Ramdidia for a few months now, but in that time they had quickly made friends and allies, rising within the social circles to stand toe to toe with the cream of the crop when it came to the ruling of the planet. They had a home, a place that was safe and full of their love, with empty bedrooms just waiting for the chance to be filled. She knew the nursery would soon get an occupant, the woman placing her hands on her slightly rounded belly.

"Fala?" Her husband had roused from his slumber, sleep still heavy in his voice as he called out to her.

"I'm here." Fala called back, turning towards the open balcony doors. She could see him moving, slowly sitting up so that the sheets of the bed pooled around his waist. Once she would have blushed to see so much of his body revealed, but now she simply admired the strong lines of his body, eyes lingering over the white treasure trail of hair that disappeared under the sheets.

His blue skin stood out against the red and black sheets, the man looking very much like a sculpture come to life, perfect in every manner. She peered up at his face, for a second mourning the loss of his long hair, seeing the white ruffled and cut short so that bangs framed the sides of his face. His hand lifted, brushing through his hair in an attempt to smooth it out somewhat.

"Come back to bed." He held out a hand in invitation to her, and she nodded, smiling.

"All right Sincline." She paused long enough to lock the balcony doors behind her, then padded barefoot towards the bed. Her husband watched her every move, golden cat's eyes slitted with approval as he stared at the sway of her hips.

"You're up early." He said when she joined him on the bed, Sincline pulling back enough to allow her room to snuggle against his side. "Could you not sleep?"

"Hmm, the baby woke me." Fala said, watching as he caught one long curl of black hair around his finger. It still jarred her to see black where gold once was, Fala having dyed her hair to better help with her new identity. She was just getting to the point where she no longer thought it was strange to be addressed as anything but Fala, her previous name seeming like a distant memory. She knew it was the same with Sincline, the man having to get used to not only a new name, but a whole new way of life and reactions, no longer earning terrified looks at the mere mention of his name.

"The baby?" His eyes glanced down at her belly, pressing a large hand against it. She thrilled at the caress, smile growing wider even as he questioned her. "Not another bout of morning sickness...?"

His concern was touching, Fala cupping his cheek with her hand. "No." She told him with a shake of her head. "He's just kicking extra hard this morning. Guess he's trying to get comfortable." She added with a giggle.

Sincline was relieved, resting his hand in place as though he hoped to feel the aforementioned kicks. "But he's calm now?" He almost seemed disappointed when she nodded. "Next time wake me." He urged. "I want to feel our son too."

"All right. I will." Fala promised. He moved his hand, bringing it to her face to brush back her black curls. He did a playful tug on one, watching it spring back into shape when he let go. "Your hair is getting long again." She pointed out, seeing it brushed past the nape of his neck.

"I'll have to get it cut again then." Sincline said with a sigh. She knew it bothered him that he couldn't grow it out as long as he wanted, but the man felt it was too big a risk for identification if he allowed it to reach it's previous length.

"You look fine." Fala assured him. "Very sexy. An almost rakish look to you."

"Rakish? I can live with that." He grinned, pressing against her to steal a kiss from her lips. She wasn't surprised to feel his interest against her, Fala knowing her husband generally woke up in a randy state. She smiled into the kiss, look coy as she reached down to circle her fingers around his burgeoning erection. It made him gasp, Sincline breaking the kiss even as he thrust his hips into her closing fist.

"Fala!" A moan of her name, the gold of his eyes darkening as he looked at her.

"We have some time." She said huskily, never breaking eye contact with him as she stroked and teased his member. "It's hours still before the servants wake up, and we don't have any appointments until after noon. I think you can indulge me in this whim."

"Gladly!" He gasped out, reaching for her. For one instant Fala thought to tease him by evading his reach, but then his hands landed on her body, and all such thoughts fled her mind. Such a simple thing, a touch on the sides of her waists, but she reacted, shivering in pleasure as he caressed up and down her sides. It thrilled her how he could turn her on just by a quick stroke that avoided all her hot spots. She reasoned it had to do with the way he made her feel, as though every spot of her was cherished.

Her husband worshipped her, and she in turn worshipped him, the pair having turned their backs on everything to be together. Their past lives as Lotor and Allura seemed more like a dream best forgotten, memories unwanted as Fala found she had little in regrets about turning her back on everything she had ever known. They were happy, happy and free, and living out the kind of life they wanted. Together. And together they would always be, even once their hair turned gray with old age, and their skin wrinkled.

Fala couldn't have wished for anything more in this moment, and she laughed a triumphant sound as she leaned in to capture her husband's mouth. Sometimes fate laid out the path for you to take, and other times you had to forge your own. But if you were strong, and brave, and smart, you'd come out richer for the experience. She knew they had, finding not only the perfect ending, but the perfect start to a new life together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End....

I struggles with the ending paragraph. Not sure if I found the right sentence to end it on. Ah, so another fic finished. Not much to say in the way of outtakes. The only real change was the one you all know about. The removal of the sex toys.

Oh and I struggled for the new names of Lotor and Allura....My friend Elle jokingly suggested I name them Fala and Sincline. I loved it! So used it. XD

Michelle

Harmony Winters, thank you! Hopefully you didn't wait to long for this final chapter!


End file.
